Of Shepards and Imperials
by Mandrake109
Summary: One of the oldest living perpetuals along with the remains of an inquisitorial retinue are transported into an alternative past where aliens are not simply foes to slay but friends and allies to mankind. For the perpetual it's a nice change of pace for the others? Well they may learn that co-existence might not be such a bad thing after all... Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1 Reflections and Premonitions

Preamble

First things first.

Legal and copyright stuff.

I do not own either Mass Effect or Warhammer 40K. They are the properties of their respective companies EA/Bioware and Games Workshop (along with their lawyers). Any and all canon characters, lore, and technical jargon belong to them as well. All OC's within the story are available to be used, I just request that you ask, and give a shout out if used.

Shout outs to Broken Trident for _The Mission Stays the Same_, BKGeno for _The Warhammer Effect: Collateral Misfortunes_, Colonel-Mustard1990 for _Hammerhand_ along with its sequel _Angels of the Storm_, Dantegrey for _Wulfen Effect_, The Incredible Muffin for _Honor-Bound_, Puppetmaster24 for _Mass Exodus_, and Solaris-Prime199 for _Upon the Wings of Eagles_. You all have influence me for this piece either in ideas or simply hours of pure entertainment, and for that you all have my eternal thanks.

Now that the legal rubbish has been dealt with and the much more important (in my opinion) shout outs handed out. Of Shepards and Imperials is an AU of both 40K and ME universes, so something's will be adjusted or changed to suit the story. The majority of the story will be in the ME universe, with some more mystic themes cropping up than normally seen. As for whom besides the first set of 40K characters will appear in the ME universe I will leave somewhat open. However if it does happen it will most likely be Aeldari/Harlequins (no Farseers/Rangers however) but don't hold me to that. One of my main goals (besides writing a coherent plot) is to do my best to avoid copying other authors on this site. Other than that this is my first time writing for pleasure much less for an audience, so it maybe a little rough around the edges. As such Constructive Criticism is appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 1 Reflections and Premonitions

_**The First Chronicle of the Emperor**_

_Who am I? That is a question so inherently human yet it is more than that. It is what separates all sentient life from animals. Who I am is a long story. I have held many names over the span of my life, along with many titles. I was born over thirty eight thousand years ago on the continent of North America on the world of Terra. The Cradle of Mankind. Of the titles I have held the ones which hold any meaning to me are Brother, Father, and Emperor. I was blessed with five siblings over the span of years before year zero by the Imperial calendar. One of my siblings would emerge from each remaining inhabited continent across the world. The first was a sister born on the plains of what would one day be called China, the second a brother from the island if England, the third was again a brother from the southern tip of Africa, a second sister arose from South America and, and finally a third sister came from the continent of Australia. These were not however siblings by birth or even related in the slightest by blood, no we were siblings by fate, and by nature. _

_The six of us were Perpetual's born like any normal man or woman yet blessed or cursed, depending on your point of view, with eternal life, the ability to recover from practically any wound, and as our bodies just seemed to stop at a certain age, which varied between us, we retained our youth and vitality. We all became accomplished leaders of our respective peoples, yet none of us felt satisfied with our lives, we were restless, prone to wandering far from what was expected, or even considered proper. Yet eventually our calling to move on overcame our desire to rule, we all said good bye to our peoples and wandered, some east, others west, one traveled north, while one ventured south. Around the year three thousand Before the Common Era, we all would finally meet at the old shamanistic site of Stonehenge. None of us knew what had drawn us from so far away to meet at such a place or even what the strange feelings of kinship we felt for each other meant. It took us nearly two moons to be able to understand each other. Over that time we managed to put together what made us different from our peoples, what made us brothers and sisters. Each of us had out lived several generations of family and friends. Eventually we decided to accept each other as family, because while the people around us would wither and die we would always have someone to turn to. _

_We shared tales for several more moons yet we were unwilling to stay within Stonehenge after dark for almost half a year after we had arrived. On the night of the Winter Solstice we agreed to stand within the ancient circle and face whatever lurked within. I don't think any of us knew what to expect but what happened caught us all by surprise. As the last rays of sunlight started to fade into night and a thick fog rolled in unannounced, we all saw our northern brother stiffen, suddenly his eyes were scanning the whole of the site with what little daylight we had remaining. I can still feel the tenseness within his voice when he said quietly yet clearly. "We are not alone." We scoffed at first there was no one in sight but us. A few moments later we stopped laughing. For we could suddenly see what he had been referring to, they appeared slowly like spectres from the fog, which I guess they were in reality. They stood in a half circle within the inner ring of Stonehenge. They then beckoned to us to come and join them. We were wary of course, after all who wouldn't be, yet we couldn't feel any malicious intent from them, so we approached, all six of us, side by side, as a family facing the unknown. _

_Once we had entered the inner circle the shades greeted us by name. They knew who we were, they had always known who we were, and they had been waiting for us for centuries. Over the next half a year they told us many secrets, some pleasant, others extremely dark. They were the last echoes of the ancient shamans. For lifetimes they had watched and guided the fledgling humanity, but in the end even they ran out of time. Eventually they spoke of what they called the Aether, to them it simply was the place where they drew the strength to perform the necessary tasks to help their people, from calling rain, to ensuring the herds of wild beasts continued to thrive. They learned to late that it was not that simple. In the years before the total disappearance of the shamans their numbers had been dwindling, they had grown accustomed to their resurrective immortality, thus this loss troubled them deeply, so they spent time trying to understand why, what had changed. It took them decades but eventually they uncovered the truth. It turned out that the Aether was inhabited by beings, predators, who sought to devour the souls of the dead. Mankind had been fortunate, we had escaped their notice for thousands of years, but that had changed. We as a species had grown enough to attract attention to ourselves and the entities within the Aether had started to prey upon us. Without the shamans this would have gone unnoticed possibly for millennia. As it was they noticed and took action before it was too late. They had, over six thousand years ago all gathered in this place, and collectively drank poison in a bid to overwhelm the predators within the Aether. They had been trying to create a single individual with all the collective power, and knowledge of mankind to that point. A powerful, immortal, individual to lead mankind, to be a light against the darkness. According to them they had both succeeded and failed at the same time. They believed they had failed because instead of one individual they had six. I was the first born, the one blessed and cursed with that power that was their success. Their plan had for me to meet them and for them to educate me, and help me unlock the powers which were currently dormant within me. Finally they would have joined their fellows within me to act as a collective guide. Now however they faced a challenge. There were six of us and five of them. In the end their choice was not easy but they made it instead of my receiving all the five remaining spirits they each went to the one who came from their area of the world. The only one who was left out was my brother from Europe but they did give him a gift. His ability to sense spirits was empowered along with as we would eventually learn was an eidetic memory. He eventually would make a good living as a homicide detective incidentally but it made war hell for him. Not that he ever refused the call if he thought it was needed. However that is not important right now. The dawn following our final night at Stonehenge we all swore to each other put our best efforts to protect and guide mankind from the shadows, to avoid the temptations to have a direct hand in adjusting the world, unless we all agreed it was necessary. We went our separate ways after that we would reconnect ever fifty years to a century to see how everyone was getting along. What happened during those meetings is a tale for another time._

Recorded D195 Y149 M30 assigned Classification level Custodes

Classification level reduced to Standard by order of the Emperor on D200 Y149 M30

Reason logged. _"WHAT THE FRAK ARE YOU FOOLS DOING?"_

Classification level returned to Custodes by order of the Inquisition on D314 Y14 M31

Reason logged. HERESY! … ERROR … REBOOTING … Damage to Cogitator Screen detected … Alerting Adeptus Mechanicus … Repair request logged … Alert! … Bolter discharge detected within the Archive Wing of the Imperial Palace … Alerting Adeptus Custodes … Have a nice day.

* * *

_**Memories of Perpetual's**_

_D Error Y Error M Error_

_Segmentum __ERROR_

_Sector ERROR_

_Sub-Sector ERROR_

_System ERROR_

_Orbiting ERROR_

_**Emperor**_

"_What is important is the fact that, yes I do see him as a brother, yes I will take a side trip to retrieve him from the edge of the living hell, which the Long Night wrought upon mankind, and no this is not a debate, this is an ORDER!" _

_**Darius**_

_He had no idea just how long he had been fighting, but it felt like years, but he was grateful that he did not feel the urge to eat anything. Not that there was anything to eat. His mind wandered to how he had gotten into this particular fix. It took longer than normal but that is to be expected as he deflected an incoming sword swing from the latest demon in this batch. There was the memory, he had come this ancient federation factory world, to recover a copy of Men of Iron base code from after the rebellion's had begun, so he could try to figure out just what had gone wrong. Why so many had died. However it seemed that fate was very content in messing with him. Literally minutes before evacing with the code something had happened. A roar had torn through the Aether, the skies had suddenly turned a shifting miasma if colors, before seeming to settle on a violet pink mixture. Then the creatures started to appear large humanoid forms, resembling the demons of old, wielding swords which looked like tongues of flame had started appearing everywhere. Fortunately the world was still uninhabited save for him and the small support crew he had brought with him. Any hope of rescue had been shattered along with the corvette, as in the throes of shear madness the captain had plowed the vessel into the planet leaving a massive scar across the landscape, the support crew had fared no better. Now he was trapped to fight and die on this blasted hellscape of a planet. Every time one of the demons fell it was swiftly replaced by another of its fellows. Every time he fell, he would wake up faster than normal to be thrown back into the fray. The only rest he got was death. However something in him had changed. He could feel relentless hatred toward the demons who mocked him, that seemed to give him some solace. A flicker of a bulwark now and then, nothing impressive but it was getting stronger with every kill. Quickly ducking under a blow which would have torn his head from his shoulders he danced to the side and swung his own sword into the demon's leg sending it onto all fours. Before it could recover he side stepped again and brought the blade onto the back of its exposed neck, once, twice, thrice he swung finally severing its head, black ichors staining the soil even further. Spinning in place he brought the blade to block a treacherous swing, and got the angle wrong. The blade in his hand shattered leaving him around six inches of blade attached to the hilt. Taking an instant to stare at the shattered blade he looked up at the final demon of this wave. The demon's long tongue slithered out of its maw to caress its blade relishing its impending triumph as it moved in for the kill. In response Darius simply charged the demon catching it by surprise, ducking under a hasty, poorly timed swing he rammed his shoulder into where the diaphragm would be on a human sending it sprawling. The demon attempted to rise but before it could, he planted the sword hilt into its heart, tearing it out, stabbing it again in the throat ripping it free, before planting it firmly between the beasts eyes. Rising to his feet he scanned the immediate area for a replacement weapon. His eyes locked onto a few options before his musings were rudely interrupted._

"_Well mortal, I am impressed, you have earned my favor, all you have to do is swear yourself to me, and power beyond your wildest dreams could be yours." Rumbled a demonic voice._

"_GO! TO! HELL!" Shouted Darius defiantly grabbing a pair of hand axes which were nearby. _

"_HAHAHAHA!" Roared the voice in laughter "I so love your spirit mortal, but perpetual or not, even you have limits, and you will break eventually." Gloated the voice. Around the accursed arena more of these humanoid sword wielding demons appeared, blood-letters they were called according to the voices of unseen spectators who mocked him. "And when you do I will be waiting…"_

"_All right then. LET'S DANCE!" Snarled Darius twirling the twin axes._

_**Emperor**_

"_Do we have a lock yet?" Demanded the Emperor._

"_Not yet my Lord." replied a technician._

_The Emperor glared at the technician. "It should not be this difficult." He stated in a dangerous voice. _

_The technician quailed under the Emperor's glare, before a ping at his station distracted him. "Wait psy burst detected. Should I lock on?" Asked the technician. _

"_DO IT!" Shouted the emperor as he moved to the teleporter. _

"_Lock on in three, two ,one…" Stated the technician, then the teleporter activated._

_**Darius**_

_Darius was in the thick of it, cultist, mutants, and demons alike pressed in. The whole arena had turned into a gigantic free for all, blood flowed like water, corpses making sure footing difficult, his bulwark flared stronger than ever, blocking or deflecting strikes from demon and cultist alike. Sending one of his axes flying into the face of a charging warrior Darius parried and countered another fighter depriving him of his sword then splitting his skull with the second ax. Grabbing the blade he readied himself for more. Suddenly a crack of thunder and the smell of ozone filled the arena, momentary covering the sounds of pitched battle and the sickly stench of blood. A massive glowing golden figure stood tall within the center of the arena, the melee slammed to a screeching halt with the figures appearance. For the first time since this nightmare had started Darius grinned wolfishly, for he could see the fear in the eyes of the demons and it was glorious. _

_**Emperor**_

_He took in the scene before him in a glance searching for one figure out of all the tainted unfortunates and warp entities. He was close, so close. His eyes narrowed, there he was, grinning like an idiot, soaked completely in blood in the middle of a mob, taking heads without a care in the world. He sighed as a demon suddenly realizing it had a new foe charged him. With barely an effort he dodged and back handed the demon on its way past, it fell, its neck at an odd angle, never to rise. Drawing his own sword he waded into the fray to reach the side of the one being on this accursed rock worth a damn. "DARIUS!" He shouted to the one he sought. _

_**Darius**_

_Darius heard his name being shouted and recognized the voice which shouted it but not the figure who shouted it. The giant of a man at his side was over double his own height of almost six feet. "So brother. This is what you have been up to since the Long Night began? Stated the huge figure in a grim yet almost jovial tone. _

"_Oh you know me, going exciting new places, meeting new and unique cultures, getting in fights with them. However I would avoid buying property here, the neighbors are noisy and obnoxious." Replied Darius with a chuckle as he countered a particularly clever swing. "So what have you been up to? Other than being grossly incandescent?" He asked with a grin. His brother looked at himself before realizing that he was in fact radiating a bright golden light. _

_His brother shrugged before he replied as they continued to fight against the pressing horde. "Other than finding you? Since you went somewhere without telling anyone where you went." _

_Darius shrugged in response before saying. "I needed to find something and this was the place to find it. Besides no one was interested in what I was up to anyway. So what is your name this century? You were still Sinclair last time we spoke." He finished as he focused his bulwark to give them some breathing room._

_**Emperor**_

"_Impressive." Was his only response to seeing the barrier of gold colored light form and repulse the mob. Seizing his chance he swiftly placed a large hand on Darius's shoulder before contacting his ship. "Technician two to teleport." _

"_One moment my lord. Getting some interference …" Then the device fired again landing both of them onto the bridge. _

"_Helmsman set immediate course for Earth!" Called the Emperor. "I will attend to my guest." As he steadied his brother whose adrenaline and spite were the only things keeping him standing._

"_Yes my Lord!" Called the Capitan._

"_Lord is it? Quite the promotion considering we all agreed to guide from the shadows." Came Darius's response surprisingly bereft of sarcasm. _

"_It has become necessary for us to take a more active role in guiding mankind." He answered with a grim tone as they departed from the bridge. _

"_Has it gotten that bad? Damn…" Sighed Darius as he allowed himself to be guided to the guest quarters which his brother had prepared for him._

"_We have much to discuss once you have cleaned yourself up. Come and find me once you have made yourself presentable." He told his brother before leaving shutting the door behind him._

_**Darius**_

_He looked around the small cabin before placing his sword on the desk by the door and scrounging up an old federation uniform still in its packaging. Nodding to himself he entered the small personal washroom and promptly dropped the clothes. His reflection in the mirror was staring back at him, beneath all the dried and matted blood and ichors, his face looked hollow, his eyes were sunken to an unhealthy degree. That was not the change which had shocked him however, he had understood that he looked like crap, but the change in his eyes was shocking. Where once he had met pairs of sky blue staring back at him, now they were a deep violet color, he spent a full minute looking at the reflection before giving an extremely deep sigh and starting to peel himself out of the torn, blood drenched clothing he had been wearing. Following one fairly long shower he got dressed; cleaned and examined the sword he had placed on the desk. It was a simple affair, a thirty inch blade with a plain cross guard to protect the hand but it was what he had. After tucking it into the belt he was wearing he exited the cabin and realized that he had no idea where to go, so he began to look for someone to point him in the right direction. Turning to his left he got a couple of paces before seeing an armsman walking toward him but before he got farther than opening his mouth to ask for directions the armsman cut him off._

"_Darius, our lord as asked that I escort you to the meeting room. Please follow me." Stated the armsman in a crisp military voice before he turned sharply in place and marched down the corridor. Darius sighed as he shook his head before setting of after the man. Less than five minutes later they arrived at a large set of double doors. The armsman turned to face him and said. "He should be within, if not he will be shortly."_

_Darius nodded before replying. "Understood. You're dismissed armsman." With those words the man saluted before heading off. He inhaled deeply before entering the room, a single large table and chairs occupied most of the room, for a meeting room it was an extremely spartan affair, not that he really cared given the circumstances. He settled himself into one of the chairs surrounding the table and let his mind wander. It didn't get very far as the doors opened without a sound and his brother strolled in taking a seat across from him before staring into his eyes._

_**Emperor**_

_After a few minutes of simply staring at each other, he spoke. His deep baritone voice shattering the fragile silence of the room. _

"_So Darius what were you doing on the federation factory world? And don't tell me it was nothing. I know you to well for that." The he queried._

_Darius sighed in response resting his head in his hands before answering. "You know full well my part in their creation, and since everyone else who was remotely part of their creation is dead. It falls to me to understand what went wrong."_

"_I told you that only grief would stem from that project Darius. You refused to listen." He responded with a touch of sympathy._

"_THERE WERE SAFE GUARDS BUILT INTO THEIR BASE CODE TO PREVENT THIS!" Darius shouted as he sprung out of his seat and began pacing the length of the room. This lasted about a minute before Darius took a deep breath, pinched the bridge of his nose and calmed himself. "Something happened, something changed and I owe it to everyone who died to find out what and why. So I need an air-gapped cogitator." Darius finished._

_He studied Darius carefully before responding. "Very well however I want to know what you find and about any other projects which may currently reside on earth." _

_Darius nodded as he slumped back into his seat. "All right. You remember the vault project?" _

_He nodded. "Federation project focused on the preservation of various important historical, and cultural artifacts. Code Named Reliquary. What of it?"_

_Darius elaborated. "I was working on a separate but related federation project. Code Name Archive. Project Archive was a proposed doomsday project in the event of a total corruption of all existing federation data bases, technology, history, medical advances, you name it. Everything would be both transcribed onto paper and specially created hardened digital storage devices."_

_He cut Darius off at this point and in a hopeful tone asked. "Was it finished? Is all this knowledge just waiting for us on Earth?" _

_Darius sighed deeply before responding. "No we still trusted them at that moment. The Archive was torched as one of their first acts against us. As for the drives? They hadn't arrived yet so they could be anywhere. The only thing I can tell you about the drives is that they were supposed to be idiot proof, EMP hardened, and could sustain over an hour's worth of orbital bombardment from capital ship scale weaponry. I however never saw them."_

_He sighed as he massaged his temples. "That is unfortunate. However we will make do, we always make do." He paused before continuing. "We are heading to earth to pick up the others then we will be setting course for Molech." _

_Darius mused over the name of the world in silence before speaking again. "Molech? Wasn't that world under an indefinite quarantine? Something about rampant mutation among the local wildlife and fauna?" Darius asked._

_He nodded. "That's the one." He replied in an almost cheery tone._

"…_Oh this should be fun…" Darius said in an extremely resigned voice._

* * *

_D271 Y653 M30_

Segmentum Solar

Sector Solar

Sub-Sector Solar

System Sol

Terra, the Himalayan Mountains, Imperial Palace, System Command Center

"_YOU SAID YOU DESTROYED IT!" Shouted the Emperor._

"_No, I said I didn't know and I wouldn't know, until I got back to the lab I set up to grow and house her." Replied Darius._

"_It's not a her, it's an it Darius, and now it's loose." Scolded the Emperor._

"_It is not my fault that those cybernetic clowns in the Adeptus Mechanicus are incapable of waiting or following instructions. Also when are we going to convince them to stop treating you like a god? Since that flies in the fact of this, Imperial Truth you penned while you were on holiday." Responded Darius with just a hint of smugness. _

"…_How have you read that already?" Questioned the Emperor with more than a bit of irritation._

"_You know me, I have my ways." Dismissed Darius. _

"_You're side tracking this conversation." Snapped the Emperor. "I want to know what you plan to do about a loose AI and…" He stopped suddenly and raised a hand to his communicator, listened for thirty seconds then his eyes went wide._

"_What is it?" Asked Darius suspiciously. _

"_It appears your AI has just hijacked a mercifully, unstaffed Apocalypse class battleship." Stated the Emperor grimly. _

_Darius's eyes suddenly widened as the full impact of this statement dawned on him. "Ok I'll admit that's bad. What's it doing?"_

"_Reports are it is making a hard burn away from Mars. It will not get far, the defense fleet is moving to intercept." Stated the Emperor as the pair turned to a Tactical Cogitator which swiftly brought up the situation. The large holographic table depicted the unfolding scene the fleeing ship now identified as the Fury of Sol was making a hard burn toward minimum safe jump distance from the shipyards of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The defense fleet was responding quickly, several cruisers with their frigate escorts were swiftly trying to bring their guns onto the retreating vessel. An information screen popped up informing the viewers of the Fury of Sol's current status. _

"_Let's see … engines are at full power, void shields are at maximum, no life signs detected, no life support detected, no energy build up detected within lance batteries, or the nova cannon, gellar fields … at full? ." Reported a slightly confused tactical officer. _

"_Energy spike detected within the Warp Drive." Called another tactical officer "The Fury of Sol will be in minimum safe jump range in thirty seconds." _

_All the spectators watched in silence as all the defense vessels currently in range opened fire. The battleship simply continued on its current trajectory, until one of the cruisers tried to physically intercept the fleeing vessel. Then the battleship did something unexpected, it fired its maneuvering thrusters to angle itself over the top of the intercepting cruiser successfully passing over the ship with no damage to either vessel. _

"_Curious…" Said one of the Mechanicus Captains. "If we could only analyze it, think of what we could learn!' Replied a second with an unhealthy amount of glee. _

"_Fifteen seconds to minimum safe distance." Said a third tactical officer. "Alert unidentified warp energies detected." The officer continued. _

"_ALL SHIPS BREAK OFF!" Shouted the Commander of the defense fleet. _

"_NO!" Came the partially synthetic voice of a Mechanicus Magos. "We must capture and examine it!" _

"_I will not risk a tenth of the defense fleet." Responded the fleet commander. _

"_YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE ORDERED COMMANDER." Snarled the Magos._

"_Yes sir…" Came a defeated response as it began to relay the order's to reengage._

_The defense fleet once more started to intercept the retreating vessel but the short time they had spent breaking off pursuit had cost them, even with the extra five seconds the Fury of Sol had spent over shooting the minimum save distance to perform a warp jump. Everyone witnessed the portal forming and the reason for the strange warp energies was spotted. Instead of a shifting maelstrom of color and shapes which was typical of a warp portal, the shape was strangely stable circle and a peculiar pure white light shone from the rift. The vessel swiftly passed into the portal which collapsed behind it. _

_The room was silent for nearly a minute, as communications between various officers continued, heedless of the silence which was engulfing the small command center. Finally Darius breached the fragile silence. "Well all in all that could have been worse." _

"_WORSE?!" Shouted the Emperor incredulously turning to face him. "THIS HAS SET THE CRUSADE BACK AT LEAST FIVE YEARS! WE HAVE A LOOSE AI, WHICH IS IN CONTROL OF ONE OF OUR FINEST BATTLESHIPS, AND NO IDEA WHERE IT WENT. WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT AI WILL DO, IT MAY SIMPLY COME BACK AND ATTACK TERRA WHILE WE ARE AWAY!" _

"_Or she could simply wander and explore the galaxy, learning about other species and not attack us. She had a golden opportunity to do a lot of damage to mankind if she had wanted to." Responded Darius. "We simply don't know, we can't even tell what happened with that warp jump for all we know the ship may NEVER reappear."_

"_What makes you so certain that that THING is not a threat to Mankind?" Demanded the Emperor._

"_Nothing, save the centuries I spent working with her. Do you know just how hard it is to teach a purely logical construct basic ethics?" Asked Darius crossing his arms. When the Emperor did not respond he continued. "It is bloody hard work, I fed her on everything, from logic, to ethics, Aristotle to Plato, the differences between communism and capitalism. How everyone is fallible in their own ways. In the end I wanted a thinker, a synthetic entity who could fully understand the sanctity of life, how personal freedom, without anarchy, was one of the most important concepts of being a sentient life form._

_The Emperor rested his chin on his right hand and contemplated what his brother had said before replying. "So you sought to make an AI who could self determinate, make ethical judgment calls on right and wrong, respected sanctity of all life, and saw slavery as a crime against sentient life?" Summed up the Emperor._

"_Something like that. You know I was up to my neck in the abolitionist movement in the nineteenth century, and you were Abraham Lincoln." Shrugged Darius. "Yes the loss of a battleship before we even began hurts, but you're planning on a crusade which will span all of the old federation territories and beyond so losses are, unfortunately expected. However we do have an opportunity. Something is clearly wrong with our vessels abilities to repel a cyber-warfare attack, better we learn now than when lives are on the line." _

"_Heh. Touché." Snorted the Emperor. Turning to the closest communication officer he ordered. "Put a line into Mars I want to know everything about what just happened." _

_Darius started to move toward the door so he could take a look at his now likely gutted and ransacked lab. The Emperors voice stopped him before he reached the door. "This conversation is not over Darius." Darius half turned to look into the eyes of his brother. "Perhaps but I still need to look at what remains within the lab." Before leaving the Command Center. The Emperor watched him go before snorting in annoyance and beginning to shout at the master shipwright who had finally decided to answer the blasted call._

_Two Hours later._

_**Darius**_

_He sighed as he entered the space which had been one of his workshops before the aptly named Age of Strife had begun. The space had been ransacked; even now tech-priests were scurrying about pulling apart panels in the walls seeking anything that could be of use. Fortunately they were too occupied with their scavenging to give him anymore than a passing glance, casually moving to a certain panel in the wall he took a furtive look around before he depressed the section. The panel slid back with a faint hiss as the old pressure lock disengaged. It was dark within the small alcove so he carefully reached into the space before laying hands on what he sought. He pulled out several small yet extremely high capacity data storage devices, giving them a quick glance to ensure there was no obvious damage or corrosion, he pocketed them and closed the panel behind him. Turning to leave, he suddenly found himself face to face with one of the Magos who had been overseeing the operation, and almost punched him in surprise. (How the frak did they move so quietly especially when they are mostly metal?) He mentally asked himself. _

"_Don't sneak up on people." He said tersely. "I almost hit you." The Magos gave something between a cybernetic chuckle and a wheeze of laughter. _

"_The only one that would have hurt would have been you." The Magos said flatly. _

"_Can I help you with something?" Darius asked as he crossed his arms. It was a rhetorical question of course; he knew what the Magos wanted._

"_Those drives what is on them?" The Magos queried, almost succeeding in suppressing the eagerness in his mostly synthetic voice._

"_Digital copies of historical documents, personal files and projects, among even less interesting things." Answered Darius casually, eyeing the Magos to try to gage his intent, which was a challenge considering most of his face was metal. However he could plainly see the gears both metaphorical and literal spinning within the Magos's mind._

_After what seem like decades the Magos nodded with a whirl and a clicking noise. "Very well." As he moved aside. Darius wasted no time in leaving the lab, once safely out of sight he shuddered, the tech-priests always unnerved him. "Well time to get back to work." He told himself as he headed for the transport. _

* * *

_**Earth**_

_Meanwhile, one reality away on an alternate version of Terra, the year is 1969, local time 5:34._

_The man who was currently the President of the United States of America was rudely awakened by the rigging of his telephone. Grumbling slightly he rolled over and reached for the phone._

"_Hello?" He asked groggily. _

"_Mister President." Came the strong voice of one of his Air Force General's. "We have a situation."_

_(Of course we do, I would not have been woken otherwise.) Thought the President. "I'll be in my office shortly." He said to his General. "I will meet you there sir." Responded the General, before he hung up. The President sighed as he placed the phone on the receiver. "Just another day in the office." He muttered to himself. _

_Dressing swiftly he paused only long enough to have a pot of coffee sent to the Oval Office. He headed to his office as quickly as possible. At the door to the outer office he spotted a figure in a grey robe with a long carved rowan staff on his back. The figure turned toward him at the sound of his approach. _

"_Mister President." Greeted the Shaman._

_The president was taken aback for a moment. This Shaman was younger than the one he was used to working with. _

"_Good morning Shaman." Replied the President. "Where is…" He started._

"_He was called suddenly to attend to some crisis within the Inner Circle, and before you ask, no I don't know what." Shrugged the Shaman. _

"_Shall we?" Asked the President motioning toward the door._

"_After you mister President." Nodded the Shaman._

_The pair entered the Oval Office and were greeted by the aroma of fresh coffee. An Air Force General who had been reviewing a series of images rose and saluted. "Mister President, Shaman." The Shaman swiftly saluted the General in turn._

_The President raised an eyebrow as he saw the Shaman salute the General. "At ease gentlemen." He said as he motioned them to sit on the couches. "What is today's emergency General?" He questioned in half jest as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Coffee anyone?" Gesturing toward the pot. _

"_Please." Nodded the General as he pondered where to begin. The shaman started pouring two cups of the hot beverage. "Thank you." Commented the General when the Shaman handed him a mug. He sighed looking into the depths of the pure black coffee, before looking up into their faces. "Gentlemen at one thirty-four this morning, the Stargazer caught something interesting." Gesturing toward the set of images he had been studying when they had entered. "We're lucky the telescope was pointed at Mars at the time otherwise we would have missed it." The President and Shaman started to look through the images as he spoke. They clearly showed the red planet for the first few images then in between two photos a circle of glowing white appeared followed by half a dozen others as a strange silhouette emerged from the portal which then collapsed once it exited it, but that was not the end of the slides, the object managed to create a second portal which then jumped it toward earth. The object came into focus as some form of space vessel; it lingered for nearly a dozen photos before coming about and performing another of its jumps vanishing from the telescopes sight. Silence ruled the office while they all digested what they had just viewed. _

_The President buried his head in his hands with a groan. "Now I need a drink and it's barely six in the morning." Taking a deep steadying breath he looked up and stared into the Generals eyes. _

"_What do we know?" He asked with much more confidence than he felt. _

"_Sir. I'm afraid you're looking at it." Stated the General grimly. "I had a few people I trust look at those images, they believe that ship is around eight kilometers long, appears to be heavily armored and armed to the teeth."_

"_That is not what I hoped to hear General." Said the President. "We could have an alien race performing reconnaissance on our world, without any way to stop them." _

"_I'm not so sure that it is an alien vessel Mister President" Cut in the Shaman. Both the General and the President looked at him like he was crazy. He was holding one of the clearer images along with a magnifying glass, attempting to bring something into focus, coffee monetarily forgotten. _

"_What gives you that impression Shaman?" Demanded the General. _

"_This writing on the outer hull, it looks like Latin of all things." Explained the Shaman looking up at them. _

"_What does it say?" Both the President and General asked simultaneously. _

_The Shaman said a phrase in Latin before frowning. "Fury of Sol. Well that's not ominous in the least." He said with a touch of sarcasm. _

_Despite the seriousness of the situation they all found themselves chucking at his comment. "Well what do we tell the public? That the Stargazer had a malfunction and bury the whole thing." Queried the General._

"_I think that would be best. I will however need to report this to the Circles. I dread to learn what future could require such a monster." Nodded the Shaman in a resigned tone as he put down the image he had been examining, and reached for his now lukewarm coffee. _

"_What about NATO?" Asked the General. _

"_What about NATO." Countered the Shaman a little more sharply than he should have. "I honestly doubt telling them about this will do any good save cause a panic. No we bury this and keep our eyes on Mars for the time being." Finished the Shaman. _

_The President and General nodded. "All right we'll play it safe for now. I'll mark these for special access classification only. I just hope we're making the right call." Finished the President. _

"_We all do sir." Said the General as he and the Shaman finished their coffee and rose to leave._

_After the pair had left the President looked at the images again, before muttering to himself. "God help us all…"_

* * *

_**Citadel**_

_2469 G.S. (Galactic Standard) Calendar Serpent Nebula, Citadel, Presidium, Consort's Chambers_

_17:50 Galactic Standard Time_

_**Sha'ira**_

_She was done for the evening, no more clients. She was free to settle down for the rest of the day and rest with a cup of tea and a good book. Sha'ira sighed as she mentally reflected on the last twelve hours, so many souls coming to her for comfort and advice trusting her with their secrets. Grabbing the last of her possessions off of the desk in the corner of her chamber she turned to leave, she suddenly found herself grabbing for her desk as unbidden a series of images flashed through her mind. An undiscovered garden world, a mighty space vessel of unknown origin, a fleet idling in darkness where no stars shone. A moment later it was over, Sha'ira sank to the floor with a sigh, pressing her back to the side of her desk for support. What this series of images meant. She had no idea. Such was her curse. All she knew for certain was something had just changed but for good or ill? Only time would tell. With another sigh she pulled herself off of the floor and realized her hopes of a quiet evening were firmly dashed, she needed to present what she had seen to the counsel of matriarchs. One way or another. _

* * *

_**Citadel**_

_2500 G.S._

_The Batarian Hegemony succeeds in petitioning the Citadel Council for exploration rights past Relay 314. Less than a month later a Subjugation err "Exploration and First Contact" Fleet sets out toward the relay. They are never heard from again. The last reported transmission following a short comm. blackout._

_Admiral_ _Ghak'retor: __ "Everything is under control. Situation normal." _

_Hegemony Fleet Command: "What happened?"_

_AG: "We had a slight communications malfunction but everything's perfectly alright now. We're fine. We're all fine here now. How are you?"_

_HFC: "… We're sending another fleet."_

_The second batarian fleet along with a turian patrol who had responded to a distress signal found nothing but a sea of drifting hulks and a still inactive relay. In the aftermath of this revelation the Council wasted no time and declares relay 314 off limits again. At the Councils request the salarian Special Tasks Group allots a fair amount of resources and personnel to attempting to find out what happened to the fleet. Over the next few decades multiple slaver and pirate bands seemingly vanish or are confirmed wiped out by an unknown force. Neither the STG nor the Spectres ever find anything save ghosts and rumors, eventually funds dry up and personnel get reassigned to more pressing issues then legends. Eventually the whole thing falls out of common thought and becomes the obsession of various conspiracy theorists. _

* * *

_**Emperors Dreams**_

D? Y? M?

_For over ten thousand years I have resided within the Golden Throne. During that time I have watched in despair as the dream I work so hard for, sacrificed so much to achieve, has fallen into ruin. Where once I envisioned a united mankind dedicated to reason, science, and knowledge, at peace with ourselves, along with what alien species who posed either no threat to us, or accepted our rule, now mankind is ruled by paranoia, fanaticism, rampant xenophobia, and brutality on a scale I never feared possible. There are bright lights still, certainly, but they are dimmer than I could have imagined, could have feared, the reality of their existence slowly strangling what little good resides within the Imperium. Parts of my consciousness roamed far into the depths of the warp where not even the four willingly go, seeking some way to save the innocents which have lost all hope. What I found instead was not what I hoped or even expected. _

_In some long forgotten corner of the warp, I found a fracture so small, to almost be unnoticed in the vast emptiness surrounding it. Reaching out mentally I pushed against it, what I saw then troubled me greatly. I saw mankind, still in its infancy yet it was not the mankind I knew or remembered, but that was not what shocked me to almost relinquish the contact. I could feel the stillness of the warp, their warp. Whereas the warp as I have know it for all of my life is a constant maelstrom of emotions which ebbs and flows, filled with malicious predators. The warp I felt for a brief moment felt dead, no dead is not the right word calm is more appropriate, it lacked all the raging currents which I am so accustomed to, while there were beings within this alternate warp they seemed harmless, in a don't bother me, and you won't get hurt sense. This place felt eerily familiar, I quickly shrugged the feeling off that was not possible I had never been here before; I would have remembered if I had. Casting my senses toward where Terra should be I suddenly received yet another shock. I felt the presence of shamans for the first time in my life, not the long dead shades which addressed us so long ago, at Stonehenge, but living breathing shamans. What I could tell was that the year was around two thousand of their current era, and that they were still decades if not centuries away from exploring their home system. _

_As I started to pull away I felt something seize my attention, a lost soul floating on one of the almost imperceptible currents. Reaching out, I made contact, and in a flash I saw. The soul was old, it, no, he had forgotten much, like who he had been, but not what, he also remembered his demise, and I witnessed his final, desperate hour. I saw the bridge of what his people the Prothean's had termed a "dreadnought" class vessel, a pitiful ship in reality, only a little over two kilometers in length. I heard through his ears as a sensor officer grabbed his attention. _

"_Admiral something is happening to the Citadel!" _

"_On Screen" Was my, no his only response. On the view screen I saw it. A fairly large space station almost like a flower in shape. A circle with five petals spaced evenly around the inner ring which was currently glowing bright blue color. We stood and moved toward the view screen _

"_It's glowing like a relay…" His, my, our first officer commented. We felt a growing feeling of dread as the impact of the words sank in. _

"_SIGNAL THE DEFENCE FLEET! ORDER THEM TO COME AROUND FACE THE CITADEL!" We shouted at our communications officer. _

"_Admiral?" Came the confused response. _

"_DO IT NOW!" We roared at the officer. _

"_Yes Admiral!" She replied with trepidation and began to relay the order's to the fleet. It did no good. She had barely finished when the first of them appeared from the center of the ring. They were all identical with one exception, the flagship of the invading fleet was almost a kilometer longer than its brethren. Nearly four hundred strong they moved with a calculated precision. An eighth of the newcomers led by their flagship descended onto a tower like structure which jutted toward the center of the ring. The remaining ships simply open fire. We were out flanked in the seat of our power, most of our ships were simply shot in the rear where their shields were weakest, their drive cores rupturing tearing hulls apart, dooming all souls aboard to the cold, uncaring void of space. _

"_Bring us about!" We shouted to our helmsman _

"_I want all weapons primed NOW!" We shouted to the stunned bridge crew. _

"_SEND THE EMERGNCEY SIGNAL TO ALL THE FLEETS WE CAN'T LOSE THE CITADEL!" Was the next order we roared. The enemy was becoming clear now they looked like … Squid? Giant Mechanical Squids which were tearing apart some of the finest Prothean ships like they were nothing. While the bulk of its fleet engaged the defenders the enemy flagship simply settled onto the tower which surprisingly held under the mechanical monstrosities attentions. _

"_Admiral! Incoming transmission from the patrol fleet!" Shouted the communication officer. _

"_Put them through!" We responded. _

"_Admiral! The relay just shut down! We're trapped!" The Commander of the patrol fleet informed us with an edge of terror creeping into his voice. _

"_WHAT!" We roared at him. Then we understood, the Citadel tower held the power to control the relay network, and we had just lost it. Unless we could take it back the whole Empire would be cut off, easy targets for any invading force. The odds of us retaking the tower were getting slimmer by the moment as one of the three dreadnoughts within the system was hit amidships and simply cut in half, before exploding in a massive shockwave which engulfed a cruiser, along with a pair of frigates, destroying them instantly. Then the enemies numbers simply tripled as more of them jumped into the system. _

"_WHERE ARE THEY COMING FROM?!" Exclaimed the Capitan of a Cruiser just moments before one of the invaders guns silenced him and his crew forever. _

"_ALL SHIPS OPEN FIRE ON ONE AT A TIME" We ordered. _

"_WE CAN'T STOP IT! IT'S GOING TO…" Came the scream of a frigate Commander just as one of their leading ships rammed into her own, ending her resistance. Suddenly all the communication frequencies went dead, and a new voice roared from every speaker on the ship. _

"_**WE ARE HARBINGER!"**_

"_WE NEED COMMS BACK NOW!" We shouted in desperation at the communications officer, while we watched as the fleet now unable to coordinate its efforts began picking targets at random, while they were being quickly picked off by return fire. Barely a quarter of our ships were left. We watched in horror as a second dreadnought went up in a blue explosion. _

"_Only one choice…" We quietly muttered to ourselves. _

"_HELMSMAN! ENGINES TO MAXIMUM! SET COURSE FOR THE CITADEL TOWER! I WILL NOT GIVE THESE INVADERS THE SATISFACTION OF TAKING IT INTACT! FOR THE EMPIRE!" We shouted these orders in desperation. If there was any objections on the crews minds they did not voice them. They knew what was at stake, a mood of grim determination settled across the bridge. _

"_I WANT OUR MAIN GUN FIRING EVER INSTANT IT IS ABLE!" We were going to die that much was clear, but maybe our unseen sacrifices would save some of our people, give them a chance to vanish, be over looked. Even without communications the rest of the fleet picked up on our plan the instant our ship, the flagship of the Prothean Navy began to move. We had less than twenty ships left including our own, less than a tenth of what we started with. It would have to do. No. It had to do. The frigates and cruisers formed a wedge with us at the center, we were shielded as best as they could. As one formation we rushed into the fray trying to blast our way to the Citadel tower. _

_For a moment it looked like we were going to make it, we managed to cripple or destroy, several of the invaders in our mad rush. However that hope proved to be a false one. The invaders figured out our strategy and began to compensate, and our few remaining ships simply started to die. They sold their lives dearly, each one throwing themselves into the line of fire to give us the chance to save our people. By the time we were in position to fire on the Citadel tower only our ship along with two cruisers were left. _

_However fate chose that moment to abandon us. Our main gun was still loading when the invaders flagship simply, almost lazily, raised two of its tentacle mounted weapons and cored both of the remaining cruisers. Seeing our main gun was ready once more, we shouted. _

"_ALL GUNS! OPEN FIRE!" This was the last command we ever gave. A lucky or simply well aimed shot from the enemy flagship met the accelerating round in the barrel, the sudden conflicting forces violently tearing the ship apart. On the bridge consoles overloaded and violently exploded sending shards of glass along with other materials ripping into any flesh which had the misfortune to be in its path. _

_We stood alone in the center of the bridge surrounded by our dead and dying crew. We the Prothean's had failed. We had walked into a trap tens of thousands of years, if not longer in the making. We fell to our knees, as we watched helplessly as thousands of similar ships poured through the Citadel relay heading toward the smaller relay out of the system, ready to continue their slaughter. They were Reapers not of grain but of souls and civilizations… Those were his last thoughts before darkness claimed him. _

_Releasing the soul back to its endless journey across the currents of the Sea of Souls I was forced to realize that the sudden demise of this species did, in fact trouble me. If what this Prothean had realized with his last breaths was true then the version of mankind which existed within this alternate reality was in jeopardy, maybe not at this moment but it could be at anytime in its future, and that is unacceptable, something needed to be done, something had to be done._

_**Emperor**_

_Mentally returning to the throne room of the Imperial Palace I swiftly began locating the one I required at this instant. The souls of my dead sons were never far and even then they shone like torches within the masses of spirits who resided within this part of my Palace. Striding through the masses of human and space marine souls, each of them in turn kneeling in my presence, I had long since given up telling them that it was unnecessary, as they took it as a test of faith, much to my annoyance. Eventually I found who I sought; high on a pillar reclining in a beam of sunlight was my ninth son. He lay basking in the sunlight, seemingly asleep, totally at peace. As much as I loathed waking him, I needed him for the task ahead. "Sanguinius." I called softly to the resting figure._

_**Sanguinius**_

_He heard his name being spoken softly, that was enough. The Primarch's sapphire blue eyes snapped open, clear and bright, for he knew who was calling him. He responded instantly diving from his perch, gliding gracefully on his pure white feathered wings to the floor of the Throne Room, his mane of golden blond hair flowing behind like a gilded river. He landed softly before his father, careful not to land on anyone by mistake, planted the tip of his sword in the floor and knelt. "Father." He said in a clear musical voice. "You called me?" "Yes my son." His father replied. "Now rise and walk with me. We have much to discuss." "Yes father." He stated as he rose to his feet and sheathed his blade across his back. _

_**Emperor**_

_The pair traveled swiftly to a spot where they could talk, despite dead men and women telling no tales, he did not want to risk anything, this was simply to important. _

"_What is bothering you father?" His son asked sensing his pensive mood. _

_With as sigh he told Sanguinius what he had seen, about the small crack to another reality, the impending threat to another version of humanity. Sanguinius simply listened with interest as his father laid out his concerns. Once his father had finished he asked the question which was starting to bother him. "What do you plan to do about this and why do you need me?" The Emperor opened his mouth the respond but before he could he was interrupted. Suddenly deep within the depths of the warp, beyond the boundary of the Imperial Palace, came a scream of rage, which seemed to shift between the extremes of masculine, feminine, and some point in between, often all three at once. "CEGORRAAAAAACCCHHH!"_

"_Someone sounds angry." Chuckled the Emperor, as the scream of rage stopped echoing off the palace walls._

"_We're going to have to play host to more clowns aren't we?" Asked Sanguinius with a sigh of resignation, as he glanced at a corner of the room, where a small number of harlequin spirits entertained the souls of a crowd of human and eldar children. _

"_We both know they can't go anywhere else." Replied the Emperor grimly looking toward the group._

"_I know, it's just some are not happy with their presence. Most likely because they were killed by eldar, their harlequins, or they knew someone who was." Sanguinius nodded. _

"_Understandable. They also must realize eventually that we are all in the struggle against the dark forces of chaos together. We need them as much as they need us." Returned the Emperor as he waited for his guest to arrive. _

_In a flash of bright prismatic light and an explosion of confetti which blanketed most of the room the most eccentric of all the god's appeared. With a flourish and an extravagant bow Cegorach greeted the Emperor. "Greetings great Emperor! How are we this fine day?" The harlequin exclaimed. _

_In spite of himself the Emperor smiled. "I am well Cegorach. How are you?" He responded._

"_We are fantastic! Your followers were wonderful! They should be along shortly." Cegorach declared. Almost on queue two squads of Raven Guard appeared, more than a few of them supporting the haggard looking souls of several eldar, from shadows cast by a bolter shell General Creed emerged still chewing on his cigar. Swiftly the returned imperial souls saluted and returned to their comrades, while Creed went to catch up with Color Sergeant Kell, leaving the eldar to relax in the presence_ _of one of their few remaining deities. _

"_I take it Creed was a help?" The Emperor asked the god of harlequins._

_Cegorach beamed at him "Oh he was magnificent! The great fat one never saw it coming, and poor, dear Isha gets fresh tea and cakes!" He exclaimed with uncontrolled glee._

_The Emperor chuckled momentarily before sighing and shaking his head. "I will admit that there are times I wish we could do more for her." Then his mood shifted as he clapped his hands together. "But we have things to discuss Cegorach, if you could be parted from your people for a while?"_

_The harlequin nodded as he motioned the new arrivals to join the small handful of their kin who had been granted sanctuary within this realm. Before turning back to the Emperor and the Primarch, cocking his head to the side Cegorach spoke. "So what is it that we must discuss?" Voicing the question which was on Sanguinius's mind as well. _

_The Emperor nodded as he took a final look around to check that there were no eavesdroppers before explaining to Cegorach what he had witnessed, and his concerns. The harlequin digested his words in silence for a few moments before Sanguinius voiced a comment._

"_You have told us what you saw, and that it concerns you, but not what you plan to do about it."_

"_You are correct my son. My plan for starters is for you to watch over them for the time being." The Emperor explained. _

_Sanguinius blinked with surprise at those words, before voicing a single word as a response. "What?"_

"_You heard me, my son, I need you to be who you are, a protector, a steadfast guardian for those who still live free from the horrors of the warp."_

_Sanguinius nodded slowly before answering. "Very well. I will do as you ask father, and I shall leave at once." He then turned and headed away from the pair of deities._

_Cegorach turned to watch Sanguinius leave before turning back to the Emperor voicing his question in a more serious tone. "And what do you want from us?"_

"_Mostly for you to be yourself but I would like to see you step up the harassment of the ruinous powers. I don't want them to bleed into this new reality which is not ready for them." The Emperor responded. _

_Cegorach pondered the request for several moments before he nodded. "We can do that. We have a few pranks that we have been wanting to try." _

_The Emperor raised an eyebrow there was no way it would be that easy. "But?" The Emperor prompted._

"_But we want to know how you accomplish this feat. So we can attempt to save some of our own people." The harlequin clarified. _

_The Emperor nodded, he had expected this request. "That is agreeable." _

_Cegorach grinned in pure delight. "Then let the games begin!"_

* * *

_**Citadel **_

_2647 G.S._

_The batarian Admiral __Asako __Dhamgodah activates and leads a small fleet through what will be known as the__ Shanxi-Theta__ relay, discovers and attacks the Earth Systems Alliance colony of __Shanxi. The fledgling __Earth Systems Alliance Navy manages to repel the batarians and chase the survivors back through the relay, but choose not pursue them further due to losses and await reinforcements. While the batarians regroup and plan their next move, the citadel council having detected a relay activation redirects a turian patrol fleet to investigate the matter. Meanwhile the Earth Systems Alliance Navy having been reinforced by the second fleet tentatively starts scouting beyond the __Shanxi-Theta__ relay only to be met by the patrol fleet which was ordered to investigate when the __relay came online. Due to communication failures, translation issues, along with mistrust on both sides contact with the __turian patrol fleet and Earth Systems Alliance Navy is slow going but manages to make enough progress to effectively communicate until the batarians response fleet jumps into the system. Seeing the return of the invading forces the Systems Alliance Navy requests help from the patrol fleet as they move to blockade the relay citing the previous attack on __Shanxi__, while the batarians complain to the patrol fleet claiming that they were attacked without provocation and use fabricated evidence to demand assistance as according to the citadel treaties. The turians knowing the batarians reputation orders them to leave without any success. The patrol fleet is forced into the conflict as the batarians start pushing for the relay and open fire on the Systems Alliance Navy. The joint forces of the Systems Alliance Navy and the turian fleet destroy most of the batarian vessels, including __Admiral __Dhamgodah's flagship, sending the survivors once again fleeing for their own space, but not without casualties. Nearly a third of the human and turian ships are damaged or crippled but none were outright destroyed. The patrol commander managed to message the citadel and formal first contact proceeded from there despite the batarians efforts to sabotage the proceedings. The truth about __Admiral __Dhamgodah's actions soon comes to light with the aid of the salarian S.T.G., and the Batarian Hegemony is quick to disavow any knowledge of his actions. Unable to prove otherwise the citadel was hesitant to level any sanctions against the Hegemony leaving relations between the Batarian Hegemony and the Earth Systems Alliance tense to borderline hostile. _

* * *

_**Arcturus Station**_

_2150_

_Jonathan Shepard and Hannah Wise marry._

_2151_

_July 24__th_

_Alexander Shepard is born._

_**Citadel**_

_2154_

_April 10__th_

_While on leave the Shepards are ambushed Jonathan Shepard is murdered, and Alexander Shepard is kidnapped by unknown assailants. Hannah Shepard is severely wounded. Witness reports describe a "golden angel" shielding Hannah Shepard during the attack. She is rushed to a hospital._

_April 11__th_

_Elisabeth and Isabelle are born via emergency c-section shortly afterward then their mother is rushed into surgery. The twins are discovered to have heterochromia._

_April 12__th_

_Hannah Shepard leaves surgery and is expected to make a full recovery._

_Following a sweep of the station, no sign of Alexander Shepard is found._

_The __Systems Alliance Naval Intelligence Office continues to search._

_2662_

_One of Edan Had'dah's survey teams discovers a strange ship orbiting an uncharted world._

_2663 G.S._

_The Leviathan of Dis is discovered on Jartar before subsequently vanishing._

_The Leviathan of Dis slowly starts indoctrinating batarian scientists and officials encouraging them to step up their attacks on humanity which leads to an increase in slave raids. _

_2665 G.S._

_The Earth Systems Alliance embassy opens on the citadel with Ambassador Anita Goyle along with Shaman Draven Knight representing humanity. _

_While attempting a mission on Camala to rescue Kahlee Sanders and bring in Dr. Shu Qian for illegal AI research Lieutenant David Anderson and SPECTRE Saren Arterius are ambushed by several platoons of the batarians Special Interventions Unit under the orders of Edan Had'dah. While Anderson and Saren are able to defeat one of the S.I.U. platoons saving Kahlee Sanders in the process, the remaining platoons manage to secure Dr. Qian and his research before sabotaging the refinery and escaping. An explosion severely injures Saren and Kahlee but with Anderson's help they all escape with their lives. However the workers in the camp surrounding the refinery were not so fortunate. The Batarians deny any S.I.U. involvement and the council decides against investigating further, despite Sarens report on what happened, the mission is ultimately judged by the counsel to be a failure, preventing Anderson from being elevated to the position of SPECTRE. Through Had'dah the Batarian Hegemony learns the location of the Reaper Nazara._

* * *

Authors Note One.

Setting the stage.

I felt that giving the reader a general overview of the differences within both realities was called for.

(You can put those pitchforks and torches away lore fans.)

However I didn't want to change too much about the 40K universe as it stands because let's face it. We all love it just the way it is.

On the redone First Contact War

For starters. Yeah I pushed it up 10 years so Elisabeth and Isabelle could be born on the Citadel. Don't worry there is a small plot involving that.

Second of all. The First Contact War always sort of bugged me. Why would the commander of a patrol fleet be so damn trigger happy to open a first contact situation with gunfire? The fact that a patrol fleet has such a high possibility of engaging in first contact situations, at any moment, with people who had no reasonable way of knowing citadel law means that the officers assigned to the fleet would be under a bleeding microscope. So the gung-ho commander which attacked the alliance and Shanxi in canon, would have been reassigned unless he was very good at bullshitting his psychological examinations.

Also CREED LIVES! While I admit to toying with the idea of having Creed end up with Shepards team at some point just so he can pull his trademark Tactical Genius on Harbinger and the rest of the Reapers. Having Harbinger out flanked by a couple of fleets hiding behind an asteroid and watching him logic bomb would be priceless. Most likely not going to happen but it amuses me.

Finally my muse is very fickle so I can't promise a constant update schedule, and the next two chapters are going to be very combat heavy, chapter two being 40K and the crossover event, while chapter three covers Eden Prime.


	2. Chapter 2 Solace and Regret

**A/N Editing the first chapter. Sorry no double update guys, gals, and others.**

* * *

"Speaking normally, Outgoing Vox/Comm Channel communication"

"_Incoming Vox/Comm Channel communication"_

_(Internal thoughts)_

_*Mental/Telepathic commutation*_

(?) Unknown language (?)

* * *

Chapter 2 Solace and Regret

_Thought for the Day._

_For every battle honor, a thousand heroes die alone, unsung, and unremembered._

* * *

D259 Y059 M42

Segmentum Tempestus

Sector Reductus

Sub-Sector Redacted

System Redacted

Orbiting Some Emperor Forsaken Ice-ball (also Redacted)

**Inquisitor Thurmond Hoth**

12 hours after planet fall

Inquisitor Thurmond Hoth of the Ordo Malleus (and a member of the Xeno Hybris branch) opened his eyes and took in the scene above him, seeing and recognizing the ceiling of the main medical by of his Firestorm Frigate _The Lance of Truth._ He sat up with a faint almost nonexistent groan. That was enough for the Almoness Advance on duty to notice his state of awareness and move over to his bed. Sister Shira of the Order of Serenity clad in the usual white ruby trimmed robes of her order, and an almost imperceptible smile in her light green eyes remarked as she approached.

"Inquisitor you do not need to be injured to come and visit." Hoth chuckled at this.

"Sister I would be remiss in my duties if I allowed you to become bored." Then taking a deep breath he asked the question which he would be told the answer to regardless.

"So how bad was it?" Shira's eyes narrowed a fraction as she rattled of the list of injuries.

"6 cracked ribs on your left side, along with a dislocated shoulder, a relatively minor skull fracture, and a surprisingly slight concussion. You were fortunate." Hoth winced at this, both from recounting of his injuries and from a small but sharp lance of pain from his wounded side.

"That bad?" He muttered almost to himself as he tried to remember what had lead to such a list of injuries.

"And without the aid of Knight-Sergeant Galahad, and Lieutenant Fane it would have been much, much worse." Replied Shira crossing her arms.

That did it. Hoth remembered now what had happened, he had been on the planet advancing with his retinue along with two platoons of the Death Korps of Krieg's 123rd toward the front to link up with the regimental command so they could plan a offensive on that blasted ritual the arch enemy's forces were attempting when that treasonous Black Legionnaire had somehow slipped past them. The first warning of his presence was a sickening crunch as the Legionnaire punched one of the Kriegians through a brick wall. Hoth remembered spinning around raising his blessed artificer plasma gun just in time to see the gauntleted hand swinging his way, backhanding him through another wall, tearing his weapon from his grasp, and stunning him. He remembered glaring into the twisted traitorous marine's visor as he took two slow, deliberate steps toward him, ignoring the guardsmen and women around him and raised his fist for a crushing final blow. Then like a bolt of the Emperors own divine wrath the blade of a mighty force glaive cleaved air, blighted power armor, and corrupted space marine in one fell and righteous blow. The traitor collapsed cleaved from shoulder to waist with the old Grey Knight standing behind him, while it was impossible to read the old warriors facial expression through his helmet he was fairly sure it was a grim one.

"My thanks, Knight-Sergeant." Gasped Hoth as he tried to stand, only to fall back as pain lanced across his chest and into his shoulder. Then he felt an arm under his right shoulder helping him stand in spite of the pain coursing like red hot needles through his body. He looked to his right to see Lieutenant Fane supporting him, the man's mood was clearer than the impenetrable mask the Grey Knight always wore even without his helmet.

"Inquisitor are you severely injured? That was a serious blow." The Lieutenant inquired a hint of concern in his voice.

"I will be fine Lieutenant." Looking the man in the eyes knowing full well that if he did not the Lieutenant would advise him to extract. _(Especially after what happened to the last commanding officer he had.)_ Thought the Inquisitor grimly.

Lieutenant Fane looked into the eyes of his current commanding officer and the sighed. The Inquisitors dark blue eyes were out of focus from the looks of his shoulder it seemed to be at least dislocated if not worse. Yet the man was stubborn, dedicated to his duty to both the Imperium and the Emperor and those alone had won him a fair amount of respect from both the men and women he had chosen for his retinue as well as the old Grey-Knight. With a sigh of resignation he did what he knew could earn him the Inquisitors ire but if he did not and the Inquisitor died because of it he would not forgive himself.

"Inquisitor how many fingers am I holding up?" Asked the Lieutenant as he raised his hand with two fingers up a fair distance from the Inquisitors face, Inquisitor Hoth glared into the perpetual's violet eyes.

"Lieutenant Fane we do not have time for this." Stated the Inquisitor with just a hint of annoyance behind his words, that hint had been enough to cower subsector governors in the past. Lieutenant Fane was not by any stretch of the imagination a fool, and he was well aware of the danger in the Inquisitor's tone.

"I know my Lord, however I must insist regardless. How many fingers am I holding up?" The Inquisitor's glare continued for a few moments before he sighed.

_(I really wish we did not have to play this game.)_ Hoth thought. He knew the truth about Darius, one of the first perpetuals, long time companion to the Emperor himself. He had even allowed Hoth read his mind to prove his identity. However despite the fact that Darius severely outranked him, he had insisted on not being treated differently than any other normal member of the retinue. Hoth could respect that, the desire to be normal, after all he had felt a similar feeling when he had learned that he was a psyker and the black ships came for him.

"You have made your point Lieutenant, I see anywhere from two to four." The Grey Knight suddenly spoke his voice stern but not hard or unsympathetic just factual.

"Inquisitor Hoth if you are injured to the point of admitting it then I must insist that you extract and receive treatment. Lieutenant Fane you are here by ordered to escort the Inquisitor to the Thunderhawk for immediate extraction then report back here for further instructions. Take one of the Krieg platoons with you." The old warrior had spoken and no one was willing to attempt to argue with the Grey Knight.

The trek back to the Thunderhawk was uneventful, if a little slow due to the Inquisitor's current condition and despite the Inquisitor's grumbling he allowed himself to be buckled into a seat on the craft and sadly looked out the opening as the ramp closed sealing the Thunderhawk for flight, The whole time he watched the retreating forms of the Kriegian platoon as they headed back toward the rest of the unit and Lieutenant Fane standing at attention, watching him like a well trained hound ensuring he did not attempt to sneak off and rush back into the fray. Inquisitor Hoth suddenly felt sad, not of being unable to see this mission through (that was shear disappointment speaking) but he was suddenly struck with the sense he would never see any of these brave men and women of the Imperium again. With a sigh he leaned back to the most his injuries would allow and closed his eyes.

_(Emperor how had this mess spiraled so far out of control?)_ He mentally asked himself.

He knew of course. The whisper of a Standard Template Construct had all that had been need for the Adeptus Mechanicus to summon their Skitarii legions and march on this blasted ice-ball. Then the whole thing had gone straight to the warp. The first Skitarii legion made planet fall easily enough, quickly tearing into the frozen remain of a long dead city of man. The reports of the city being dated pre Age of Strife sent the Tech-Priests into a frenzy deploying all the Skitarii legions they had had on hand a dozen in total. Day's turned into weeks, and then weeks turned into months, as the Legions scoured the city with a determination which could have put a tyranid hive mind to shame. Then one day a platoon of the Skitarii managed to find and crack open a bunker which had been frozen over for millennia. Inside they found "it" not the STC that they coveted but something far, far more dangerous. The thing they found looked like a Tech-Priest, he sounded off like he was trapped in a sort of memory loop from long isolation. The truth like always was more complicated and much, much worse. The Skitarii platoon had taken it to their base camp believing it was as it appeared, a long lost Tech-Priest. That was their first mistake; their second mistake had been to leave it alone when it requested to be. The "Tech-Priest" had been in fact one of Nomen Ryne's False-Men an unusually intelligent and proactive one at that.

Inquisitor Hoth frowned. Once left to its own devices the False-Man had done something to the nearby Skitarii before the Tech-Priests in orbit had know what was happening, or could even have attempted to counter what was happening the damage had been done. A full third of the Skitarii legions had been corrupted and had turned on the remaining legions. The resulting conflict while mercifully short had been devastating. The corrupted legions had been utterly destroyed, but at a high cost they took a half of the loyal legions with them and had severely depleted the remainder, to the point where they had been folded into a single remaining legion. The Adeptus Mechanicus despite these losses had called the Astra Militarum for assistance in both securing the planet and assisting the remaining legion in locating the coveted relic. Battlefleet Reductus had responded along with the Astra Militarum regiments they had on hand. Originally destined for minor conflicts around the sector, all the regiments had been diverted here. The total might of the Imperial Guard on arrival was mostly comprised of the Death Korps of Krieg twenty-five regiments in total along with a further five regiments of Valhallan Ice Warriors. That combined with the Imperial Navies presence in the system had made the Tech-Priests hopeful despite their losses. However as the wisdom of old states "Hope is the first step on the road to disappointment."

Inquisitor Hoth's frown deepened. _(Oh it had looked promising, for a few weeks.)_ He thought to himself grimly. _(Then all hell had broken out across the sector.)_ His pattern of thought finished itself.

Sector wide Chaos cults of all factions had suddenly roared on mass from the shadows, each and every one of them eager to butcher or worse the innocent in the names for their respective masters. The only saving grace had been the fact that they hated each other just as much as they hated the Emperor and his loyal servants. However instead of cult hunting on the many worlds affected by this madness like many of his brothers and sisters in the Inquisition he and his crew had been sent here with no further explanation other than "It is the Emperors will." Which of course solved everything, and in reality answered absolutely nothing. Not that (Emperor forbid) he had any doubts, far from it he just wish things could be clearer at times. Of course such clarity would make the work of the Inquisition so much easier to the point of making the Inquisition itself irrelevant.

_(No, such clarity is the domain of the __Ecclesiarchy__ and their priests. Black and white only works for the fanatical and the blind, not for those who have to walk in the dark to protect the light.) _ He decided.

_(Oh the things those priests thought they knew of the enemies of the Imperium, most of them never having been on the front lines in their lives, never seeing the horrors of the great enemy, never trying to unravel the plots of the Eldar, or combat the eternal ravaging hordes of orks. It was a simple yet ignorant view of the universe that they held but perhaps it was for the best and yet, ignorance is never bliss it is just as dangerous as knowledge in the wrong hands. A lesson he had learned very well.)_ The jolting of the Thunderhawk at that moment made him grimace not just from the flash of pain it had triggered but the memory his pattern of thought had brought to his mind.

* * *

D142 Y047 M42

Segmentum Solar

Sector Solar

Sub-Sector Solar

System Sol

Orbiting Holy Terra

Inquisitorial Victory Class Battleship _Fury of the Righteous_

"YOU CANNOT BE SEROUS!" Shrieked Inquisitor Marcella at Hoth "You what that THING sanctioned?"

_(Here we go again.)_ Thought Hoth grimly, the same old accusations whenever he did something, no anything remotely unorthodox. He was a heretic, he was trying to taint and subvert the Holy Inquisition from within, and so on and so forth. It would bother him a lot more if they could get just a little more creative with their accusations but no reason to let them know that. However things were starting to get out of hand, AGAIN, the puritans in attendance were whipping themselves into a frenzy, which generally ended with someone, which could be anyone, dead, if the past was anything to go by.

_(I probably should interject before Inquisitor Marcella has an aneurysm.)_ Hoth decided.

Just as Inquisitor Marcella inhaled to continue her tirade Hoth interrupted her, in a tone which simply dripped sarcasm.

"Inquisitor Marcella could you explain to me without your usual series of baseless accusations. Why are you so frightened by this child?" Hoth smiled inwardly as he crossed his arms, when he laid just enough emphasis on the final word to draw attention to the focus of this…discussion. The child in question knelt between Lieutenant Fane and Knight-Sergeant Galahad in chains, following the arguments with her bright emerald green eyes, trying desperately not look mortally afraid, and ultimately failing. Anyone with any Psyker abilities what so ever could feel it, which was sadly for her was most everyone in the room, save for some of the Inquisitors and their agents but if they were aware of her discomfort they showed no sign of caring.

Inquisitor Marcella sputtered momentarily before recovering her composure. "Do not sidetrack this discussion. That thing is an affront to the Imperium and an abomination in the eyes of the emperor!" She declared while she gestured dramatically, getting more than a few shouts of agreement from the puritans in attendance.

Hoth picked up a spike of annoyance from Darius as from the corner of his vision he saw the man look toward the ceiling in exasperation. His actions were fortunately over looked for the time being. However Hoth could not focus on that right now. The puritans were almost at the tipping point.

"Enough talk! This Xeno Hybris heretic has the nerve, to bring an aeldari hybrid freak to HOLY TERRA ITSELF! It once again falls to the true members of the inquisition to do what must be done!" Shouted one of the monodominant's in attendance as he stood to glare at Hoth.

"And yet all we hear you do is talk!" One of the amalathians rebutted to the monodominant who had spoken. The monodominant who had spoken started to turn red with anger.

"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THIS! AND THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOU MOTION HOTH!" He shouted as he drew his sidearm aimed and fired. The roar of the bolt pistol was almost immediately countered by a clear ringing sound as the bolters round collided with a barrier of gold and silver energies which appeared to weave together almost to the point of seeming alive. The bolter round was stuck trying to bore through the energy field which it had collided with, it continued for several moments before its internal fuel supply failed. Yet it did not fall to the chamber floor it remained floating motionless until Darius reached out, through the barrier and simply plucked it gently from the air.

There was silence in the chamber as everyone processed what had just happened. All eyes were on Darius and Galahad as the pair exchanged a look. It became fairly clear that the two had just had a telepathically communicated when Darius nodded, the silver within the barrier vanished to be replaced with a smaller one of gold which covered the hybrid and Darius. Everyone saw the Grey-Knights wrist mounted storm-bolter level at the offending inquisitor and fire. Unlike the hybrid, the monodominant did not have a psy-barrier to prevent a hasty execution. The simultaneous twin cracks of the storm-bolter sent two mass reactive shells slamming into the hapless inquisitor's chest, blasting him backward onto his chair which toppled over with a crash. Galahad slowly lowered his arm allowing it to return to his side.

"Since you have all apparently forgotten why we are here, allow me to remind you." Galahad began his voice while modulated by his helmet was laced with danger. His tone made all the Inquisitors in attendance sit up straight.

"We are here to establish whether or not the hybrid will be sanctioned and allowed to be trained in his service. That is the only reason why we are here. Now Inquisitor Marcella once more, do you have any actual evidence or reasoning to present against the motion?" The Grey-Knight demanded glaring through his helmet at the woman.

"I … No. No I do not." Marcella stammered defeated.

"Then I believe we are done here." Galahad stated in a tone which brooked no arguments. With those words the majority of the attendees took the hint and left as quickly and with as much dignity as possible.

"Well that could have been worse." Darius commented once he was sure everyone not in their little group was out of earshot. Galahad snorted with annoyance, while Darius dismissed the psy-barrier, Hoth gave them both disapproving looks.

"This will not help us in the long run; now get the child to our transport. I want to put as many light years between myself and this place as possible before the next solar day." Hoth stated somewhat sharply.

Darius shrugged before he severed the chains with his sword. "The monodominant's are a serious threat to the Imperium as it stands today. They really think that killing off all the psykers and the astartes will help when we need both. So one less is not a great loss. I'll handle the ceremony; I need to check in with the old man and the archives anyway."

Hoth sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then see it done."

* * *

_(Yes.)_ That had been a bad day Hoth reflected. While the hybrid had succeeded in the ritual with no noticeable changes, he had been routinely given the more unpleasant assignments by his superiors.

_(Nothing I can do about it now.)_ He decide as he passed unto a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Dragging himself out of his reflections and back into the present, Hoth inquired to Sister Shira. "Am I cleared to leave?"

Shira cocked her head to the side a fraction studying him closely before responding. "Yes. However I must insist that you take it easy for at least a week so your body can finish healing."

Hoth dipped his head in thanks. "Very well, nothing more strenuous than reports, you have my word."

She turn away gesturing toward the door as she did so, Hoth was almost out the door before her parting words reached him. "Do not forget I can confine you to the medical bay if I feel it is necessary Inquisitor."

"Noted sister." He replied in a subdued tone.

Hoth headed toward the bridge of the frigate, passing several crew along the way, nodding at their salutes. Before too long he was facing the set of double doors which would open into the western side of the bridge, he took a deep breath and entered. He looked to the right as he entered and spied Captain Alice Anenya overlooking the bridge. His observations were disrupted by a shout.

"Inquisitor on deck!" An armsman shouted swiftly coming to attention.

"As you were!" He called back before anyone else had a chance to come to attention. He walked over to Captain Anenya, but she acknowledged him before he could speak.

"Inquisitor." She nodded glancing at him.

"Captain. Status report." He nodded back at her.

"_The Lance of Truth_ is at full operational status. As for Battlefleet Reductus it could be better." She said as she handed him a dataslate.

Hoth reviewed the data in silence. Apparently a small chaos fleet had jumped in while he had been unconscious. Battlefleet Reductus had lost more than a few vessels, mostly escorts but several cruisers had either been severely damaged or destroyed, however the heretics had been completely eliminated. Hoth nodded when he finished passing the dataslate back to the captain of his ship.

"What about the situation on the ground?" He pressed.

Captain Anenya sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "The kriegians and valhallans lines managed to hold against the cultist charges but they have taken heavy losses, the skitarii were off doing something when the attack happened, otherwise the imperial guard's losses would have been lighter."

"What!" Hoth almost shouted the word. "They were ordered to assist in fortifying and holding that line. I ordered them to hold that line. Where did they run off to?" He continued as his hands clenched in anger.

Anenya shook her head. "I don't know. I just know what the reports say and that is they never showed."

"Damn them and their obsessions!" Hoth hissed through his teeth, before he took a deep breath and started to calm himself. "I'll deal with them later. Anything else I need to know before I head of to fill out reports?" He inquired still internally seething with anger.

"Just the imperial navy was also forced to bombard the cultist lines, and that Knight-Sergeant Galahad, Lone-Wolf Erik Winterbourne, Blanks Odette and Yorke all made it back little over an hour ago. They're all in your meeting room waiting to debrief." The Captain answered.

Hoth's eyebrows rose slightly but other than that he kept his face blank "Well then, I'd better go debrief them then. Until next time Captain." He said as he turned to leave.

"Inquisitor." Was her only response as she refocused on the goings on in the bridge.

Hoth left the bridge in a hurry. Something had gone drastically wrong planet side, and now he had to unravel what had happened. At least three of his retune were missing that much was plain but how and why? A sense of foreboding came over him when he entered the lift which would take him close to his meeting room.

Several minutes later he arrived before the doors to his meeting room. Typing in his access code, he entered his personal sanctum when he was not conducting business, he would often sit at his desk and watch the stars but now it was all business. He stepped through the door and began observing what was left of his retinue. All he knew was Samael one of his blanks, Gwynira Vylena the hybrid who had fallen into his care, throne was it only twelve years ago, and the perpetual Darius were missing. Galahad and Erik Winterborne were near the window speaking in low voices as they gazed at the stars along with the debris field left by the battle. Yorke had curled up on one of the couches and fallen asleep, while Odette sitting next to him reading one of the books she had brought with her from home. Galahad was the first to notice his presence.

"Inquisitor." The Grey-Knight nodded to him. "It is good to see you well."

At his words Winterborne turned to face him, Odette looked up from her book before closing it and giving Yorke a shake.

Hoth shrugged s he replied. "I'm sure Sister Shira would argue the use of the word well but I am still alive. I assume you're all ready to debrief?" They all nodded. "Then let's start from the point where I entered the thunderhawk and go from there shall we." He said as he took his seat behind his desk. The next several hours passed slowly as each of them in turn gave their own accounts. Of the plan to use a number of moles and termites to get nearly two companies behind the cultist lines to take the battle right to the heart of the chaos forces. Up to the point where they came to the ritual then everything went to hell.

* * *

**Elisabeth and Isabelle Shepard **

April 6th 2183 E.Y. Serpent Nebula, Citadel, Presidium, Human Embassy, 18:30 Earth standard time

Commanders Elisabeth and Isabelle Shepard sat in the reception area of the Human Embassy while humanities ambassador finished a meeting. Anyone getting their first look at the pair would realize that they were practically living reflections of their twin. They however did not have to wait long as Udina's secretary told them they he was ready for them.

"Commanders thank you for coming so quickly." Ambassador Donnel Udina greeted Elisabeth and Isabelle as they entered his office.

"Good evening ambassador." Isabelle replied.

"Ambassador." Elisabeth answered somewhat more sharply.

No one really liked interacting with Udina, his reputation as a snake and his obsession with his personal image was well known within the Alliance. In other words he was a politician through and through but he was a necessary evil on the Citadel.

"What do the two of you know about the Normandy project?" Udina asked them suddenly catching them off guard; he was almost never this direct. They shared a glance before Isabelle answered for the pair.

"Nothing concrete, just rumors of a joint project with the turian navy, to create some sort of stealth ship." Udina nodded at this before replying.

"Your new assignments, you will be serving under Captain David Anderson." Was all he said before sending them both a file and allowing them to brose the documents contents. The documents were fairly straight forward; they were assigned to the newly launched SSV-Normandy SR1 for its shake down run to Eden Prime.

"You will report for duty at 06:00 earth standard tomorrow." Udina finished.

"When will she be arriving? We like to move right in, get a feel for the ship and its crew before we begin." Elisabeth explained.

Udina nodded. "Very well, the Normandy will arrive in a little over an hour from now. I will make sure you have clearance to be in the bay when it arrives. You're dismissed Commanders." He said making it clear that they were done.

Elisabeth and Isabelle wasted no time in leaving his office, as they headed for the door to the Presidium they noticed Shaman Knight standing by the door apparently waiting for them.

"Shaman Knight what do we owe the pleasure?" Elisabeth inquired as they walked up.

"Nothing, I'm simply here to wish you luck on your assignment, and to remind you that no one is ever as they appear." The old shaman stated before bidding them both a good evening and walking back to his office.

"Well that was unusual." Isabelle remarked as they watched the man leave.

"You know what they say sis that shamans see more than most people understand." Elisabeth shrugged before continuing. "Come on we have around forty five minutes before we need to head for the docking bay."

Alliance Docks, 19:45 Earth standard time

Elisabeth and Isabelle were watching as a sleek somewhat large frigate class vessel entered the dock they had been standing in for just under half an hour. Grabbing their respective duffle bags they headed toward the docks boarding ramp which had just finished connecting with the ships airlock. As they approached a section of the ship's hull slid upward to reveal the airlock. Once they were close enough, they synced their omni-tools with the ship allowing its VI to review their credentials, once that had finished the airlock opened with a hiss allowing them into the decontamination chamber. They waited for several moments as the decontamination process went through its programming before allowing them into the ship proper.

Stepping out of the airlock with the ships VI informing the crew of their presence on deck, they stopped and begin taking in the bridge and the CIC down the hall. Seeing a man with a Captains insignia to their left while making a note to speak to the pilot later they headed for the CIC, before they could speak their Captain spoke first.

"You two still don't waste any time do you?" Anderson said as he turned to face them, smiling slightly.

"Commanders Elisabeth, and Isabelle Shepard reporting for duty. Sir!" They said in unison while saluting with a smile.

"At ease. It's good to see the pair of you again. Are you two still bunking together?" Anderson asked. They nodded in response, before he continued. "That's what I thought; XO's quarters are on the crew deck on the left from the elevator. Take your time settling in. Dismissed." He said before returning to the datapad in his hand.

With that the twins headed for the lift and pressed the button for the crew deck. Thirty seconds later they exited and headed for their quarters. The XO's quarters was not a large room, it was somewhat larger than a standard crew cabin but not by much.

"Well it's not much but it looks like home." Elisabeth noted as she tossed her duffle on one of the bunks.

Isabelle nodded as she replied. "We can meet the crew tomorrow let's just get settled in tonight." Before setting her own duffle on the other bunk and starting to unpack.

* * *

**Lieutenant Darius Fane**

2 hours after planet fall

Darius watched the Thunderhawk roar off into the atmosphere for a good minute before turning toward the passage which they had passed through, but before he could pass the threshold he felt a foreboding feeling press upon him. He sighed inwardly as his hand started seeking one of the pouches at the back of his belt; he knew this feeling as almost on its own accord his hand pulled forth what appeared to be a deck of cards. Subconsciously he started to shuffle the deck, still walking forward, when he got a free moment, he switched to a private channel and contacted the Grey-Knight. "Galahad I need a word."

The Grey-Knight's response was instantaneous. _"Is something wrong Lieutenant?"_ He inquired with some concern.

"Perhaps, the deck is acting up." Darius answered as the deck started to shuffle itself.

"_I'll be there momentarily."_ Came Galahad's response before he cut the line.

Darius settled down taking over shuffling the deck as he waited on the old Grey-Knight. He quite liked the Knight-Sergeant; to the point where he had revealed his identity to him. Galahad was an anomaly among the Grey-Knight orders willing to do his duty to protect the Imperium, but unwilling to cross that very fine line which separated the Imperium and the antics of the great enemy. Darius grimaced slightly; reports of squads of Grey-Knights turning on their allies after defeating a demon were disturbingly frequent, to the point where more and more Imperial commanders silently doubted accepting aid from the reclusive order.

_(Not that they could refuse.)_ He thought as he shook his head still shuffling the deck. There is a lot wrong with the Imperium and not all of them were external problem's either. He sighed as his thoughts continued along this path. The high lords were constantly incompetent. The Inquisition seemed to do whatever it pleased at times. The fate of the Celestial Lions was a clear abuse of their power. Sector and planetary governors kept forgetting that their actions had consequences, often leading them to make dubious choices, which more often than not ended in rebellions on their worlds. Then those rebellions had to be put down with the idiots responsible for the problem in the first place still in charge The Mechanicus were simply too afraid to be innovative, or hell share what knowledge they had which could help the Imperium on uncountable levels. That train of thought brought him to how this whole mess had started in the first place.

_(If there is a pristine STC here, I have to secure it; because it may never see the light of day otherwise.)_ He sighed again. He hated getting into fights with the Adeptus Mechanicus. Sure he could maintain most weapons and armor used in the modern Imperium without a tech-priest looking over his shoulder, but still parts did wear out or break eventually. When they did you generally couldn't simply jury-rig a replacement, too much could go wrong with that sort of maintenance. Darius was so engrossed in his personal reflections that he failed to hear the Grey-Knight approach.

Knight-Sergeant Galahad looked at the man who sat before him, seemingly lost in thought shuffling a deck of cards, and sighed into his helmet before removing it. Setting the piece of wargear into the crook of his arm he called to the perpetual. "Darius."

Darius snapped back to reality at the sound of his name, before looking in the direction of the voice which had said it. Violet eyes met silver grey for a moment before he voiced his response. "Galahad. Sorry to drag you back here."

The Grey-Knight snorted. "I am willing to bet you have a reason especially since you're handling that relic." He stated flatly gesturing toward the deck.

"It does have a mind of its own doesn't it?" Darius mused as the deck started to shuffle itself again.

"Let's get on with this." Galahad said simply as he knelt down by Darius, but before either of them could lay hands on the deck it began to lay out cards on its own. They waited while the deck laid out six cards before it stopped moving. Darius and Galahad shared a look.

"Well it's never done that before." Darius noted.

"Let's see what the cards say then." Galahad replied.

Darius nodded as he moved to start flipping the cards. The first card was _The Lightning Tower_ followed by _The Crone, The High Priest, The Pilgrim_ all inverted, the next card was _The Silver Door_, and the final card was _The Emperor_.

"A long journey from which there is no return, possibly through the warp." Galahad surmised recognizing most of the sequence. "Yet I have never heard of _The Emperor_ being drawn in this pattern before."

"Nether have I. I wonder who is going and where." Darius muttered as he studied the cards.

"Perhaps you? It is your deck." Galahad pointed out looking up from the cards.

Darius shook his head in response. "I doubt it. Readings are almost never that specific."

The muffled sound of an explosion and the faint shaking of the tunnel brought both of them back to reality. "We need to get moving the others are waiting for us. All the readings in the Imperium will not help us if we don't live through today." Galahad pointed out.

"You read my mind." Darius stated as he swept up the cards before tucking the deck into one of his back belt pouches. "Let's go."

* * *

**Elisabeth and Isabelle Shepard **

April 7th 2183 E.Y. Serpent Nebula, Citadel, Normandy crew deck, XO's quarters, 00:00 Earth standard time, Joint Dreamscape

Elisabeth and Isabelle Shepard were not unaccustomed to being within each other's dreams especially when they shared quarters on deployment. Tonight's dream however was closer to a nightmare.

It was bitter cold, like being trapped in a blizzard, they were both unarmed and in their standard issue uniforms which did not help. Within the howling wind they thought they could faintly hear voices in the distance but whose and what they were saying was lost to them. Looking around they spied a hill top with what appeared to be a fire on it, one swift look to their respective twin, one joint nod of agreement, and they set forth toward it. The fire was warm but lacking of any sign of who had lit it, the twins settled down, and began to get life back into their chilled limbs. However the fire was starting to dim, they would need to get back on the move soon, to soon.

Spotting what looked like a cliff face some distance away, they headed toward it. Soon reaching the wall of what turned out to be a massive glacier, they managed to spot what looked like a door set into the side near to them. The door opened surprisingly easily despite the conditions it was currently being exposed to, with a hesitant glance to each other they entered, shutting the door behind them leaving the howling blizzard to vent it's fury against the face of an uncaring glacier.

It was still cold but without the biting winds it was not as bad as the outside had been, the passage they found themselves in was poorly lit at best, outright dark at worst. The pair began to head down the hallway passing several doors on either side all of which resisted their attempts to get them open. As they continued to check the doors trying to find something to save off the cold which was eating into their bones, one of the doors on the left side finally opened. The twins stacked up to enter, quietly and carefully, they passed through the door and into what looked like a barracks. Rows upon rows of cots stretched out straight ahead and to their right, however they noticed the light of a fire at the far end of the room.

A small area had been cleared to accommodate the merrily burning fire with several figures clustered around it. The pair approached with caution catching the sounds of a conversation occurring around the fire. They moved to cover eavesdropping on the figures and were surprised to realize they could understand them.

"Corporal toss me another bottle." Said a female voice with a Russian accent.

"Yes Sergeant!" Replied a second female sounding voice this time with a German accent.

"Corporal. Our war is over for now you can relax. Just a little." Stated a male Russian voice with a sigh.

"Yes Lieutenant." Answered the German with a more subdued tone. "The Commissar won't like it though."

"What's he going to do? Shoot us again?" Laughed the Sergeant.

"Keep up that insubordination Sergeant, and I just might try." Responded a new, somewhat muffled, male voice with an American accent and just a touch of humor. "Corporal a bottle, if you please."

"Yes Commissar." The German replied once more.

The sounds of people drinking came from the cleared barracks space. The twins looked at each other in confusion. Commissars? Shot again? Before they could ponder further a voice spoke again. It was the latest speaker.

"Aren't you two cold? Come and warm yourselves by the fire." Realizing that they were being addressed and that they were indeed cold. They moved around the cover that they had been eavesdropping behind into the circle of cots.

The four men and women they found themselves looking at looked like they had all stepped straight out of military history. One of the women was wearing a uniform which would not have been out of place in the trenches of the First World War while two of the others were wearing what looked like red army winter gear from the Second World War. The last person was the most strangely dressed wearing an (admittedly) impressive overcoat and hat, over a strange uniform. The colors which this person favored were also odd, solid black with gold trim and a red sash wrapped around his waist. He along with the soldier who appeared to be from the trenches of World War One both had gas-masks at their sides on the floor.

The man who had addressed them eyed them strangely as he gave an order. "Lieutenant, see if you can scrounge up a couple of great coats for our guests."

The other man nodded, got up and headed beyond the circle of cots, while the corporal handed them bottles. The twins settled down and tasted what they had been given. It tasted sort of like weak beer not unpleasant just a little bland. The all drank in silence until the sounds of the Lieutenant returning reached their ears. As the Lieutenant returned into the ring passing each of them a heavy coat similar to the one he was wearing, the Commissar spoke again.

"You know I fancy myself quite knowledgeable about the various uniforms used by the Imperium but I just can't place yours. It almost looks like a naval uniform but is significantly less ornamented than normal and the symbol it bears is strange. So where are the pair of you from?" He inquired.

Pulling on the coats they had been given Isabelle replied for the pair. "I'm Isabelle Shepard, this is my twin sister Elisabeth we both hold the rank of Commander within the Earth Systems Alliance." She explained. Their hosts shared a look.

"Never heard of it." The Commissar replied shaking his head.

"Just as we have never heard of this Imperium that you speak of." Responded Elisabeth.

"Well what year do you think it is?" The corporal chimed in. "Ma'am." She quickly added catching a glare from one of the officers.

"It's twenty one, eighty three. Why what year do you think it is?" Isabelle replied. The response from the others was blank shock, well save for the Lieutenant who had had the bad luck of taking a swig from his drink at that moment, and ended up inadvertently inhaling most of it. To his credit he didn't spew it across the gathering, while the Commissar was thumping the man's back to help him clear his airway the Sergeant responded.

"For us the year is fifty nine of the forty second millennia." Stated the Sergeant in a subdued voice. She inhaled deeply before posing another question. "So what is it like where, no when, you're from?"

"I'm not sure what you're asking?" Elisabeth answered eyeing the Sergeant.

"My guess." Wheezed the Lieutenant. "Is she is asking about everything and everything. What is day to day like, are you at war and if so with who or what? That sort of thing." He when back to clearing his airway as the Commissar gave him another thump.

Elisabeth and Isabelle looked at each other and shrugged before jointly launching into the fairly brief history of the Alliance. The discovery of the prothean ruins on Mars, the discovery of the mass relays, the brief unprovoked first contact war between the fledgling Alliance navy and the "renegade" Admiral Asako Dhamgodah of the batarian hegemony, first contact with the Citadel Council followed several decades later by the opening of an embassy on the station.

"You mean to tell us you're not at war with anyone right now? That sounds nice actually." The Corporal muttered as she took another drink.

"Not even the ones who blatantly attacked you?" The Sergeant on the other hand was furious.

"You should have destroyed them." The commissar added while he watched the Lieutenant to ensure he did not start chocking again.

"Not really any point of arguing about this however. We need to get going." The Lieutenant noted.

"Going where?" Isabelle asked as their hosts stood and began to gather their gear.

"Our final destination. You should not linger here." The Corporal said as they began to walk to the nearest door.

"Hey wait what do you-" Elisabeth started trying to get some answers, but they were gone, the door had opened before them and they had vanished. The only sound was the faint crackle of the fire which was quickly drowned out by a sudden howl of frigid wind which brought the flames down to embers.

"I guess we had better keep moving." Isabelle commented as the embers grew cold before their eyes. Moving to the opened door they entered the hallway they had left previously. Looking to the left they saw a faint golden light glowing from around the corner.

"This has got to be the weirdest dream we have ever had." Elisabeth muttered as they headed toward the light. Rounding the corner they came face to face with a glowing orb of light which simply floated in the center of the hallway.

"How about we don't touch weird glowing objects." Elisabeth said as she pulled her sister back from the object. They turned to head back the way they had came but the hallway was inexplicably blocked.

"This is becoming annoying." Isabelle sighed realizing that their only way forward was through the object.

"Well here goes nothing." Elisabeth muttered as they both reached out toward the glowing orb. It emitted a flash of light the instant they both made contact.

* * *

**Lieutenant Darius Fane**

6 hours after planet fall

The rumbling of the cliff wall in a small canyon was the first and only warning a legionnaire of the black legion had before a termite burst from the cliff face, slamming into the front of his armor, caving it in, and pinning him to the opposing wall slaying him instantly. Several moments afterward the hatches of the termite opened.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is what we call a dynamic entry!" Darius exclaimed as he jumped out of the subterrene, swiftly followed by the kriegian platoon.

"All right everyone spread out and dig in! The other termites and the moles should be here shortly. We hold until they get here, then we push forward. Clear!" He ordered.

"Sir! Yes sir!" The platoon responded before starting to look for the best spots to hunker down. In short order the rest of the imperial forces arrived. Once they had finished disembarking Darius began issuing orders.

"Ok everyone listen up. I want fourth, fifth, and sixth platoons to dig in here. Hold this area at all costs. The rest of you listen closely, our objective is a ritual site two clicks from here. Our orders are to blow the site, and drop a cliff on it. Any questions? No? Good. Move out!" Little over an hour later they made contact with a small but well fortified outpost of traitors and heretics. Their foes were well entrenched but fortunately for the imperials they also had plenty of cover. Las and autogun fire went back and forth between the groups several imperials were felled in the crossfire. Worse however was the fact that this whole process was costing them time, that they did not have. With a snort of annoyance Darius began to dig into his belt pouches before finding the one he wanted.

"Everyone down! Labyrinth going out!" Darius shouted over the commotion as he pulled out the cube like object and heaved it toward the cultist lines. The imperial forces heard the thud, followed by an animalistic roar, then a whole lot of panicked gunfire and screaming.

Those who had the nerve peaked out from their cover to see a tyranid tyrant guard doing what it did best, soaking up weapons fire, and being a living battering ram. The rabid creature was content to tear into anything it could get its claws on as it slammed into a mass of cultists sending them flying and breaking their lines.

Galahad glared at Darius through his helmet. "You were using a labyrinth to contain that thing?" He asked incredulously.

Erik was somewhat less serious. "Aren't you supposed to say something when you do that?" As he tried hard to suppress his laughter.

Darius glared at the Space Wolf. "No…" The rest of Darius's response was cut off by a scream from a cultist.

"AUGH MY SPLEEN!" Followed by a sickeningly wet ripping sound. Several guardsman and women were forced to duck as a mass of flesh and organs was heaved their direction. Gwynira spoke up then having looked over her cover.

"It looks like they are breaking." She stated in a low voice.

"What about the tyrant guard?" Samael asked in a voice barely over a whisper.

"It's following them." Gwynira replied.

"Where?" One of the kriegians asked.

"Looks like they are heading away from our chosen route." She answered.

"Good." Erik replied. "Then we can get a move on, these heretics and their masters will not wait for us." No one argued his reasoning.

It took them another hour to get to the site, hidden in a depression in the landscape, fairly safe from direct artillery strikes and yet close enough to the frontlines to be of use. They managed to crest the hill overlooking the portal and ritual that powered it, which the heretics were using to draw forth the blood gods minions. They were just too late. As they watched a chaos champion clad in the armor of the black legion rose into the air.

"Well frak…" Darius muttered before shouting to the soldiers. "COVER!"

No one questioned the order men and women hit the frozen ground like rain as the champion reached the pinnacle and was slammed into the ground with enough force to turn him into a geyser of blood. A moment of horrified silence was followed by an unholy roar as a massive demon tore its way into reality. Followed shortly after by a shout from the ritual site. "YOU FOOLS!"

Darius, Erik, and Galahad shared a confused glance before creeping as well as they could to get to the top of the hill to take a look. The greater demon was about fifteen meters in height laying into cultists and lesser demons alike with pure fury, slaughtering everything in sight. That was not what really attracted their attention however. What they notice was what this demon was lacking, it's wings.

"Is that…" Erik began.

"Yes, and I wish it was not." Galahad replied.

"We're going to need a lot more guns, bigger ones to." Darius noted as the Bloodthirster seized a cultist, squeezed him for everything he was worth, and batted the desiccated corpse over the ridgeline with its axe.

"Ok what's the plan? Because I don't think the three of us put together can weaken that thing enough to kill it and it's in the way." Yorke commented having joined them at the hill top.

"Is nonstop orbital bombardment an option?" Odette asked as the demon cleaved a chaos predator in half.

"Maybe we could…" Samael began before he was cut off by a second roar this time from the depths of the portal.

"SKARRBRAAAAAANNDD!" Roared a demonic voice from within the depths portal, as a second demon erupted into reality. Darius's helmet made a resounding thud as he slammed it into the ground.

"TWO OF THEM? We're going to need to blow the planet at this rate." Darius sighed in exasperation.

The new demon which stood only around ten meters snarled at the first one in its own tongue. The first demon now identified as Skarbrand snarled back at the smaller Bloodthirster as the two began to circle each seeking an opening in their opponent's defenses. Then something changed Skarbrand performed a charging swing at its opponent which the smaller Bloodthirster appeared to barely block, but the smaller demon used its opponent's momentum to send it over its shoulder and slam it to the ground making large cracks in the ice shelf. Before it could take advantage of its opponents state Skarbrand swung its axe at the smaller Bloodthirster's ankles forcing it to leap back across the area, ready to begin their deadly dance again.

It looked to the Imperials that they may be here for a while as the two demons prepared to clash again, however fate had other ideas. As the smaller demon prepared to spring it instead roared in pain falling onto one knee as it glared swiftly toward its ankle. Everyone who could follow its gaze looked to see a tyrant guard defiantly latched onto the demons ankle, the smaller Bloodthirster's attention was only off the fight for an instant, but that was enough. Skarbrand roared in triumph as he leaped across to his foe and swung. The demons axe caught the smaller Bloodthirster in the neck cleaving down into its torso as a fountain of demonic ichor burst out from the stricken demon. As the smaller demon went limp Skarbrand placed one of his feet against his foe's torso and pulled, ripping the weapon free in a shower of black, sending the carcass sprawling as warp fire began to consume it. Skarbrand once more roared his victory to the skies, before the sounds of artillery nearby sent him storming off toward the cultist lines, with the scorched and rabid tyrant guard in hot pursuit.

The Imperials had several moments of stunned silence before Darius and Galahad roused them.

"Not the time for daydreaming, we got work to do!" The Grey-Knight called as he stood.

"I want all the demo packs we got!" Darius called as he got up.

"Galahad, catch!" He said to the Grey-Knight as he tossed him a cube like object from one of his belt pouches. The Grey-Knight caught the heavy cube and realizing the perpetuals intentions rushed toward the stricken demon with the three blanks at his side. Once he was close enough he threw the device at the demons vanishing form. Whether or not the demon knew the danger of the device flying toward it is unknown. What everyone at that site knew in that instant was its fear. The demon emitted a dreadful roar of anger and despair as the cube unfolded and began to suck the creature into its depths. The demon continued to roar as its claws dug into the ice sheet trying in vain to save itself, it left great scours in the ice as it was inexorably pulled to its doom. The demons defiance lasted less than a minute before it was pulled into the labyrinths event horizon, which closed shut with a definitive snap, before falling to the ground with a heavy thud.

"One more for the Emperor!" Some of the guardsmen cheered as Darius set about planting charges to not only destroy the portal but to bring the cliff face down over the whole area.

Galahad smiled into his helmet as he stooped to pick up the device. "Never again will you plague mankind demon." He muttered to the cube before storing it in his belt.

"I'll focus on the area around the portal, rest of you I want as much of this area wired as you can manage." Darius ordered the engineers. It took around an hour to get the charges set properly to be able to level the area.

"Lieutenant the charges are set we need to clear the blast zone." One of the kriegian engineers informed Darius who nodded before calling to the remains of their force.

"All right you lot. You heard the lady clear the blast zone!" With that order the Imperials beat a hasty retreat up to their original overlook. While a small number stayed to ensure the destruction of the site the rest headed back to their transports.

"Well time for the fireworks." Samael stated as Winterborne handled the detonator.

The Space Wolf grinned before shouting one word. "CONTACT!"

The well placed explosives worked beautifully, blasting the heretical monuments to dust, shattering the portals mortal exterior, before burying the lot with tons of ice and snow.

"Well we're done here. Let's get back to base. When we do drinks are on me, just don't try to out drink Erik." Darius called as they began to leave, receiving some cheers and a grumble from the Space Wolf.

"Doesn't mean they can't try!" The Space Wolf retorted to some laughter from the guardsmen.

Despite the uplifted mood of the guardsmen Darius was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling that something was wrong, and he was not alone in that feeling. Almost as one Darius, Galahad, and Gwynira turned toward the buried portal, only to see a maelstrom of colors begin to leak from beneath the snow. To their horror the light was spreading. Fast.

"RUN!" Galahad shouted to the imperial forces still in the area, as he seized Yorke and took off with him despite the man's protests. Erik heeding the Grey-Knights order took off, picking up Odette as he rushed past her. The four of them ended up well ahead of Darius, Gwynira, Samael and a small group of guardsmen.

The guardsmen were the first they lost, a large section of the ice simply dropped suddenly as the warp energies tore through a series of caverns in the ice seeking the quickest route to the surface. The unfortunate men and women barely had time to shout their alarm before they were gone. Sixteen souls lost instantly, and even worse for Darius, Gwynira, and Samael their most direct route to the transports was shattered.

Gwynira and Samael started to dash to the right shortly before Darius caught up to them just in time for a small chunk of ice to break free, right under Gwynira's foot. Gwynira gave a startled shout as she unbalance and began to fall, but Samael was able to catch her arm before she fell out of reach. Darius rushed toward to try to help the pair but was just too slow. An ominous rumble emerged from the ice as another section splintered off with an echoing crack, sending the hybrid and the blank plunging into the abyss. Darius swore as he reached the edge trying to catch a glimpse of the pair. He saw no sign of either of them. He cursed again as the ice shelf shuddered again nearly unbalancing him, before breaking into a dead run around the rim of the rapidly failing terrain. It looked like he might make it before an artillery shell perhaps guided by fate, or more likely Tzeentch crashed into the failing ice shelf and detonated the concussive force knocking him flat. Darius shook himself as he tried to stand only for a surge of warp energy to cause the section of ice he was on to finally give up the ghost, and begin to tilt rapidly toward the unstable portal.

"Well frak…" Darius muttered as the ice refused his attempts at a handhold sending him hurtling down into the maelstrom.

_(This is going to hurt.)_ Was the last though that entered his mind before he hit the portal and lost consciousness.

* * *

**Elisabeth and Isabelle Shepard**

Suddenly they found themselves on a cliff overlooking a snow covered trench line. Across an open field of snow and ice men charged, cavalry counter charged this carnage was over shadowed by the roar of artillery guns from both sides. From their hill top perch the saw a large red humanoid run a man through with a sword which appeared to be made out of fire. The man's enraged comrades bore the creature down and bludgeoned it with rifle butts or stabbed it with bayonets, only to move one once the creature had stopped thrashing.

"Dreadful isn't." A male voice behind them said. They spun around in shock to find themselves looking at a massive humanoid figure clad in golden armor. "Thousands of men and women fighting and dying in the name of a god who never wanted that title." The figure spoke as he moved alongside them and knelt at the cliffs edge overlooking the field of battle.

Elisabeth was the first to regain her voice as she spoke. "Who are you and what is this place?"

"Who am I?" The figure mused as his eyes seemed to look into the distance. "To tell you the truth I no longer know. As for this place? This is a crossroads of sorts. A meeting point between your unconscious dreams and a grim reality. This battle?" He said as he gestured at the field below them. "Is happening as we speak."

"How did we come to this place then?" Isabelle inquired as a loud explosion from a cannon shook the cliff they stood on.

"I don't know. I suspect the clown had something to do with it." The man shrugged. "He does that sometimes, maybe that he wants you to learn something or he had nothing to do with this. It's hard to tell with him. No matter you will be leaving shortly." He finished.

"We aren't going to remember this are we?" Elisabeth realized.

"Nope." The figure said with a hint of a warm smile on his lips. "Wake Elisabeth and Isabelle Shepard, for you both have a long road ahead of you."

April 7th 2183 E.Y. Serpent Nebula, Citadel, Normandy crew deck, XO's quarters, 05:59 Earth standard time

Elisabeth and Isabelle bolted awake unsure of what had caused each other to wake so suddenly only for their alarms on their omni-tools to inform them that it was now six AM.

* * *

**Inquisitor Thurmond Hoth**

Hoth closed his eyes and sighed. This was bad.

"Unless there is anything else you are all dismissed. I have a lot of paperwork to do." He sighed as his office began to empty. "Is there something you wish to add Galahad?" He inquired since the Grey-Knight had not moved to leave.

"Only that you should not blame yourself. He knew his fate and I will vouch for that fact if this comes to a trial." Galahad stated.

"Noted Knight-Sergeant. Tell Captain Anenya to set course for Terra." After the Grey-Knight departed Hoth reached under his desk for a small bottle of a clear amber colored liquid and measured himself out a small amount. Picking up the glass he took a sip with a sigh.

"Frak it all…"

* * *

D? Y? M?

Segmentum ERROR

Sector ERROR

Sub-Sector ERROR

System ERROR

Planet ERROR

**Lieutenant Darius Fane**

Conscious slowly returned to Darius. Slowly (and painfully) he levered himself off the ground and onto his knees, steadily taking in the planet now before him. It was clearly a garden world and judging by the fact his body was not currently demanding he put on his emergency re-breather most likely with an acceptable atmosphere. Not that meant anything as he reached for it regardless, after all just because the air seemed breathable did not mean it was safe. With the re-breather now firmly on his face he sighed inwardly.

_(I really wish the Tech-Priests had figured out why the air reservoirs in these things always smelled like old socks. Now where is my damn helmet?)_ Scanning the area he spotted the wandering piece of war-gear, around 20 feet away. How it had come off in the first place was a different problem but still less important than the question of where he now currently was. Rising to his feet he moved to his helmet as he did he checked the auspex on his left vambrace.

_(Ok the air is fairly standard little higher in the oxygen than Terra. No biological contaminates found…)_ He read off the small screen, before removing the re-breather and storing it. He stooped to pick up his helmet and he examined it as he did. There was no severe damage that he could see, mostly scratches and a couple of minor dents. Once he had finished he removed the face plate and set the helmet on his head.

"Now let's see." He muttered as he activated the scanner on his auspex unit and began looking for imperial locator beacons. The screen flashed ERROR at him before he gave it a light smack.

"Come on. I know you work." He hissed before the device registered a beacon around two hundred meters from his location. The identification code was that of the imperial inquisition specifically the Ordo Malleus. Darius wasted no time in moving out toward the beacon but he was not carless, he hoped that Gwynira and Samael had survived but he had no proof that they had or were even here. Wherever here was.

It took less than half an hour for him to get within thirty feet of the beacon. He spotted Gwynira and Samael in a heap and gave a sigh of relief, before approaching further. They looked fine if a little tangled from their landing, Darius smiled slightly Samael still had his grip on Gwynira's arm. As he set about separating the pair he winced slightly, while Gwynira was flexible he was fairly sure her arm was not supposed to bend that way. His attempts to separate the pair caused him to awaken Gwynira. She hissed with pain from her right arm which was at the very least broken. As she sat up she attempted to remove her helmet with less success than if she was able to use both of her hands, but she managed it. Once it was off she took a deep breath of air.

"Darius?" She asked recognizing him.

He nodded. "I am glad to see you are mostly unharmed but I need to splint your arm." He said as he looked at the injured limb.

She nodded. "Alright but do you know where we are?" she asked in her slightly musical voice.

"No I don't I know this is not the warp but beyond that I have no idea." He sighed as he dug out his medical kit and began to fabricate a splint. "Now keep that arm still. I need to check on Samael."

While Gwynira tried to get her bearings Darius focused on the still unconscious blank the man had no clear injuries but he was nonresponsive for the moment. "Maybe being pulled through the wa-" He began to muse but was interrupted by a sudden clap of thunder and a loud thud being him.

"Frakking hell what now." He hissed as he leaped up, drawing his shotgun, while Gwynira jumped upright.

A large blue armored figure with silver trim had appeared less than twenty feet behind them and had crashed face first into the earth leaving a small crater. Sharing a look the pair slowly advanced on the figure.

Gwynira swallowed slowly as she studied it. "What is he? He looks like an Astartes but…"

The man groaned as he started to push himself up right. Darius only needed one glace at the distinctive helmet with its mirrored shades like visor to know what he was looking at.

"Thunder Warrior…" Darius whispered almost under his breath, before he turned back to her.

"Gwynira I'll handle this, keep an eye on Samael." He ordered as he gestured toward the unconscious blank. She nodded as she backed away from the ancient warrior.

* * *

Chronometer error detected…

Connection to network lost…

File download incomplete…

Downloaded data corrupted…

Clarifying…

Error…

Resetting…

Activating secondary power systems…

Beginning primary diagnostic…

* * *

**Authors Note two**

Originally Solace and Regret was going to be the first chapter but I felt it needed context.

**First things first**

**Review responses**

**Guest 3: Thanks!**

**PopularFallacy: I'm Glad you have enjoyed what I have posted so far!**

**Just Interested: No real reason.**

**Guest 2: Glad to hear you like it but I may have to start cutting down the chapter lengths 10K seems to be too much for me right now.**

**Sonic: Thanks!**

**RandomReader: I know, I let it go through because s/he was not verbally abusive.**

**Guest 1: I don't really know what your game is? You seem to post these things a lot.**

**Business**

I'll work on a proper Codex for Darius later.

**Darius**

**You have no idea how long I have been grappling with what the frak Darius's official rank within the Imperium would be. (To be completely honest I still am.) People who have met/know/are on first name terms with a man who is revered as a god by trillions of humans would have a very impressive official rank, enough titles to fill several books of very fine print, among other things. This makes handling him in any sort of official imperial capacity a pain to even imagine, and that's when he is not dragged out for tales of the old days. Yes he does know and emphasize with Bjorn the Fell Handed in such situations.**

**Darius as a Psyker**

**I don't want Darius to be extremely powerful in what he can do I want him to be as balanced as possible given his condition as a perpetual. (Let's face it Gary/Mary Sue's are boring to read about.) If we're are measuring human psyker's as fire, Emps is a roaring bonfire, the various psyker primarch's were campfires, Malcador is a small campfire, Darius along with most of the other original perpetual's were embers (same applies to grey knights and most space marine librarians) with Darius being on the smaller end of the scale, while most human psykers are little more than sparks. So in a nutshell he is a Gamma/Delta level psyker. I am hoping this in general explains the limited range of psyker abilities he can manifest.**


	3. Chapter 3 Contact and Conflict

**A/N Lore and logic update. Sorry no new chapter yet. Have no fear I am working on it.**

* * *

"Speaking normally, Outgoing Vox/Comm Channel communication"

"_Incoming Vox/Comm Channel communication"_

_(Internal thoughts)_

_*Mental/Telepathic commutation*_

(?) Unknown language (?)

* * *

Chapter 3 Contact and Conflict

_Thought for the day. Sometimes the good must perish so that the rest survive. The lot of courage is to be sacrificed upon the altar of battle._

April 8th 2683 G.S. Exodus Cluster, edge of the Utopia System

"The Geth craft will take the brunt of the fighting." A male voice stated.

"Acknowledged. For the old machines." A synthetic voice declared.

"Signal the fleets. No survivors." Growled a second male voice.

"Yes Admiral. For the Hegemony." Intoned the first speaker.

* * *

April 8th 2183 E.Y. Exodus Cluster, Utopia System, Eden Prime orbit, defense flotilla command center, SSCP-Roanoke

**Howard Ekins**

Commander Howard Ekins blew on his mug of coffee as he settled into the command chair in the CIC of the Roanoke. Around him holographic displays flared to life giving him minute by minute updates on the small handful of ships which were responsible for keeping Eden Prime orbit secure.

"What's the schedule today Ensign Barnett." He called to a young woman at a console on the right wall.

"It looks light today Sir. A couple of merchant vessels are scheduled one seems to be running late however." She replied as she reviewed the data on the screen.

Ekins frowned as he set his mug on one of the arms of his chair. "Do we have a reason for their delay?" He asked as he stood up and began to pace the deck.

"Negative Sir. Wait energy spike from the relay." The Barnett called back.

"Onscreen." Ekins ordered.

The command decks view screen whirred to life displaying the relay and the vessel that had just exited. The ship was a standard volus merchant vessel however something felt wrong to Ekins.

"Looks like _VMV The Daleon's Choice_. Sir." Barnett reported.

"Hail them! I want to know why they're late, it's not like the volus to be late." Ekins called back.

"VMV Daleon's Choice this is the SSCP Roanoke please respond." Barnett said into the comm channel. "VMV Daleon's Choice this is the SSCP Roanoke please respond." She repeated before waiting a few minutes. "Commander they aren't responding." She informed him.

The uneasy feeling which had been growing in his stomach spiked suddenly. "Tell them to hold position." He called back.

"VMV Daleon's Choice this is the SSCP Roanoke please hold position." Barnett stated as she monitored the ships progress for another minute. "Sir they aren't stopping."

Ekins cursed before issuing orders. "Send some ships to board them this whole thing feels wrong."

"What about protocol? Sir." Barnett asked puzzled by the order.

"Then I'll write them a formal apology, but this is not the day to mess around." Ekins called back.

"Yes Sir. _The Saratoga_, _Portland_, and _Los Angeles_ are moving to intercept." Barnett informed him.

Ekins watched as a forth of his defense flotilla moved toward the volus vessel it's heading unchanged despite the repeated warnings of the ship's commanders. Before the technicians on the _The Los Angeles_ began hacking into the merchant vessels systems, killing the engines and activating the docking thrusters.

"Vessel disabled Sir." Barnett reported. "_The Saratoga_ is moving to board."

"Get me the squad leaders helmet cam and patch me into their comms." Ekins ordered.

"Yes Sir." Barnett acknowledged.

"_Sergeant Corvin Wolverton reporting! Sir."_ Crackled a voice from the comms.

"Good to hear Sergeant, you're coming in loud and clear." Ekins acknowledged to the man. "See if you can find out what is up with that ship check the cockpit first on the off chance this is just me being jumpy."

"_Yes. Sir!"_ Came the response.

The command deck fell silent as they watched the team of marines start to sweep the ship. However, the forward portion of the vessel showed no sign of the crew.

"_Front section clear Sir. No sign of the crew. Moving to the cargo hold." _ A marine called out.

Ekins watched as the team stacked up to enter.

"_Breach in three, two, one."_ He heard Wolverton order before the lock opened.

Suddenly a loud shriek emerged from the comm channel as the line and helmet cams went dead.

"What the! Ensign get them back!" Ekins shouted.

"Trying Sir." She called back. "_The Saratoga_, _Portland_, and _Los Angeles_ are reporting problems. Wait something is in the system! We're being hacked!"

"Can you stop it?" He called.

"Negative. Its locking me out." She responded through her teeth.

"Fuck." He hissed as the relay suddenly went live again, and a large number of blocky rust colored ships spilled through, mixed in with sleek sliver insect like vessels. Without any wasted movements they formed into formations and advanced on the disabled vessels. Once they were within range, they simply opened fire.

Ekins could only watch as his command was pummeled by the invading fleets.

"Sir I got comms back barely." Barnett called from her station

"Good patch me through…" He began but the incoming broken messages from the other ships were not inspiring.

"_Sensors…can't lock…"_

"_Multi…abandon shi…"_

"Can we send out a distress signal?" He demanded.

"Negative! Long range comms are down!" Barnett replied as suddenly the CIC shook as a round impacted the orbital station.

"Wait picking up new contacts…oh god…THEY'RE BEHIND US!" Barnett shouted as more contacts approached from the systems edge.

Ekins swore. The Roanoke was not equipped with offensive armaments only short ranged lasers. The station shuddered again as the new fleet focused their fire on it.

"Damn it all. Everybody out." Ekins ordered as the barriers began to fail. Ensign Barnett hesitated as he moved to the communications console and informed the rest of the station. "All hands abandon the station." While Ekins was focused elsewhere, Barnett quickly downloaded as much of the last thirty minutes as possible onto her omni-tool. He stood straight to leave only to see Barnett still in the CIC. "That includes you Ensign. Come on!" He shouted noticing her unwillingness to leave.

"Yes Sir." She said in a defeated tone as she left her station.

Together they left the CIC at a dead run for the escape pods. They were almost there when the station entered its dead throes. A series of explosions rocked the station nearly knocking them both down as they recovered a high-pitched screech of metal on metal filled the hallway Commander Howard Ekins looked up to see a large, I beam starting to come loose from its mounts, acting on instinct he shoved Ensign Barnett out of danger but he was not so lucky. The heavy metal beam crashed down onto his left leg pinning him to the hallway's floor. Ekins snarled in pain as he felt his leg being crushed by the section of metal.

Ensign Barnett scrambled to her feet as she recovered to see Ekins pinned.

"Commander I'll-" She began but Ekins cut her off.

"Keep going." He ordered waving her toward the escape pods. "Don't worry about me, there's no time." To emphasize his point the station shuddered again the screech of tortured metal reverberating through the superstructure.

"I-Yes, Sir." She said giving him a final salute before running toward the pods, rounding the corner in time to see a crewman vault into a pod which and hearing a shout.

"This one is full punch it!"

With those words the doors shut and the pod was deployed. She looked around to spot a final pod currently empty, she dashed to it jumping in and seating herself. She looked out to see a couple more crew rushing for the pod. It looked like they were going to make it. Only for the station to be rocked by a massive explosion sending them flying and causing the VI to chirp.

"_Alert. Hull breach detected on this deck. Sealing pod."_

"Damn it!" She cursed to herself as the pod sealed with a faint hiss of hydraulics and she felt it being ejected by the remaining systems, its trajectory sending it towards the planet. Within the speeding object Ensign Barnett sighed and rested her head against the back of her seat before checking her omni-tool, the data transfer had succeeded apparently. She smiled quietly; Alliance Command will learn what happened, she would make sure of it.

What she was not aware of was the tracking program, which had slipped in hidden among the data of her desperate download, in the silent void a small silver wasp like fighter had detected it and was honing in on its signal.

* * *

**Elisabeth and Isabelle Shepard**

Everything about this assignment felt off to them. Their first "problem" was the ship, a top of the line prototype stealth frigate, not that there was anything wrong with the ship itself but they were fully crewed for a "shakedown run". Yet they were short several fireteams worth of marines. Their second "problem" was the turian SPECTRE Nihlus Kryik who they kept running into for no real reason that they could tell other than the fact that he seemed to be watching them. Which was somewhat unnerving.

The Normandy had been waiting for the relay to properly a line before they could proceed a task that took several hours to complete, now it was ready. As they ascended to the bridge their pilot's voice Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau emerged from the ships communications system.

"_All hand's, relay transit in five."_

They reached the door to the CIC as he continued.

"_We have contact, the relay is live."_

As they crossed the CIC towards the pilot's seat, they felt the faint acceleration which the internal compensators could not completely get rid of as the ship jumped towards the Exodus Cluster.

Now they were close enough to see and hear Joker directly they also saw Spectre Nihlus standing behind Joker along with Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko sitting in the co-pilots seat.

"All systems showing normal, Internal Emissions Sinks active, stellar drift just under fifteen hundred K." Joker reported.

"Fifteen hundred is good. Captain Anderson will be pleased." Nihlus stated as he turned to leave the cockpit. He made eye contact with them and nodded to them as he passed.

They nodded in return glancing back to see him heading for the stairs to the crew deck. Once he was sure Nihlus was out of earshot Joker spoke again. "I hate that guy."

Elisabeth and Isabelle shared a glance and a raised eyebrow but before they could respond Lieutenant Alenko spoke up. "Nihlus gave you a complement so you hate him?" He asked.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit coming out of the bathroom that's good. Taking one of the most advanced ships around and making it hit a point in space the size of a pin head that's outstanding." Joker replied.

Kaidan's only response was to shake his head and roll his eyes as Joker continued. "That's beside the point that Spectres are trouble. I don't trust him. Call me paranoid, but the council wouldn't one of their best operatives on a shakedown run."

Kaidan laughed at that response before replying. "You're just paranoid. The council funded this project of course they would send someone to keep an eye on it."

Joker snorted. "Yeah sure that's the official story, but only an idiot believes the official story."

At this point Elisabeth cut in. "You are free to have your opinions Flight Lieutenant but Spectre Nihlus is like it or not an important guest on this vessel and he should be treated as such until he loses that privilege."

Isabelle joined the conversation then. "That doesn't mean Joker is wrong however, clearly there is more going on than we have been told." She pointed out causing Joker to nod in agreement.

"I mean I get sending someone to watch the first test run. But a Spectre? Come on they have less important errand monkeys they could have used." Joker pointed out.

Before their banter could continue Captain Andersons, voice emerged from the comm on Jokers terminal. _"Joker status report."_

"All systems green Captain." Joker replied.

"_Good inform the Shepard twins to report to the communications room for a briefing."_ Anderson ordered.

"Go it Captain. Also heads up I think Nihlus is heading your way." Joker reported

"_He's already here."_ Anderson replied before the channel closed.

"Well that's our que." Elisabeth noted as she and her sister turned to leave.

"We'll talk again later you two." Isabelle called back as they headed for the CIC.

As they crossed the CIC, they passed Navigator Pressly. "Commanders you have a moment?" He asked setting down a data pad and saluting as he did.

"Sure, Pressly but make it quick. Captains called us for a briefing." Elisabeth said as the pair stopped.

"I heard and I appreciate you taking the time. Are you sure we can trust Nihlus?"

Isabelle frowned slightly. "Do you have a problem with our resident Spectre?" She asked.

Pressly's eyes widened slightly as he realized how what he had said could be taken. "No ma'am, I have no problems with turians. Now if he was a batarian that would be a whole different story."

Isabelle nodded at this. It was no secret that most of the Systems Alliance hated the batarians for their actions at first contact and everything else that they had done since. Pressly continued to speak.

"It's just this whole thing feels off. This is supposed to be a shakedown run yet we're fully staffed, we have one of the highest decorated special operations Captains in the Alliance in command, and then there is Nihlus. He is simply to high profile for this to be a simple test run."

Elisabeth nodded in agreement. "We've been thinking the same thing. We'll see if we can get some answers out of the Captain when we speak to him."

"I'd appreciate that Commander." Pressly stated as he saluted and turned back to his work.

Just in front of the communications room's door stood Corporal Richard Jenkins and Doctor Karin Chakwas deep in conversation. Of the pair Jenkins noticed them first.

"What's the word Commanders?" He asked as he saluted. "I hope we get to deploy soon. I'm itching for some real action."

"I sincerely hope your joking Jenkins." Doctor Chakwas cut in. "Your real action usually ends with at least one marine in my med bay."

Jenkins looked slightly sheepish at those words. "Doc this is my chance, I have to prove to my parents that enlisting wasn't a waste of my time."

"You close to your parents?" Isabelle inquired.

"Yes ma'am. However, they were not pleased that I gave up being a farmer to join the marines. Said I didn't have to prove anything." Jenkins replied with a shrug. "If we get a bit of leave while we're here, I'll go see them."

Elisabeth raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were from Eden Prime Jenkins. What can you tell us about it?"

"No much to tell Commander, it's a stable colony set on a garden world it would be totally ordinary without the prothean ruins which dot the landscape. I grew up outside of Constant. It's a rural area, not much ever happened. I wanted to see the galaxy so I enlisted on my eighteenth birthday." Jenkins explained.

Sorry to cut this shot but the Captain is waiting for us." Isabelle commented.

"Of course, ma'am." Jenkins said as he saluted.

"Commander." Doctor Chakwas stated.

Leaving Corporal Jenkins and Doctor Chakwas they entered the communications room.

Once the door into the communications room closed behind them Elisabeth sighed shaking her head. "He's to eager to prove himself its going to get him or someone else killed."

Isabelle chuckled despite this. "Oh, I don't know he sort of reminds me of you when we first enlisted. Ready to charge into the breach, and shoot bad guys in the face with a shotgun."

"Knowing when to charge and when to hold said breach is what makes a difference." Elisabeth countered. "Elysium taught us that." She continued before she glanced at her sister realizing what she had said.

A cloud had passed over Isabelle's face at the mention of Elysium. They had been on leave when the Blitz had occurred but that was not the whole story. Isabelle had grow attached to a marine from another unit who had arranged their leave to coincide with Isabelle's. They had been close, very close. Elisabeth could remember teasing her sister about it when she brought her partner to lunch. Then the batarian slavers had attacked the colony. The three of them had been forced in the final minutes to hold a chokepoint protecting a civilian shelter. They had almost made it when one of the batarians last pieces of armor had descended on their position. Isabelle's partner had pushed her out of the way as the tanks main gun leveled at their location and fired, saving her life at a cost of their own. Elisabeth could still hear Isabelle's scream of rage and grief as she flared her biotics crushing the tank into the size of a ration tin.

Elisabeth placed a hand on her sister's shoulder rubbing it slightly with her thumb before speaking again. "Sis I'm so sorry I forgot."

Isabelle inhaled shakily reaching up to lay her hand on her sisters. "It's alright, I know it's been around seven years but it still hurts." Isabelle shook her head and the moment passed. "Where is Anderson?" She asked scanning the empty communications room.

"Attempting to establish contact with Eden Primes defense flotilla." The distinctive voice of Nihlus stated from the communications room door. "They have been strangely silent since we entered the system, considering we were expected." He continued as he walked to the center of the circular communications room. "However, this gives us a chance to talk."

"What about?" Elisabeth said cautiously watching the Spectre closely.

"I'm curious about this world Eden Prime. What do the pair of you know about it?"

"I can't speak for my sister, but I have never visited before today. They say it is beautiful though." Isabelle answered.

"Spent a leave here once it is a beautiful world." Elisabeth nodded. "Why the interest?"

"Nothing really. It's just that Eden Prime has become a symbol for your Alliance. Proof that you can secure colonies and make them thrive, but how safe is it really?"

"You expecting trouble?" Elisabeth demanded.

Nihlus chuckled in response. "I'm a Spectre. I always expect trouble. Keeps me from being disappointed."

Before he could continue the door to the communications room opened Anderson stepped in the door sealing behind him. "I still can't raise the defense flotilla, so I think it's time to tell the Commanders what is really going on." He stated looking as Nihlus who nodded in response before Anderson continued.

"Three days ago, when conducting a dig on the outskirts of the colony a team of Alliance engineers found these." Anderson said as the holoprojector powered up given the room a clear look at two images. Object on the left was a tall slim object covered in strange markings, while the other was a large mech covered in dirt and years of neglect.

"The one on the left is a prothean beacon as you know while the other is an unknown. No one has ever seen it's like before." Anderson explained. "Since Eden Prime does not have the facilities to handle either the beacon or this mech we are performing a covert pickup to deliver them to the citadel for examination."

"That is not the only reason I am here however." Nihlus stated after the Captain had finished. "I was impressed with the dedication the pair of you showed during the Blitz to protect civilians." He looked Isabelle in the eyes for his next statement. "However, I did not know you had lost someone during the defense. For that you have my condolences."

Isabelle bristled slightly before calming down again. "I-Thank you Nihlus." She stated.

Nihlus dipped his head slightly in response before he continued. "While the beacon is important, I have come to see the potential in your species, as such I have nominated the pair of you for candidacy into the Spectres."

"I guess this is good for the Alliance?" Elisabeth asked looking at Anderson, he nodded.

"Very. This will be the first of several missions with Nihlus, while he evaluates both of you." Anderson replied but before he could continue, Jokers voice emerged from the intercom.

"_Uh Captain? We have a problem."_ Joker stated.

"What is it Joker?" Anderson asked a sense of foreboding descending on the communications room.

"_The Roanoke is gone, so is the defense flotilla but we have a lot of batarian signatures in orbit along with a bunch the computer doesn't recognize. We're also getting a faint transmission from the surface but other than that, nothing on alliance frequencies."_ Joker reported.

Anderson gritted his teeth in frustration. "Why today of all days? He asked no one in particular.

"_I'm trying to clean up the signal from the surface but… SHIT!"_ Joker suddenly cursed.

"Joker?!" Isabelle demanded.

"_Sorry Commander, but the batarian and unknown ships are firing on escape pods!"_ Joker explained in an angry voice, before he continued. _"And there is nothing I can do about it.!"_ He practically shouted the last words.

"JOKER FOCUS!" Anderson ordered. "Now what about that transmission?

"_I got it Captain playing now."_ Joker replied.

The message was very scrambled and flickered constantly. The caught a glance of a figure in white and pink pushing the camera man to cover. While someone else was speaking. "Any…Being over…Dig site…lost Can't hol-" Then the speaker was cut off by a bullet through the neck as the message transmission died.

"_Nothing after that Captain."_ Joker stated.

"ETA to the drop site?" Anderson asked.

"_thirty minutes if we're lucky Captain."_ Joker replied.

* * *

**Darius**

D? Y? M?

Segmentum ERROR

Sector ERROR

Sub-Sector ERROR

System ERROR

Planet ERROR

As Darius studied the Thunder Warrior before him, he realized that he had made several tactical errors. For starters he was pointing a shotgun at someone in power armor, his second mistake was he was pointing a weapon at a disoriented Thunder Warrior and finally, he was within thirty feet, not really that much of a distance given what he remembered about the Thunder Warriors. As these realizations settled in, the Thunder Warrior's head snapped up and Darius recognized his situation. The Thunder Warrior's mouth twisted grimace backed by a wordless snarl like sound then he moved.

Most people within the Imperium have never seen a space marine move in combat, while not quite as fast as their later brethren, Thunder Warriors could move faster than most people would think possible given their average size and weight. This Thunder Warrior was no different.

Darius barely managed to duck under a right hook which had been aimed at his head. He felt the air whistle as the gauntleted hand tore through the air. However, he was swiftly forced to duck again as the Thunder Warrior used his momentum from his missed swing to transition into a spinning kick which if had landed would have shattered his skull. Continuing his motion, the Thunder Warrior ripped one of the weapons off his back and aimed at Darius, who suddenly had to deal with the awkward situation of staring down the distinctive twin barrels of an adrathic destructor. At this point Darius did the only thing he could do. He took his left hand and held if forward palm first while slowly placing the shotgun onto the ground keeping his gaze on the visor of the other man's helmet.

"Stand down warrior, I am not your enemy." Darius stated firmly.

The thunder warrior recognizing the gesture lowered the destructor to an at ease position but he did not put it away. Darius could feel the mans eyes taking in every minute detail of his face before he spoke in an older form of low gothic with an accent which remind Darius of old England.

"Who are you? You seem very familiar, like I've seen you somewhere but I just can't place where."

Darius sighed before he responded in low gothic. "You have no idea how often I hear those words sergeant." Darius stated taking in the rank markings of the right pauldron, but before the warrior could respond Darius continued. "Identification code four, alpha, eighteen, indigo, uniform, nineteen, nineteen, oscar, twelve, indigo, oscar, fourteen."

Darius watched as the metaphorical gears turned in the sergeant's head before a flash of recognition passed over what he could see of the man's face.

"General Solion Sir!" The sergeant stated snapping to attention. "My apologies I didn't-" Darius cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"And I should not have pointed a weapon at you. Now report. Name, unit, state of origin, and the last thing you remember." Darius ordered as he retrieved his shotgun, slinging it across his lower back.

"Sergeant Ronon Soris, second regiment, heavy infantry assault company, state of origin Albia and the last thing I remember was, we were attacking one of Ursh's minor forts." Darius winced at the sound of that name and the memories it brought to light.

"The Captain had gone down from warp-fire; I had retrieved his weapon." Ronon looked down at the adrathic destructor before continuing.

"I was suddenly in charge of the assault, rounded a corner to see one of their psykers doing some sort of incantation. I fired first or so I thought, and suddenly I'm here. Where ever we are." Ronon finished looking around.

"Where we are is still an unknown. However, you mentioned Albia, were you an Ironside before this?" Darius inquired mentally recalling the campaign.

"Yes Sir. I was even present when he appeared before our leaders to talk about his plans for humanity." Ronon responded as Darius removed his helmet.

Darius raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Really? I didn't know the leaders of Albia had allowed anyone outside of their council into that meeting. What did you think of his speech?"

"I enlisted, didn't I?" Ronon smirked slightly.

"Touché. He does have a way with words when he feels like it." Darius nodded in response.

"He does indeed." Ronon nodded before continuing. "Now that we have caught up somewhat Sir. Do you think you can geth that young woman over there to stop pointing her sidearm at me?" He stated looking toward where Gwynira stood, her Voss pattern hell-pistol in her left hand, trained on the warrior's helmet.

"I think that can be arranged." Darius nodded calling to Gwynira. "We're clear, you can stand down Gwynira."

She nodded in response before replying. "Yes Sir." She then holstered her pistol on her left hip and settled down continuing to keep tabs on Samael.

"Ronon what is your equipment situation? I know in general what Gwynira, Samael and myself carry but I have no idea what you have outside of that adrathic destructor." Darius inquired turning back to face the warrior.

"I have the Captains adrathic destructor, my standard issued volkite caliver, along with a double headed power axe and a standard assault shield." Ronon elaborated listing his primary weapons before listing his secondaries. "Several fragmentation, krak and melta grenades along with…" He trailed off as he noticed Darius looking at his shield oddly. "Is something wrong Sir?"

"Are you sure that is a standard assault shield Ronon?" Darius asked giving the shield a very close look. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. Silver with the Raptor Imperialis embossed on the front. The distinctive Raptor head over a pair of crossed lighting bolts gleamed gold in the sunlight. The whole piece was only marred by a few scorch marks which would buff out if given the proper care.

"I think so Sir, but the quartermaster was in a hurry given the impending assault. Why do you ask?" Ronon inquired.

Darius snapped himself back into the present. "It maybe nothing Ronon, but I'll want to take a good look at that shield. Model and status of your armor?" Remembering what this whole conversation was about.

"Mark 1A powered armor, arms and legs are augmented with servos, but it is not air tight however unlike the Mark 2 suits. Which limits where I can safely deploy Sir. As for status no damage that I can see or detect despite the trip and the fall. Anything else Sir?" Ronon answered.

"Negative relax for the time being I'll take a look at your shield while I try to see if the guardsmen survived." Darius answered as he dug for a set of fine work tools. Once he had pulled them out, he started messaging on his communications bead which he had disconnected from his helmet.

"Testing one, two, testing. Any imperial forces please respond over." While he waited for a response, he knelt next to the shield and examined the back, before removing one of his gloves and running his fingers over the edge.

* * *

**Ronon**

Relaxation was a fairly foreign concept to him but he settled down and watched his three new allies closely assessing them as he did. All three of them wore basically the same armor however he could not help but frown slightly. His problem was two-fold, they bore strange insignias and two of them were either wounded or unconscious. He refocused on Darius who had found and removed a certain panel from the back of the shield and was using his tools the examine a small space in the shield's interior. Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him Ronon stood and walked over to Darius and knelt by the shield.

"Did you find something?" He asked.

Darius looked up from his examinations before responding. "You've got a conversion field generator in this shield. One of the components has melted but it should be fixable." Darius explained as he began to reattach the panel that had allowed him to examine the shields inner workings.

Ronon raised his eyebrows in shock. Such shields were only ever issued to the best assault company Captains and even then, they were constantly watched to ensure the valuable item returned. "What do we need to fix it beyond an engineer?"

"Well the only thing which melted was a platinum conductor. It's probably the result of an overload." Darius stated nodding to some globs of cooled metal which now lay on the back of the shield. "It is just missing a piece of super conductive metal small enough to fit in…" Darius trailed off looking at the space the conductor used to rest.

"Sir what are you thinking?" Ronon asked as he watched Darius think.

"Maybe good enough for a field repair." Darius muttered as he began searching for a chain which lay below his armor. "Ah." he stated as he found it pulling it out from beneath his armor

Ronon examine a small gold medallion which depicted a double headed eagle. "What is that?" He asked once he was done looking.

"The Imperial Aquila, symbol of the modern imperium. A lot has changed since Ursh." Darius explained as he removed the chain which had been threaded through the small item, before slotting it into where the platinum conductor had been. They both heard a faint hum begin to emerge from the implanted device. Nodding to himself Darius began to replace the panel. "Hopefully that will hold until, we can get a true replacement part, try to take it easy with this shield."

Ronon nodded accepting the shield once Darius, before asking. "You said much has changed, just how much."

Darius sighed, shaking his head as he packed up his tools and putting them away before answering. "Everything. It all-" He began before his words were cut off by Gwynira's voice.

"Something is happening in orbit." She called out drawing their eyes skyward. Bright flashes could be seen even from where they stood followed by dots beginning to form in the sky.

"Never a dull moment." Ronon mused reaching for his power axe.

"So, it seems." Darius muttered, drawing his shotgun. "I was just starting to like the quiet too. Pity."

"Wait you hear that whistling noise?" Gwynira chimed in, looking around her hand on the butt of her pistol.

Darius and Ronon exchanged a glance before shaking their heads for a few moments then they stopped as the whistling reached a range they could hear. The three of them looked up again as a pod like object shot over head and slammed into the ground some distance away behind a small cluster of trees.

"Let me guess you want to investigate?" Ronon stated as they all looked at where the pod had vanished behind the thin tree line.

"Not like we're doing anything else." Darius pointed out before looking at Gwynira. "Sorry to leave you here but we can't lug Samael around if this gets ugly, we'll move him under the tree cover then check that pod."

Gwynira nodded and responded with a touch of annoyance. "I understand, I just wish I was of more help right now. So, try not to be gone too long."

* * *

**Darius**

It had taken less than a minute to move Samael with Ronon's help and once they had set up a basic blind they had rushed toward the pod. Now Darius and Ronon were advancing on the scar the pod had left on the earth, it had clearly landed at a poor angle as it had skipped several meters from its original impact site in an open field, to their south the sun glinted off something in the distance. The pod still radiated heat from its decent through the atmosphere but it was rapidly cooling. Together the pair circled the pod which had remained sealed but other than a strange blue insignia and what looked like a grazing hit from some sort of energy weapon on the otherwise white surface there was nothing of note about it. Coming back around to the "hatch" of the pod they stopped.

"Should we attempt to open it?" Ronon asked as he rested the base of his shield against the ground looking at the only thing close to an opening that they had found.

Darius chewed his lip pensively as he contemplated the question. "I don't know. It could be a life pod or it could be a small cargo pod. If it is a life pod then opening it could kill the occupant and that won't help us." Darius said.

"That said Sir. They could be hurt and not opening it could kill them while saving them would buy us some good grace with the locals." Ronon countered.

"That is a good point…" Darius muttered before continuing. "Fine. Cover me." Darius ordered as he dug a hack module out of his belt, attaching it to his right vambrace before kneeling down near the hatch and starting to work.

Ronon had his shield and axe ready and active while somewhat listening to Darius's mutterings.

"Boot sequence finished. Unsecured wireless detected? Come on, give me a challenge. Initiating handshake. Complete. Let's see, environmental controls, nope. Environmental status close enough to earth normal, that's good. Deceleration jets. Ha no. Kinetic barrier? Interesting but no. Ah hatch controls!" With those words the hatch hissed open giving the pair a look at the inside.

Apparently, the pod had come to rest on its ceiling leaving its sole occupant a young woman in a bit of a fix. Darius and Ronon looked at each other for a moment.

"Well she looks human." Ronon noted as Darius examined the inside of the pod before hesitantly stepping in removing one of his gloves and placing two fingers on her neck. He waited for a few moments before nodding.

"She's alive. Pulse is erratic but she should live. I'm cutting her loose. Be ready." Darius ordered as he drew his power blade and activated it. It took some maneuvering to get the woman free without her falling onto the ceiling of the pod, as he worked Darius noticed the same symbol from the outside of the pod on the woman's clothing just over the heart. Handing her through the hatch to Ronon, Darius began to examine the inside of the pod in further detail only to be distracted by a shout from Ronon.

"SIR INCOMING." With that Darius scrambled from the pod to look at where Ronon was pointing. A small silver wasp like ship was descending on the life pod at a high speed but the angle was wrong. "I don't think that's coming into land." Ronon stated simply readying his shield.

"Forget that." Darius snapped throwing their guest over his shoulder. "It's on an attack run. NOW MOVE!"

The pair began their sprint across open ground as the vessel spat high energy fire into the now empty pod, destroying it, but the fighter continued its run, a second blast nipping at their heels, with it's third shot Darius raised his hands and focused on his bulwark. The golden dome denied the pair of blue-white energy blasts which slammed into it, scorching the surrounding area but leaving them all unharmed as the fighter peeled off, now that they were out of its firing angle. Darius inhaled sharply as he collapsed to his knees getting his passenger off his shoulders. While he had not been physically harmed, blocking the blasts had drained him mentally. They would not make it back to cover at this rate as his eyes followed the fighter beginning to come in for a second run.

"Ronon use the shield and give me that blasted volkite." Darius snarled. Ronon responded without hesitation. Darius reached out grabbing the weapon and fiddling with the settings, so it would fire an overcharged precision blast. While he did Ronon braced himself with the assault shield in between the three of them and the fighter. Darius leveled the heavy weapon on their opponent and looked through the scope. Zoning in he waited until the fighter had committed to the attack run, then he pulled the trigger the same instant the fighter fired its first pulse of energy.

Two energy blasts collided with the conversion field causing the shields generator to give a dangerously high-pitched whine. While the volkite's beam slammed into what Darius had guessed would be the cockpit of the fighter, turning the inside into an equivalent of a plasma forge for a brief moment. That was too much for the geth pilot whose programs did not even have a chance to bail out of the platform before their circuits liquified. The fighter now suddenly pilotless made no attempt to pull up, spewing a plume of thermal energy from the hole bored into its cockpit. Darius and Ronon barely managed to get low enough to avoid being hit by the crashing fighter. Slamming into the ground at a high speed the fighter carved a deep gash into the field igniting every plant it touched.

Darius and Ronon got to their feet slowly staring at the small craft as its engines flickered and died.

"You're crazy. You know that, right?" Ronon told Darius as they collected their guest and began to head back to the blind. Darius merely threw back his head and laughed, while he returned the volkite, savoring the adrenaline rush as he responded.

"Everyone is crazy in one way or another Sergeant. Some people just hide it better than others. Now let's get back to Gwynira and Samael."

* * *

**Gwynira**

She hated waiting on the sidelines due to an injury but with her right arm broken and, in a splint, well… She sighed as she checked her hell-pistol again. She was getting worried something had happened if that crash had told her anything, but she had orders. Gwynira felt three people approaching and readied her pistol waiting for the moment to strike. However, she had no need as she heard Darius call out.

"At ease we're back."

Gwynira relaxed then as she stepped out of the improvised blind, she noticed that Ronon was carrying a human woman. "What's with her?" She asked.

"A local and a bad landing in an escape pod knocked her out." Ronon explained as he set the woman down gently next to Samael.

"We need move this area is no longer safe." Darius stated as he took a long drink from his canteen.

"Sir you need rest!" Ronon snapped looking at Darius, Gwynira swiftly agreed with the Thunder Warrior. "He is right you look exhausted."

* * *

**Darius**

He glared at the pair for several moments before he stood. "I am fine. I simply overdrew from the aether. I'll have a headache at best. Now we need to move before someone comes looking for that fighter. I thought I saw a city skyline to the south of us." He stated as he slung Samael's plasma gun onto his back, waiting for Ronon to pick up Samael and their guest.

"Terra knows what we've landed into." Ronon muttered as they all set off.

* * *

**Elisabeth and Isabelle Shepard**

Air whistled into the cargo bay as the Normandy approached the first drop point. Elisabeth and Isabelle stood with Jenkins and Alenko while several additional marines scrambled to get ready to drop as Anderson finished briefing everyone.

"and then we'll be dropping of Sergeant Wynwood along with his fireteam to investigate the escape pod with made it down to the planet."

"_Approaching drop point one."_ Joker called out over the comm.

"Nihlus you're coming with us?" Jenkins asked as the Spectre stepped to the ramp.

Nihlus checked his shotgun before simply saying. "I move faster on my own." He then took a running leap off the cargo ramp then he was gone.

"I wish he hadn't done that." Anderson sighed as the Spectre vanished into the trees.

"_Drop point two in thirty seconds."_ Joker called over the comm.

Everyone shared glances as the Normandy began to hover over the edge of a cliff. "The mission is yours Commanders. Good luck." Anderson said as he saluted the ground team.

"Yes Sir." They all chorused as they saluted and they disembarked, the Normandy roaring off once they were clear.

"Secure the area. Jenkins you have point!" Isabelle ordered as they formed up to advance.

"Area's clear Commander." Alenko reported.

"Then let's move out." Elisabeth stated as she began their advance.

The went several minutes without a sound before the sounds of gunfire forced them to cover. Around a corner a woman in white armor with a pink under suit ran closely pursued by a couple of silver drone like constructs.

"Take out those hostiles!" Elisabeth ordered but there was no need. The woman went into a slide pulling her sidearm and dispatched both of them in a flurry of shots. She quickly regained her feet and was forced to dash for cover as a squad of figures rounded the corner in pursuit.

"Ready sister?" Elisabeth asked.

"Always." Isabelle replied as they went to work. Biotics slammed into the attackers sending some of them flying, others were left helpless suspended in midair. Just as the fight seemed to settle down, there was a flash of light followed by a loud crack. Jenkins head was blown backwards by the impact and he collapsed. The woman had however gotten the enemy sniper's number as a second crack sounded followed by a crimson explosion some distance away.

"Alenko check on Jenkins!" Elisabeth commanded as she went to check the dead hostiles, while Isabelle headed over to speak to the survivor.

* * *

**Isabelle**

"You all right miss?" She asked the woman who was doubled over gasping for breath.

"Yes. Ma'am." The woman gasped before straitening into a salute. "Sergeant Ashley Williams of the 212th Dog squad, well what's left of it." She finished sadly looking back the way she come.

"Sis come over here and take a look at these things." Elisabeth called distracting Isabelle.

"I'll be back, one moment." She told the Sergeant before walking over to see what Elisabeth had found.

She found her sister kneeling next to one of the fallen opponents while most of their foes had be a mix of batarians, humans, and the odd turian this one was different. It was a strange thing, clearly synthetic with an almost flashlight like head. "Ever seen anything like this before?" Elisabeth asked.

"No never." She replied staring at the thing.

"Just great." Elisabeth muttered as she stood. "Go check on Alenko and Jenkins I'll speak to our survivor. You got her name, right?"

"Sergeant Ashley Williams." She replied as she turned to speak with Alenko. Alenko looked up at the sound of her approach.

"Jenkins?" Isabelle asked.

A groan from the marine answered her question as Alenko responded. "He got lucky. The shot ricochet off his helmet. He'll have a headache for a few days but he should be fine, unless he gets shot again."

"We're moving out." Elisabeth called out with Williams standing behind her. "The Sergeant says the dig site is close."

"Come on Jenkins on your feet." Alenko said helping him stand.

They proceeded onward falling into a pattern, Jenkins and Williams taking point with the three-biotics supporting them. They made the dig site easily only to find it empty save a work order to transport both the beacon and the mech to the spaceport. With that information forefront in their minds they pushed towards the scientist's camp to find a new horror. Men and women had been impaled on large spike like objects which were scattered around the camp. While that was bad, it was nothing compared to having to then fight the reanimated husks of the colonists and soldiers.

* * *

**Elisabeth**

She surveyed her squad carefully the last fight had gotten to them in more ways than one. Jenkins had been punched fairly soundly, and Williams? Elisabeth glanced toward the Sergeant; she was an unhealthy shade of white from her original light tan. Williams just stood there staring at one of the husks in tattered alliance armor.

_(Probably one of her squad.)_ Elisabeth realized shaking her head.

"We need to keep moving." Elisabeth called out, as everyone formed up Williams remained stationary. Elisabeth sighed as she placed a hand on Williams shoulder, only to feel the other woman give a startled jerk from her touch.

"Williams we need to move." She reiterated forcefully.

"Yes ma'am." Williams replied as if she was in a trance, but she formed up with the others.

Just before they departed the squads comm's went live as Nihlus contacted them. _"I'm almost at the spaceport Commanders, going to get to high ground and survey the situation."_

"Understood Nihlus we're less than seven minutes out." The Elisabeth quickly replied. "Let's move out!" She called to the others.

* * *

**Darius**

It had taken them more time then Darius had liked to find another shelter, worse it was close to what looked like a small spaceport. However, in spite of this he was feeling a little better about both their position and the state of his forces such as they were. The sixteen guardsmen and women had survived their trip, managed to regroup and had got to contact them. It had taken some long-distance brow beating for them to accept his command for the present. The commissar had ironically helped a lot.

Darius knelt next to the door of the abandoned home they were using as a shelter listening for the sounds of AA guns. As they had walked a mass of small craft had filled the skies to be mercilessly answered by the roar of surface defense weapons yet the guns had gone silent far too quickly, which implied sabotage. He looked at the woman which they had hauled out of the escape pod again. He wished he could tell who attacker and defender were, but anything short of a mind reading was useless. Since even if they could wake her there was no grantee, they could even understand each other.

He reviewed what they had found in the house, there were a few personal items left behind, small things, easily forgotten, he looked at the photograph he had located on the mantle. It showed a human man with a humanoid alien woman, blue with some sort of tentacle growths in place of hair. Almost any other imperial would be disgusted, but he was pensive instead. He remembered that such things were not a taboo in the old federation in fact some households it had almost been encouraged. What bothered him was the fact he didn't recognize the woman's species, while he was not egotistical enough to believe that he knew of every species which the federation or the imperium had encountered he knew of most of them, and something told him this species would not have been a closely guarded secret in the federation and if the imperium had found them? Well…

He shook his head returning the photo to the mantle. Humans working under a strange insignia, at least one new alien race, then there was the warp. He had overdrawn protecting them from that fighter. Normally he would be suffering a debilitating headache right now if not worse, but the mocking whispers that tended filled his head at such times were abnormally silent. He needed to meditate. Now was as good a time as any.

"Ronon take watch for a few minutes." He called.

"On it." Ronon replied moving to the door.

As Darius settled onto the floor of the room, he allowed his mental barriers slip a fraction. The first sense he received from the warp was…peace? He opened his eyes with a jolt slamming his defenses into place. That could not be right. From his brief touch, the warp had felt calm, purer than he had ever felt. Something was wrong that much was clear as he stood. He was not going to find answers to his questions sitting here.

"I'm going scouting." He announced before he headed out the door, cycling the action of his shotgun as he did, missing the glance that passed between Gwynira and Ronon.

After he had left Gwynira looked at Ronon and asked. "Was he always like that?"

"Hard to say I never actually met Darius before." Ronon replied taking of his helm to scratch the back of his neck. "I heard the Emperor speak once, met a couple of the others, but I think all the perpetuals were eccentric, it's probably a coping mechanism. I had better go after him. Will you be all right here?" He finished setting his helm back on his head and giving her a concerned look.

"Yes, now go." She replied nodding toward the door.

Darius made good time without having to mind the others, he felt bad about it but his unease had been growing since they had reached the towns limits. He stuck to the shadows eventually seeing the that symbol yet again on the side of a fairly well fortified building in the distance.

"So, the humans are local that's a relief." He muttered under his breath as he skirted the burned-out hulk of a light APC. Only to find himself looking at the machine which had destroyed it. The four-legged construct was about ten feet tall from top of the "head" to the base of it's four feet. They stared at each other for several moments before the machine's "eye" glowed brightly and it sent a ball of blue-white energy at his location. Darius easily avoided the slow-moving projectile as he dove back into cover.

"Really starting to hate this place." He sighed as the wreck shuddered under the impact of the machines second shot. He waited for the third shot to so he could shift location but the only sound he heard was a high-pitched mechanical screech and a crash. He exited cover to see the machine face down on the ground with a power axe in its neck. Ronon stood off to the side brushing his hands together before he strode over and tore his weapon free.

"It really is dangerous to go alone." Ronon pointed out as he mag-locked the axe to his side.

Darius sighed again. "You're right. Let's check that spaceport then head back, try to figure out our next move."

* * *

**Nihlus**

Even moving carefully, it took little time for Nihlus to reach the hill top; going into a crouch he crested the top of the hill giving him a clear view of the area.

"Sprits…" Muttered Nihlus as he looked off the hill to a small park connected to the spaceport. Close to two dozen slavers mostly batarians, with a scattering of humans, turians, salarians, along with a single krogan, had taken a large group of captives almost thirty in number. Most of the captives where human, however there were a few of turians and asari, most likely tourists caught at the wrong place at the wrong time. Just as he finished, he spotted two more batarians dragging the limp form of a quarian likely a pilgrim to the group of captives, who they then roughly dropped among them. Taking this into account he started trying to form a plan. He wanted to save these people, yet the beacon and the mech were still his priority, and the Shepards were still over six minutes out. To pull this off he needed help or a very good distraction.

* * *

**Darius**

Darius and Ronon knelt within the tree line bordering a small park, not that the thunder warrior could be considered subtle, but they were making do, to examine what was happening in the park. Pulling out a pair of old exploration fleet binoculars Darius started to analyze what was occurring within the park.

"Let's see what there is to see." Began Darius as he studied the device to make sure it was still in working order, before removing his helmet's face mask and bringing the device to his eyes. "I got twenty-two standing individuals all armed and armored, another thirty approximately clustered together on the ground, and… FRAK!" He swore suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ronon.

"Look for yourself." Sighed Darius as he handed the device to the thunder warrior. Then he started to look through his various belt pouches.

Ronon flicked the shades which acted as eye protection up before looking through the binoculars. The situation looked as described the first thing that crossed Ronon's mind was that they were not all human in fact more than two thirds of the standing group had two sets of eyes… "They're Mutants?" Exclaimed Ronon with a degree of shock as he turned his head to look at his companion.

"Look again." Replied Darius with a sigh as he pulled out a grenade, before moving to the next one.

Ronon returned this gaze to the scene in the center of the park before noticing what had evoked the alarmed response, and his heart sank. The larger group was in chains several of them bearing the insignia of the local human forces. The armed group were slavers. "You're more concerned about slavers then the fact there are clearly mutants here?" Inquired Ronon returning his gaze to Darius.

Darius gave him a withering look, before explaining. "I keep forgetting you have never seen an honest to god alien before Ronon. I doubt they are mutants because there is far too much consistency among the four eyed ones, for that to be a simple mutation. The ones with the carapace same reason, body shape is too constant. The three blue women could be but somehow, I doubt it. I believe we are looking at several alien species never before documented by the Federation or the Imperium which followed it." Explained Darius.

"That is strange however, so many new races at once and working together? Something is severely wrong." He said almost to himself as he frowned, before dragging his mind back to the present.

"Enough of my musing, we have slavers to kill." Darius said taking back the binoculars and looking at the battleground.

"There. That lamppost on the far side of the park near that building, think you can get to it without being seen?" Darius challenged as he pointed at the destination.

"What?" Ronon scoffed eyeing Darius quizzically. "What makes you think I'm capable of stealth?" As he drew and checked his Adrathic Destructor.

"Well it's either go flank or go in the front, and I want to start this party. I think I can attract their attention enough for you to make it." Darius frowned suddenly catching sight of Ronon's examinations. "Try to avoid using that thing if you can help it Ronon." He requested.

"Wait what?" The request catching Ronon off guard. "Why?" He asked Darius.

"I never liked weapons which could rend people to atoms." Darius replied with a shrug. "Besides we need to be as careful as possible. No idea what technology level we will have to deal with. Anything too exotic will just have the effect of planting targets on all of our backs." He looked at the goings on in the park again. "Use it if you have to, or if we be killing everyone anyway. Otherwise stick to close combat until we can find something for you. Now let's get moving and teach these slavers how we dealt with their kind during the Unification."

"Right!" Grinned Ronon with a just a touch more glee than was probably healthy as he cracked his knuckles, and set off. Darius gave him to the count of sixty, while he waited, he radioed to the imperial guardsmen.

"This is Lieutenant Darius Fane to all imperial forces. We have unidentified aliens in the area of operations and some appear to be civilians. Your rules of engagement are as follows. You are allowed to defend yourselves in the event of an attack. Lethal force is authorized; however, try to be considerate if it's just a panicking civilian. Other than that, you DON'T shoot anyone without my authorization. Your orders are: First the local PDF appears to be human link up with and support them: Second secure local weapons whenever possible we need to know what we're dealing with: Third try to be polite; we may be the first contact these people have with the Imperium so let's make a good impression. How copy? Over."

"_Understood Lieutenant. Over."_ Answered Sergeant Kasteen.

"_I'll see your orders through. Over."_ The Watchmaster Invidia responded.

"Good. Over and out." Darius finished before closing the channel.

With that out of the way he attached his face mask, rechecked his shotgun and pistol, and set off toward the park.

* * *

**Nihlus**

While he contemplated the situation, he spotted movement on the side of the park away from the spaceport. The figure he spotted looked like a male human, right body shape, five fingers, around six feet tall, but other than that he could not tell anything, as this newcomer was clad head to foot in some form of jet-black armor with strange silver insignias, with a similarly colored silver trimmed trench-coat over it. While their armor was strange, their choice of weapons was downright weird. He could see the grip of some sort of large handgun on their waist, a short carbine like weapon on their back, but that was not what captured the Spectres attention, this person had of all things a nearly four-foot sword across their back, its hilt was over their right shoulder. The only races which still used dedicated melee weapons anymore were the krogan, and some huntress units, other than that no one bothered. With the commonality of automatic weapons, it was simply safer and more efficient to just shoot your enemy then to risk getting in his face with a blade. Nihlus however had a fair amount of experience at reading people, sure seeing a face usually made it easier, but what he could see right now was, despite the unusual amount ornamentation on the hilt, its bearer carried it lightly, it was clear he was comfortable with it. The newcomer's body language was simply screaming confidence, which meant one of two things, either they were with the slavers, or they had good back up.

"Commanders do you read?" He whispered into his comm.

"_Loud and clear Nihlus. What's going on?_ Came Isabelle's response.

"I'm not sure got something strange here and…" Nihlus started but the newcomer's sudden shout cut him off as it drew its sword.

(?) OI FROG FACE! (?)

Nihlus winced as his translator attempted to decipher what this newcomer had said. Part of it the small device's problem was its registered pieces what had been said as Latin of all things, which was not exactly standard, the rest was a total loss. However, the krogan did not need to know what was said, the tone told him all he needed to know. It was the sound of an insult, to a krogan it was a challenge and there was only one way to answer that challenge. Nihlus inhaled sharply as the krogan bellowed in response and charged.

* * *

**Darius**

Darius measured the incoming alien's pace carefully, and smiled inwardly. At the last second, he sidestepped to his left swung the relic nemesis force weapon with both hands, in a right arc colliding it with his foes middle, the, combined momentums giving the alien no room to maneuver out of the blades path, and on a hill top overlooking the scene a certain Spectre's jaw suddenly hit the dirt. The thrumming power weapon bit into and through the alien's armor like cheap plywood, and continued through several feet of flesh, muscle, and bone out the other side of the hardsuit.

* * *

**Krogan**

The krogan suddenly arrived at several realizations. One following a loud thud he was now face first on the ground. Two someone had just run him over and judging from the second thud had apparently tripped. Three he could no longer feel his legs. Struggling to turn himself over his eyes settled on the thing which had tripped over him, and came to a forth horrifying realization, his own severed legs had run him over, with that final realization the darkness encroaching on his vision overwhelmed him, sending him to join his ancestors.

* * *

**Darius**

What thoughts did or did not cross a dying aliens mind mattered little to Darius who was solely focused on the enemies currently before him. Shock and awe was all well and good, but it had its limits, and the limit for today appeared to be total, mind numbing terror. Which was steadily working on the remaining aliens fight, or flight responses. He decided not to give them the opening to choose their next move, the flicker of movement behind a lamppost advised him of his next course of action. Since the power-field had kept the sword clean, sheathing the claymore was of no consequence. Less than ten feet away was his next target, clearing the distance at a sprint he grabbed one of the four eyed humanoids. Spinning the alien around he wrapped an arm around its neck, drew his sidearm in the same action, and began to opened fire on the hostiles farthest from where he wanted his enemies to flee.

A few fun facts for when you use another person as a meat-shield. One most people resent being used in such a way and two, it really only works if the other guys care about the poor bastard you grabbed. Also, not wise when the enemy has a marksman of any serous skill in the area, it just makes them angry. Slavers are thankfully not in the last category. Usually. Not caring about their fellow scum? Without a doubt. Oddly they appeared to have some form of barrier or shield, which while weak, were strong enough to require two head shots to kill a single one, but while their previous shock lasted, he made the most of it. Eight rounds and four dead slavers later, the remaining slavers started getting their act together. One of the carapace covered alien's was apparently quicker on the uptake than their fellows as it was trying to get to the side with, judging by the distance, a shotgun. A simple twist the same instant the alien pulled the trigger, and a good chunk of Darius's meat shields upper right torso turned into ground flesh severing an arm, the shock killing the alien instantly.

_(Three paces away.)_ Thought Darius as he brushed the mangled remains of the slaver to the side and started to move. Three paces, not a whole lot in reality might as well be miles when fighting for your life. Darius's first step was forward and to the left while the alien momentarily cursed its mistake. At two paces, the alien started to use the shotguns action. _(Manual action, curious.)_ One pace the action finished the alien was settling for a general area rather than a more precise shot. Not that that helped him, as the alien was adjusting to take into account the movements Darius had taken. Darius simply shoved the shotgun to the right with his hand while placing the end of his pistols barrel to the alien's temple, and pulled the trigger. The pistol was to close for the barriers to register, a dark blue haze burst from the opposite side of the alien's head as he collapsed lifeless to the ground. That did it. The slavers had finally gotten over the sudden and unorthodox demise of their large ally. Now they were angry, no scratch that, they were PISSED and since he was the only target, they had to focus on well…

"Frak!" Darius exclaimed as he dove for what cover he could find. As fire from the slaver's weapons began to hammer his position, he shouted in low gothic while reloading his sidearm. "RONON NOW WOULD BE LOVELY!"

* * *

**Nihlus**

Nihlus had been watching the scene play out from his position overlooking the small park. He was turian enough to admit he was fairly impressed with how this newcomer moved despite his reliance on mostly outdated equipment. A total of seven slavers dead in less than ten seconds, with an odd combination of direct brutality, tactical finesse, and a surprising amount of grace, but it looked like the tide had changed. Despite losing over a quarter of their number so quickly, the slavers still held overwhelming numbers, and they were starting to make use of that advantage with gusto.

"_Nihlus what's going on? We're picking up a lot of gunfire."_ Requested the Elisabeth.

"Not now!" He hissed into his comm. unit.

Grabbing for his sniper rifle, he settled into a firing stance and took aim, mentally cursing himself for skimping on his long-range marksmanship lately. As he lined up his shot, he heard the newcomers shout. He then understood two things. The first was the newcomer was speaking some form of an earth language, which was good to an extent; but he could not place which one, the dialect and syntax was all over the place according to his translator. The second thing was what he then witnessed, he realized he could never honestly report, suit camera footage or not, the council would think he had snapped, and gone totally insane. He saw a humanoid figure in some sort of heavy armor simply appear to materialize from behind a lamppost, shout a war cry and then got to work on the remaining slavers.

(?) FOR TERRA AND EMPEROR! (?)

The majority of the remaining slavers never figured out just what happened in the short span of time before they died in agony. One moment they were pouring fire into the rapidly failing cover that strange newcomer was cowering behind. The next a nearly eight-foot-tall figure in some sort of heavy exo-suit stepped out from behind a lamppost, made a short dash and punched the closest member of their grab crew with such force that he was nearly torn in half by the impact. Then it got creative. Not even bothering to draw one of the odd weapons on its back it simply dashed to the next member of their group, GRABBED him and started to use him as an improvised, shrieking flail against the rest of them. Pandemonium broke out as the slavers, forgetting their original target tried to take out the giant using one of their own as a club. That proved to be a fatal mistake.

(?)CREED! YOU MAGNIFENT BASTARD! I READ YOUR BOOK! (?) Shouted the newcomer as it lobbed a cylinder like object toward the group furthest from both the giant and the captives, which promptly detonated with concussive force killing and maiming anyone who was to close. Then that damnable newcomer was in the middle of them, with that strange glowing sword leaving only death in its wake. Ten seconds after that the fight was over, nearly two dozen slavers of various species lay where they had fallen, never to rise again, the rest were fleeing as fast as their legs could carry them, away from the killing ground.

* * *

**Darius**

Seeing the fight was over the thunder warrior simply dropped the barely, living slaver in a heap on the ground. "Well that was fun. What now?" Commented the warrior as he watched Darius clean and sheathe his sword.

"You know when I said stick to close combat that is not exactly what I meant Ronon You were free to use you power axe." Darius replied and Ronon simply shrugged in response.

"It worked didn't it?" Was Ronon's only justification, Darius simply nodded conceding the point.

"As for what now? Well we…" Started Darius then the feeble groaning of the slaver Ronon had used as an improvised club reached his ears. "One moment."

Stalking over to the severely injured slaver Darius gave a short sharp kick to turn it over. The slaver a human man groaned again, feebly raising his arms in a plea for mercy.

"Mercy, I surrender." The man began.

Darius blinked in surprise, noticing that the man was speaking English around third millennia English to be exact. However, that mystery could wait for later. He reached down and grabbed the front of the man's armor and hauled him upright before hissing into his face.

"You are an embarrassment to the rest of us and a waste of perfectly good air slaver."

"Us? What-" Was as far as the man got before Darius pulled his power blade flicked it on and rammed it up to the hilt into the man's heart. Darius snorted with contempt as he unceremoniously shoved the body from the blade allowing it to fall to the ground with a muffled thud.

Darius power off the weapon and sheathed his knife slowly before turning back toward where the captives were. "Now, where were we?" He asked, just in time to see the vast majority of the group of captive's fleeing for the hill top.

"What did we do?" Asked Darius incredulously.

The Thunder Warrior snorted with laughter. "You think it's something you said?" He said with as snigger.

"Shut up." Replied Darius in an exasperated tone, as he knelt to examine the unconscious captive who had been left behind.

The only response was a roar of laughter from Ronon.

* * *

**Nihlus**

Spectre Nihlus Kryik was not having a good day. He liked to think of himself as an optimist, well as much as his career afforded him. It should have been simple, go to Eden Prime pick up the prothean beacon, along with some sort of mech, drop off said beacon and mech at the Citadel, then continue to watch the Shepard twins over a series of missions, which of course meant things where almost guaranteed to go sideways, somehow. Now the mission had in human terms, gone straight to hell. There were slavers everywhere, the beacon was not secure, adding to his problems now he had this odd pair of clearly, extremely dangerous, unknowns to deal with, and as the Council Spectre on the ground, he needed to assess who these individuals were, along with why they were here. While he had missed what had been said by the smaller of the pair to the slaver, before it had run the man through with yet another strange blue glowing melee weapon, he had seen the slavers face and managed to read the man's lips for his dying words which only raised more questions.

"Commanders I'm heading to meet the newcomers. How far out are you?" He asked as he contacted the Shepard twins.

"_Two minutes out, Nihlus just hold on."_ Responded Isabelle.

"No promises Commander. I don't like unknowns and these two are very serious unknowns." He answered.

"_Wait there are two of them now?"_ Came Elisabeth's reply.

"Yes. Just get here as soon as you can." He finished as he looked at the odd pair who were now examining the unconscious quarian.

Nihlus paused as he took a deep breath and prepared to head downhill. However, before he could the group of former captives, had reached his position changing his immediate priorities, diverting his attention to nearly thirty people who were terrified and needed reassurance. Nihlus sighed deeply before he began to work to calm the civilians. Once they had settled down enough, he started to get the shackles off the group. As he did, he radioed the Commanders party again. "Change of plans, I need to help some civilians so you may get there before I do. If you approach the pair, be careful they are both extremely dangerous."

"_Understood Nihlus. We'll be careful. Isabelle out."_ A voice from his comm. replied.

Nihlus shook his head as he began to direct the group to a couple of currently abandoned buildings, that he had passed a short distance away.

* * *

**Darius**

He studied the alien before him closely, but other than moving it to a sitting position against a tree he had not touched it, letting his auspex and instincts lead him through this. The alien was humanoid but definitely not human too few fingers and toes for that but other than the obvious physical characteristics he could not get anything else at the time being. As he rose from his knees Ronon who had been scavenging equipment from their dead opponents chimed in.

"So, what did you find?" The thunder warrior inquired.

"Not a whole lot." Darius said as he shook his head. "I'm fairly sure it's not a human. However, that is all I can tell without opening that suit, and since it has all the hallmarks of an environmental suit well…"

"Opening it could kill it." The thunder warrior surmised.

"Exactly." Darius nodded. "Anything of note from the salvage?"

Ronon shook his head. "Not really. They all had basically the same weapons however the big one had this on him." He said as he handed Darius a large weapon.

Darius accepted the weapon and cradled it in his arms. "It's heavy." He observed as he examined the weapon in detail. The weapon was showing some wear in a few places but had been clearly been well maintained by its last owner. Seeing the lettering on the side he read it aloud. "M-300 Claymore. Interesting." He shifted his grip and checked the action which operated with a very satisfying click. "Little too heavy for my taste however, think you can use it?" Darius asked Ronon as he handed the weapon back.

Ronon nodded as he took the weapon back. "Ay, especially since you want to hold off on the good stuff for now." He commented as he collapsed the weapon and mag-locked it to his belt.

"And that order still stands. That so many different species use the same tech unnerves me. What are your thoughts on their shield tech?" Darius asked as he knelt to pick up a different abandoned weapon.

"Flimsy is what I think of it but, I find it odd that the such technology is so common however, every one of them had it. It also seems to be rated for gunshots as power weapons cut straight through them." Ronon commented as he scanned the area.

"Quantity over quality you think?" Darius asked before he continued. "Now that you mention it, I'm seeing a suspicious lack of knives in general." Darius observed, but as he looked around but a ping from the auspex drew his attention. "Movement on auspex looks like five from one direction one from the other. The group is thirty seconds out other is around sixty but it's moving faster than a human." He stated as he discarded what he had just picked up and went for his shotgun.

"Time to meet the locals then." Ronon mused as he drew his new weapon along with his power axe.

* * *

**Isabelle**

She was almost in the lead, just behind Elisabeth, as they rounded the corner and rushed towards the spaceport. Williams and Alenko were on her heels with poor Jenkins trying his best to keep up.

"Thirty seconds! Be ready for anything!" Elisabeth called out over the comms as she looked over her shoulder. "Jenkins! Pick up the pace marine!"

"Yes ma'am!" Jenkins gasped in acknowledgement.

They rounded the bend is a rush to find their new contacts armed and waiting for them. Nihlus had been correct there were two of them. She began to size the pair up as weapons were leveled watching for any sign of hostility. It was the smaller of the pair which moved first. It took a step forward and removed its left hand from its weapon and held it palm forward at them.

The message it conveyed was clear. Stop, come no closer.

The smaller one was around six feet covered in black armor over which it had a long coat also black trimmed with silver. The of weapons she could see was the one in its hands, a short thing which looked like a bullpup and had a large barrel, the other weapon was a sword, which judging by the carnage spread around the park had seen recent use.

The other one was large, nearly six and a half feet almost seven if you counted the plume of the helmet. The armor it bore was large, bulky, and covered in minute scratches likely from mass accelerator weapons. Its color was somewhat strange, blue with silver accents on the edges, she recognized one of the weapons in its hands as an M-300 Claymore shotgun normally even krogan needed two hands to fire it but this figure held it easily in one. The other held a large double headed battle axe the head of which glowed with a blue-white light. Of the other two weapons on its back she could only get a good look at one which looked like a large rifle.

She heard a click as Elisabeth activated a private channel. _"What do you think sis?"_ She whispered.

"Proceed with caution?" Isabelle muttered as she watched the smaller figure return its hand to their weapon.

"_Besides the obvious?"_ Elisabeth replied with more than a hint of sarcasm.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes; the silence was getting uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and announced to the odd pair. "I am Commander Isabelle Shepard of the Earth Systems Alliance."

* * *

**Darius**

He had been examining the group the instant they had rounded the corner and entered the park. They all wore that same symbol that kept cropping up ever since he had arrived. However, staring over gun barrels in silence was not exactly the most comforting situation and it almost always ended in gunfire. His eyes snapped to the second figure as it spoke.

"I am Commander Isabelle Shepard of the Earth Systems Alliance." The individual spoke.

_(More English.)_ He thought to himself.

"Sir you have any knowledge of an Earth Systems Alliance?" Ronon inquired in low gothic.

"None what so ever." Darius responded before he realized something. "Wait you understood that?"

"It's close to Albianian, it's rough so I missed a word or two but I got the point." Ronon explained.

Darius sighed. "Great. Nothing for it. I'm taking off my helmet. Be ready." He told Ronon as he slung his shotgun onto his back and pulled off his helmet.

* * *

**Isabelle**

She had stood waiting uncomfortably for a response to her announcement. Then the two figures began to discuss in their own language.

"_Anyone know what they are saying?"_ Jenkins asked.

"_Alenko what's your omni-tool say?"_ Elisabeth redirected the question.

"_Uh…"_ Came Alenko's reply.

"_What do you mean uh?"_ Ashley asked.

"_That they appear to be speaking at least a dozen different earth languages simultaneously?"_ Alenko replied with a slight wince.

A flash of movement snapped Isabelle out of the conversation. The smaller figure had slung its weapon across its lower back and was in the process of removing its helmet.

She was not quite sure what she expected as the smaller figure removed its helm and set it in the crook of its arm, but a human was not it. He was fairly ordinary almost too ordinary if that was even possible. If not for his odd equipment he could simply fade into a crowd. Isabelle narrowed her eyes slightly; his eyes were the only thing about him which remotely stood out, they were an unheard-of violet color, and more than that they were old, extremely old. Other than that, he looked like he was of European decent with a dark blond hair color.

"Lieutenant Darius Fane, Imperium of Man, Ordo Malleus, and the acting commander of all imperial forces on this planet. The big guy in blue and silver is Sergeant Ronon Soris, of the Thunder Warriors, Second Regiment, heavy infantry assault company." The man stated in English.

"I have never heard of an Imperium of Man. What is it?" Elisabeth demanded.

"A very long story." Darius replied in a very flat tone.

* * *

**Nihlus**

Once again, he knelt at the hilltop watching events unfold, he was glad he had made it back in time for the smaller of the pair to remove his helmet. The fact that the one in black was a human was some what shocking considering how he had fought, but that was a question for later. The beacon was still the priority, and it currently looked like the twins had the situation well in hand.

* * *

**Elisabeth**

She was watching the exchange with interest when an emergency channel began to broadcast on all Alliance frequencies.

"_This is emergency shelter zero, one, four, niner, we have pirates on the scope, they are attempting to breach the shelter. Any Alliance forces please assist."_

"_This is Capitan Alelina Molton of the 214__th__ we read you loud and clear, we are on our way to assist."_ Elisabeth heard some faint muttering over the channel, before the Captain continued. _"Be advised we have some … irregulars as well."_ She frowned what did that mean "irregulars"?

Elisabeth sighed the stupid beacon and that damn mech were still priority. "Sis! We have to keep moving!" She called out.

* * *

**Darius**

Fortunately, they had managed to get through introductions without any more incidents. He was just about to launch into a thirty second explanation when the Alliance personnel suddenly stiffened. Before he could ask what was wrong his comm bead buzzed.

"_Lieutenant Fane this is Commissar Darrien."_

"Commissar. Report." Darius asked.

"_We have located some of the PDF and they have agreed to accept our assistance to support a civilian shelter."_

"Good keep me posted. Over and out."

Darius refocused his attention to the Alliance personnel and noticed they were preparing to leave. "Off so soon? What is the rush."

"There are a few important artifacts that are in danger we need to secure them." Isabelle replied as she checked one of the weapons from her back.

Ronon and Darius exchanged a look. "Do you want help?" Ronon inquired for the pair.

The Alliance personnel looked taken aback by the offer. "What just like that?" Isabelle's twin Elisabeth asked.

"Yes?" Darius replied somewhat quizzically.

"Sorry for sounding skeptical, it's just whenever we ask for help there are always strings attached." Elisabeth explained.

"I'm sure I could find a string if you have to have one." Darius replied with a straight face.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary but hypothetically what would you ask for?" Isabelle inquired.

Darius looked pensive for a moment before speaking. "Shortly after I met up with Ronon we pulled a young woman from an escape pod bearing the symbol of your Systems Alliance. She is still unconscious last I checked. However, she is with a pair of my troops one is injured while other is in a coma, I think… Either way medical attention for them would be appreciated."

* * *

**Elisabeth**

She mused over what Darius had told her before Isabelle pulled her aside.

"What do you think." Isabelle asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"The Captain did send Sergeant Wynwood to look for that pod." Elisabeth answered. "I think it would be wise to help these two and their soldiers the extra firepower couldn't hurt."

"I'll contact the Captain." Isabelle stated, before walking off to negotiate with Darius.

While the two of them discussed matters, Elisabeth walked over to Ronon who was in a discussion with Alenko about element zero of all things.

"So, your entire technical base revolves around some sort of wonder element which can make things around it lighter?" Ronon asked.

"What you don't use it?" Alenko responded looking slightly shocked.

"Not to my knowledge." Ronon shook his head. "If you want a history lesson ask Darius."

"So, Sergeant Solis was it?" Elisabeth cut in to the conversation.

"Just Ronon ma'am." Ronon replied shaking his head.

"Alright Ronon it is then. What's with the axe?" Elisabeth inquired pointing to the weapon.

"Other than the fact it can cut through a tank? I favor getting in close." Ronon replied.

"And the other two on your back?" Elisabeth probed deeper.

"Restricted munitions for now." Ronon answered.

"Why?" Jenkins asked.

"Orders." Ronon stated in a tone which let everyone know this topic was closed.

* * *

**Isabelle**

She was glad that their conversation with Anderson went so well. The Captain had agreed to pick up Darius's troops, along with the survivor from the escape pod and treat them. With that out of the way they returned to the group and prepared to leave.

Just before they headed out however Ronon spoke up. "Sir what about that one." He said nodding toward the unconscious alien they had left propped up against the tree. "It may not be human but leaving it like that doesn't seem right."

Darius opened his mouth to respond before closing it and thinking for a moment then he nodded. "You're right, let's get it behind a tree. I have some woodlands patterned tactical netting which should work. Won't be a minute Commander."

* * *

**Darius**

As they moved and covered the alien Darius spoke up. "Thanks for calling me on this Ronon."

What he could see of Ronon's face adopted a bemused expression. "I'm not sure what you mean." Ronon replied.

Darius explained. "The modern imperium is very xenophobic, and it has gotten to me apparently. There was a time when looking out for people, aliens and humans alike was second nature to me, something I appear to have lost."

Ronon nodded understanding the feeling. Compassion had gone by the wayside very quickly in the years before the Ursh campaign. He had left the possibility of a life of peace behind in the hope of winning a brighter future for all mankind. Now they were facing a new humanity one which seemed almost innocent when compared to the Terra that he remembered. "The Alliance are ready to move; we need to go." Ronon stated.

"Once more into the breach then." Darius stated as he drew his shotgun.

* * *

**Elisabeth**

They pushed into the spaceport and found Nihlus waiting for them. There had been a few tense moments when Darius and Ronon had leveled their weapons at the Spectre, but some fast talking and even faster explanations had gotten both to stand down. The fact that Nihlus could apparently speak English without a translator helped a lot. The eight of them moved deeper until a ping from a piece of Darius's equipment caused them all to halt.

"Twelve signatures around that corner." Darius whispered.

"How are getting that my radar is scrambled." Alenko asked.

Darius raised his left vambrace in response. "Mine is working fine." He explained.

Alenko shrugged and then asked Elisabeth. "How do you want to handle this?"

"Well we… Wait where are Nihlus and Ronon?" Elisabeth started looking around.

Any further questions were cut of by multiple shotgun blasts from around the corner.

"After them!" Elisabeth hissed as she rushed the corner, only for the fight to be over.

"Damn it! Nihlus are you trying to get yourself killed?" Elisabeth demanded walking over to the Spectre while several feet away Ronon was attempting to dislodge his axe from a synthetic.

"No, I was getting into their comms needed one of them to be alive to do that." Nihlus replied. "Ah here we go."

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY HAVE FUCKING LASER WEAPONS?"_ A turian voice shouted over the opened channel.

"What's he shouting about? Darius asked.

"Something about laser weapons." Alenko replied as he shook his head before continuing. "He must be mistaken, no one has portable laser weapons."

* * *

**Darius**

"You don't… ugh." Darius sighed with annoyance placing his hand on his forehead before calling to Ronon in low gothic. "So much for being low key, you're authorized to cut loose."

Darius could see the quizzical glance Ronon shot at him as he responded in the same language. "Are you sure? You had a good reason for it."

"I know, but if even basic laser weapons are beyond these people then we're making waves no matter what, and I am not defanging the squad at the civilian shelter." Darius answered.

"In that case." Ronon stated as he cracked his neck a broad grin crossing his face. "With pleasure."

* * *

**Isabelle**

She was not sure what Darius and Ronon had said to each other, but there was something unsettling about Ronon's grin. She promptly dragged everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"We need to keep moving. We're almost at the warehouse where the beacon and the mech were moved this morning." As if to emphasis the point a batarian model cargo vessel roared over head on course for the main cargo terminal.

"Spirits curse them." Nihlus growled in anger as they all set off, the combination of the slavers comm channel and Darius radar unit allowed them to reach their target without any further contacts. They breached the warehouse without further delay, to find themselves confronted by two platoon's worth of batarians.

"Perimeter breach! Hold them off!" The leading batarian shouted, before Ashley took of his head with a well-placed shot.

"The Major's dead! Kill these apes!" Another batarian shouted.

The batarians began to focus their fire as a couple of cargo movers begin to lift up a pair of large well shielded crates, only for several of their number to be picked off by return fire.

"Anyone got any ideas." Isabelle asked as she switched her assault rifle to semi and picked off one of their attackers.

"Ronon you got a line on those pilots?" She heard Darius call out then she heard a strange high-pitched hum followed by a crackle of energy as a bright red lance slammed into the cockpit of the cargo mover which erupted in flames.

"I don't have a line on the other one, the crate is in the way." Ronon shouted as a second lance shot out from the large rifle like weapon she had seen earlier, the beam collided with a batarian and lit him up like a roman candle. The intense heat forcing several others out of cover, making them easy targets.

"Spirits what is that thing?" Nihlus demanded.

"Volkite caliver." Darius called back as a third lance shot forth leaving another batarian a burning heap. The batarians having realized the threat of this new weapon focused their fire again attempting to suppress the Thunder Warrior. Allowing the alliance personnel to move forward, into biotics range. Pulls, throws, and lifts rained down on the quickly diminishing batarians, turning the rest of the fight into a turkey shoot. Once the final batarian had fallen dead filled with mass accelerator rounds they attempted to board the cargo vessel. They were just a few minutes to late. The ships Commander seeing his troops dead gunned the engines tearing off into orbit.

Nihlus swore as the ship disappeared, before storming over to the remaining crate and examining it. While the fire suppression system dealt with the burning cargo mover Nihlus sighed in relief. "Beacon secure." He stated simply.

"That's good…" Elisabeth trailed off as she spotted the pile of bodies of to the side of the warehouse, the security detail for the beacon and the mech.

"You mind explaining what the frak that blue light was?" Darius demanded to Alenko some distance away. Alenko's response was to launch into a short but concise explanation of biotics.

"Normandy this is Shepard come in." Said Isabelle over her comms.

"_I read you loud and clear Commander!"_ Came Jokers cheerful reply. _"We just finished picking up those three your new friend told us about, Doctor Chakwas is looking at them as we speak."_ Anderson cut in over the pilot's banter. _"What is your current status?"_

"The beacon is secure but we lost the mech; it's at the spaceport ready for pick up Capitan." Replied Isabelle

"_Damn. Roger that we're in route, three minutes out. How is the situation at the…"_ Anderson started before another voice cut him off.

"_This is Sergeant Pickron to any Alliance forces! Civilian shelter 0149 is being overrun! We need reinforcements! We can't…"_ Came the frantic voice over the emergency comms before being cut off by the sounds of an explosion.

"Sergeant! Come in. I repeat. Come in!" Ordered Elisabeth over her comms. "Damn it! They're not responding." She informed the group.

"Nihlus stay with the beacon. The Normandy will be here for it shortly." Isabelle ordered Nihlus and was rewarded with a very flat stare from the Spectre.

"What's that look about?" Darius quietly asked Ashley.

"The Commander doesn't have the authority to give a Spectre orders." Jenkins explained.

"Doesn't change the fact that someone needs to stand next to it so it doesn't walk off." Ronon retorted.

"We can't just leave it here however. What if it got stolen? That would make all these deaths pointless." Alenko argued

"By time we're done arguing about this your ship will be here for the pickup." Darius pointed out.

"It will be fine. Go. With the local cargo mover out of commission the likely hood of someone stealing it is minimal. I will remain regardless." Nihlus declared.

That settled it. They all set out leaving Nihlus alone with the beacon secure in its crate. They had just reached the exit of the warehouse when the roar of the Normandy's engines passed over their heads settling down in front of the warehouse. Several minutes later the Normandy roared off.

"_Nihlus and the beacon are onboard Commanders. Good luck."_ Andersons voice informed them.

"Commanders the slavers comms just spiked the group attaching the shelter just called for reinforcements." Alenko informed everyone.

"We should pick up the pace." Growled Ronon as he broke into a dash, his volkite caliver at the ready.

Just as they approached the perimeter of the civilian shelter the rain started.

The square before the shelter was pockmarked with blast craters, hissing mounds of slag, and the overwhelming stench of overcooked flesh. At the entrance to the shelter they found bodies. Many of the bodies they could identify were wearing armor which showed no badge or identification signaling them as pirates and slavers. They were a mess to put it lightly, many showed gaping wounds generally associated with high caliber weapons, off to one side lay the remains of a krogan, his head little more than blasted brains and bone sprayed across several feet, while others seemed to have been torn apart by explosions, several more had suffered multiple mass accelerator wounds, with at least one had been ripped open by some unknown weapon.

"What happened here?" Jenkins asked with a hint of awe in his voice, while simultaneously trying not to throw up as he examined the mangled remains of one of the slavers.

"Chainsword." Answered Ronon looking at the corpse. "Nothing else does that sort of damage." He finished as he stomped toward the entrance to the shelter. Leaving Jenkins looking extremely pale staring wide-eyed as he processed what he had been told.

* * *

**Darius**

Just outside of the door they found the first of the defenders. To Darius his apparel was at least somewhat familiar, for Alenko, Jenkins, Williams, along with the Shepard twins; he looked like he had walked right out of the trenches of World War One. To Ronon he looked like a foot solider from Jermani. He lay on his back, riddled with mass accelerator rounds, surrounded by expended brass from a heavy stubber which rested beside him, the barrel still faintly glowing, it hissed slightly whenever a drop of rain fell upon it.

Darius knelt by the fallen kriegian as Elisabeth gave orders to secure weapons from the dead. _(Another dead soldier, probably didn't hesitate, kriegians never do.)_ He thought with a sigh shaking his head. His thoughts were interrupted when Isabelle knelt across from him and asked. "One of yours? Did you know him?"

He sighed again as he shook his head. "Yes, he is one of mine; no, I didn't know him. Kriegians aren't what you would call great conversationalists." He shrugged as he reached for the helmet's clasp to remove it, and set it to one side followed closely by the clasp for the gasmask all kriegians wore. Removing the mask, he got his first look at the dead man, he seemed content, at peace with himself even as his glossed over eyes beheld an unfamiliar sky. With a quick gesture Isabelle closed the man's eyes, and gave a shrug to Darius's questioning but not disapproving glance. Darius started to look for the identification tags which may or may not even exist. Surprisingly enough he found a set.

"Corporal Zacharias, Heavy Weapons, No Last Name." He read off the tags, shaking his head after he had finished. Suddenly he rose mentally reminding himself to collect the tags later.

"We should keep moving." Said Elisabeth motioning everyone into the shelter.

Darius lingered only long enough to retrieve the man's grenades, laspistol, and power packs from his belt. While Ronon picked up the heavy stubber and smiled slightly as he felt its weight.

Entering the upper section of the shelter was not hard as the doors seemed to have been either sabotaged or hacked open; it all boded ill for the civilians except for the fact that every few feet there were at least one or more dead slavers. The first guard station they found was a mess; bodies had been piled and used as improvised barricades by the defenders. Over another dozen slavers had fallen here along with three more kriegians and several alliance personnel, their weapons had been removed most likely retrieved by defenders before they were overrun or simply looted by the slavers. It mattered little to Darius as he removed their masks and fished out their tags.

"Capitan Alelina Molton, Corporal Maurus Philip, Private Konrad Rivet, and Private Yessenia Ryle. All from the 214th." Sighed Elisabeth as she scanned the imbedded holo-tags in their armor.

"Corporal Shandra, Grenadier, Guardsman Ossian, Guardswomen Jayne." Responded Darius recounting his dead.

"Well they made them pay for it." Ronon noted with a certain amount of approval.

"There will be another guard station before we get to the shelter." Isabelle explained to Darius and Ronon.

"Then let's keep moving, these scum have a lot to answer for." Ashley chimed in.

The next guard station was even worse … for the slavers a least. The thing that stuck out the most was a dead krogan with a long object impaled through his chest and look of surprise engraved on his face, it sort of looked like a sword but it looked off to the alliance personnel, Darius and Ronon on the other hand simply looked at each other, and then nodded. Ronon moved to the krogan, grabbed the grip, braced his foot, and pulled. The weapon came loose with a sickening ripping and tearing sound leaving the thunder warrior holding a (somewhat short in his mind) gore choked chainsword. Picking a chunk of rib out of the teeth and flicking the power switch, the weapon roared to life for a few moments before he shut it down.

"What?" He asked in response to the horrified looks of the Alliance personnel as he mag-locked it to his side.

"You people actually use something like that?" Kaidan asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Don't judge us until you get more context Alenko." Darius cut in before any more words on the subject could be spoken.

Before Kaidan could speak again, Elisabeth replied for all the Alliance personnel. "Then after this is over, we expect those answers."

Darius sighed as he took off his helmet to rub his temples. "Very well I will tell you what is safe for you to know, but only after we are done saving your civilians."

"That is acceptable." Elisabeth stated bluntly as they pushed forward.

As they approached the shelters main doors, they could hear the sounds of weapons fire. The defenders were clearly still hanging on.

"What's the plan Commander?" Jenkins asked.

"Williams what do you know about this shelters layout?" Isabelle inquired.

"Not a whole lot it's a standard layout from what I know." Ashley replied. "So, this hallway should split before going left and right soon before funneling into the area in front of the security door."

"Well there is seven of us. Who goes which way?" Alenko asked.

Elisabeth spoke up then. "I'll take Ronon and Darius left. The rest of you go right. Move out!"

* * *

**Isabelle**

They advanced cautiously listening for the attackers on their side trying to gage numbers.

"Alenko how many are we looking at?" Isabelle whispered.

"About fifteen Commander." Alenko replied.

"Ok we…" Isabelle started before an argument from up ahead caught their attention.

"We have over four times their number! Rush them!" Shouted a batarian.

"You're serious? One of those gas-masked fanatics PUNCHED in a krogans skull, and you want us to rush them?" Came the incredulous voice of a turian some distance ahead.

"Alenko we have barriers, Ashley, Jenkins use your shotguns. On three." Isabelle ordered as everyone readied to fire. Counting off with her fingers. One, two, three.

The improvised plan worked perfectly. The fifteen slavers were forced out of their cover into the killing ground the defenders had set up. Blasts of crimson energy flew out from improvised barricades killing or horribly maiming any they touched.

From the other passage the thunderous roar of the chainsword emerged as well as shouts of terror.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE PEOPLE!" Isabelle heard a human shout in desperation.

"THE EMPERORS HAMMER, LANCE, AND UNSEEN SHIELD YOU POOR, STUPID BASTARD!" Darius shouted back at him.

Once the noise had died down. Isabelle radioed to the defenders. "This is Commander Isabelle Shepard you can stand down now."

* * *

**Darius**

"Commissar Darrien do you read. Over?"

"_This is Sergeant Kasteen the Commissar is dead Sir."_

"Frak! The area is secure you can stand down."

"_Yes sir."_

* * *

**Elisabeth**

They approached the barricades with caution but they had nothing to worry about. The three alliance and two imperials made themselves visible for inspection.

"This is all that's left?" Elisabeth heard her sister mutter.

"Who is in charge of the three of you?" Elisabeth asked the trio of alliance marines.

"I guess I am ma'am. Servicewoman Nirali Bhatia, of the two twelve." The woman said as she holstered an unfamiliar long rifle and saluted.

"Bhatia!" Ashley exclaimed as the two saluted each other, before Williams grabbed the other marine and gave her a hug. "Thought I was the only one left." Ashley whispered before she let her friend go. "Where is the rest of your squad?" She asked.

Bhatia's eyes fell. "Gone." She muttered.

"Hate to break this up Williams, but I need Bhatia for a few minutes." Elisabeth stated as she pulled her to the side so they could talk out of earshot of the others while one of the other marines vanished behind the barricade.

"I need your opinion on these imperials and their tech." Elisabeth inquired.

Bhatia licked her lips nervously as she looked side to side to make sure they were not being listened to before she responded. "I know I'm going to sound ungrateful but honestly they scare me. They fight without barriers and they scare me. The ones that wore those gasmasks were unnerving. If I had to sum them up? I would say they had no fear, no hesitation, and no mercy. The two with the coats seem normal enough but they're distant, almost cold. As for their weapons we need them, the only reason we held out like we did. Never in my life did I think I would have the chance to see let alone use a true energy weapon. Their heavy weapons are simply devastating; you see that short one with the tank on the side?" Elisabeth followed her gaze to one of the two imperials speaking to Darius. "A turian took a shot from that at nearly fifteen feet." Bhatia shook her head before continuing. "He was gone save for a puddle of melted plastic and metal. Even their grenades are better, sure they look antiquated and bulky compared to ours but they more than make up for it, the kill radius is almost three times as large. So, my official report Commander is I don't know who they are or what they were trained and equipped to fight and I hope to god I never find out."

* * *

**Darius**

Darius pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking. He had just received the report from Sergeant Kasteen, both the Kriegian officers were dead, and so was the vast majority of their squad.

"Did ANY of the kriegians make it?" Darius asked in an extremely resigned tone.

"Yeah. Weapons specialist Sola. The PDF medic is looking at her now." Shrugged Corporal Radek

"Only one? For fraks sake." Darius sighed. "Anything else to report?"

"No, other than the kriegian quarter master managed to gather almost all of the weapons from our earlier losses." Sergeant Kasteen reported.

Darius sighed. "Alright. Give me a total on what we got."

"I'm on it." The Sergeant responded before saluting and heading off to start taking stock of their gear.

"What was that about?" Isabelle asked as they watched the Sergeant walk off.

"Thirteen of the sixteen soldiers I sent to help defend this place are dead." Darius muttered. "The fourteenth is severely wounded. I know that's probably nothing compared to your own losses, but it still hurts."

Isabelle nodded understandingly. "What will you do now?" She asked.

"If your Captain is willing? We'll tag along on his ship for the time being, I promised you answers and I find myself needing more than a few as well." Darius stated as he watched Kasteen gently but firmly retrieve a las-rifle and charge packs from Service woman Bhatia.

"I think that could be arranged." Isabelle said. "What about your dead?"

"Per imperial guard tradition they should be buried on this world if it's not too much of a hassle." Darius stated as Ronon grabbed an empty crate and began to lay various imperial weaponry into it dutifully checking and unloading each one.

"If it's alright I would like to check on my personnel on Captain Andersons ship. What was it called again?" Darius requested as Corporal Radek reverently unplugged Commissar Darrien's power fist and placed both weapon and battery into the crate

"The SSV-Normandy SR-1." Isabelle replied. "Why?" She then asked.

Darius almost did not hear the question; his mind had gone many light years and lifetimes away.

"Nothing. Commander." Darius answered shaking himself back into the present, as he began to walk over and assist Kasteen. "Serving on Normandy. Never thought I'd say that again." Darius muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Reader Review Responses.**

**Remember Ladies and Gents to please sign in when you review, I do read them and as some of these fine folks will tell you I do respond personally if I can. Heck sometimes I even bounce ideas off of people.**

**A/N Since I'm updating this chapter filling in some holes in lore and logic I'll reply to reader reviews which have been posted since. **

**RandomReader Ok you made some very good points which has prompted this update. (I do wish you had an account however.)**

**1\. Your right that was a mistake. Unfortunately, ME never covers how boarding's are done. (If they did and I forgot sorry.) Either way I corrected it with something more logical.**

**2\. Again another mistake also fixed.**

**3\. A. They were not sure it was an escape pod. B. The Imperium is paranoid beyond all logic and often slamming into stupidity. So, it's not out of the realms of possibility that he has encountered an Escape Pod with heavy encryption. Especially an Admech one. (Who would have tried to kill him for hacking open their precious pod, but that's grimdark for you.) However, you are right normally the lack of encryption would be a non-issue.**

**4\. I'm still not sure how to adjust that so I added a little tidbit to hopefully clear it up somewhat. If you have any advice on how to fix that I would definitely think about it.**

**5\. Actually they do ME3 shows us that during a side mission in the Rannoch arc.**

**6\. True again, I added a bit of dialog to reflect that.**

**7\. I never described the loadouts of the Kriegian squad that apparently was an oversight. Commissar Darrien was equipped with a power fist, and a krogan made the mistake of charging him. I hope that clears that up.**

**8\. The guardsman squad did not have to deal with an allied biotic and I have added a couple lines of dialog between Darius and Alenko after the warehouse fight. Also, Darius doesn't freak out because I figured that psykers could "sense" one another to some degree, and biotics and being a psyker are to sperate things.**

**Dovahsinn270 Darius good with tech that much I will admit, as for the h****igh capacity data storage devices I never said what was on those, plus there is no guarantee that he would lug those around into ground combat. (However I am going to intoduce a canon device which would allow that.) As for Eidetic Memory I'm not sure if all perpetuals have it but Darius defiantly does.**

**Artyom-Dreizehn Very true I will start to cover that in chapter four with the three surviving guardsmen along with Gwynira and Samael when he wakes up.**

** Redbarchetta28 Thank you. I hope that I continue to entertain.**

** Koko doll Thank you. The Emperor is a difficult character to write for and I am glad you approve.**

** Spartan-A312 I agree the Thunder Warriors are severely under used.**

** Firetrail I know I'm just using some older fluff**

** Guest That's good. I think. **

**Authors note 3**

**Holy hell this chapter got away from me. At something like 18K words without an author's note, this is the longest chapter to date almost doubling the size of the story in its own right. I am really expecting that Chapter 4 Questions and Answers will top out at around 5-6K since it's a lore chapter with some additional fluff to keep it interesting. **

**I'm sure some of you are going to object to the rules of engagement Darius set down within this chapter so let me explain. For starters the Great Crusade did in fact have first contact protocols (they would not have diplomats otherwise) beyond blow them out an airlock/nuke from orbit. Thus, the Imperium which followed it would have first contact protocols even if everyone forgot them, stopped caring, or torched them for being heretical. Or you can chalk the whole thing up to the power of AU. Whatever works.**

**Prolog Eden Prime.**

**The more I thought about this mission the less and less it really made sense. Basically, the whole plot of the first Mass Effect game can be summed up as (drum roll please) a millions of years old AI gets impatient. Yeah really. **

**Jenkins and Nihlus**

**Yes, I didn't kill either of them. Jenkins death always felt, oh how to put this, off to me. One the drones simply massacre him then they can't do the same to you. Second of all it really served no narrative purpose than to give us a new squad mate and enforce the fireteam limit. **

**As for Nihlus personally I think someone it the writing department hated the guy. He picks up the idiot ball and never lets it go. His lone wolf antics are tactical suicide, and he lets his guard down when he should have known that Saren had no business being on Eden Prime. The fact that Saren's model was wrong notwithstanding because that was a glitch. **

**Also, I haven't written out Sovereign or Saren. One is just out of the spotlight for now, the other I will need to think on but never fear I have a few ideas for our good friend Saren.**

**Combat**

**For some reason I found it harder to write the fight scenes for Shepard and co. It's just combat in the ME series is just so pedestrian at times. Lift target fill target with holes repeat. Also, yes, I did think the grenades in ME1 had a horrible blast radius. Let's not talk about grenades being DLC in the second game, or that thermal clip nonsense … I'm going to stop talking about combat now. **

**One final though.**

**I know I sort of glossed over how Ronon and Gwynira knew Darius was a perpetual, but I figure that his status as a perpetual but not which one would be an open secret among the Hoth's command staff and retinue. Also, Ronon's mind is playing tricks on him, he has met Darius previously.**


	4. Chapter 4 Questions and Answers

**A/N I micro edited chapter 3 for some lore issues again. So no double update sorry.**

* * *

"Speaking normally, Outgoing Vox/Comm Channel communication"

"_Incoming Vox/Comm Channel communication"_

_(Internal thoughts)_

_*Mental/Telepathic commutation*_

(?) Unknown language (?)

{ Terminal information/Message }

* * *

Chapter 4 Questions and Answers

_Knowledge is power. Guard it well. _

_Battle cry of the Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter._

* * *

**Anderson**

SSV-Normandy

April 9th Eden Prime Spaceport

13:00 Hours Earth Standard

He stood at the edge of the cargo ramp watching the ground team approach from the shelter, Jenkins was operating a light air-truck which was loaded with several crates of weapons both foreign and local. Doctor Chakwas had already taken charge of the severely injured imperial who had been sent ahead rushing her to the med-bay for treatment and examination. One of the two from earlier had been released after being treated for a broken arm, with Chakwas sending out a ship wide memo for everyone to load Latin into their translators until the imperials standard language could be translated. Anderson sighed slightly looking toward the crate which housed the beacon and spotting Nihlus who was watching it like a hawk. The ground team beginning to start up the cargo ramp brought him back to the task at hand.

"Commanders good to have you all back. I see the ground team picked up a few members." Anderson greeted warmly as he saluted.

"Good to be back Sir." Elisabeth said as she returned the salute. "Our new face from the Alliance is Sergeant Ashley Williams from the two twelfth."

"Sir." Ashley stated as she saluted.

Anderson looked Sergeant Williams up and down before replying. "The Normandy has room for a few more marines if you're interested Sergeant." He stated gauging her response.

Williams bared her teeth in anger. "Sir most of my unit is dead, I want to get the bastards responsible for this. Yes, I'm interested Captain." She replied.

Anderson nodded. "I'll handle your transfer shortly, feel free to settle in until then." He looked at the ground team again. "I expect reports from all of you soon. Now I need to go perform a soldier's worst nightmare, being a diplomat." He joked as he dismissed them, before walking down the ramp toward the imperials who had remained at the foot of the ramp talking amongst themselves.

"Lieutenant Fane?" He asked as he approached.

"Captain Anderson I presume?" The man in black replied with a fairly neutral salute. "I appreciate you taking the time to look after my troops."

Anderson waved it off before replying. "Least I could do since you aided one of ours."

Darius nodded before he spoke again. "Sergeants Ronon Soris, Jenit Kasteen, and Corporal Kavan Radek." He introduced his fellows pointing at each in turn who saluted. "So, what happens now?" He finally asked after a few moments of silence.

Anderson looked pensive for several moments before he replied. "Honestly I don't know. Isabelle relayed your request, and I am tempted to grant it. However, I have some requests."

"As long as they are reasonable, they should not be a problem." Darius replied cautiously.

"First, I would ask that all of you visit the med-bay for a physical, this is as much for your safety as ours. Second, I would like all weapons and explosives secured either in the cargo bay or your quarters if you take a cabin. Finally, I would like be able to question you later." Anderson stated.

"The first is not a problem, as for the second we reserve the right to carry secondary's or sidearms, for you last request I have already agreed to that with the Commanders I see no reason why not, just be aware I reserve the right to not answer specific questions. Anything else?" Darius replied.

Anderson thought for a moment. "I would rather you did not carry weapons on my ship. Also do any of your helmets have cameras?"

"One moment." Darius turned back to the others and a short but intense discussion took place before Darius turned back to Anderson. "We agree to not bearing weapons as for helmet cams. Mine does, I suppose you want a record for your report." Anderson nodded in affirmative. "Then I'll get you everything which was recorded on this world."

Anderson nodded again. "Good. We will depart once you have boarded. The medical bay is on the crew deck to the right off the elevator." He said before climbing back up the cargo ramp.

* * *

**Darius**

_(Well that could have been much worse.)_ He thought to himself as Anderson ascended up the cargo ramp. He had been concerned that the Captain would have scanned the equipment already on board his ship despite his earlier request and demanded the confiscation of their weapons rather than simply having them secured, but what he had felt and observed about Captain Anderson during this short conversation had told him much. The Captain was a man of his word.

"Ronon head on up I need to speak to Kasteen and Radek. I'll help you out of your armor when I get there." He ordered as he turned to face the Valhallans.

"Something wrong Sir?" Kasteen asked for both of them.

"You could say that." Darius muttered almost below what they could hear. "I gave you a controversial order earlier, you agreed to follow it. I am under no illusions that if Commissar Darrien had survived, he and I would be having a very serious … discussion. My question is are you still willing to follow orders which you may find … uncomfortable."

Kasteen looked surprised by the question. "It's not my place to question the orders of a superior officer." She stated quickly.

"You question orders, you die simple as that." Radek chimed in.

"I am well aware of what you were trained and taught to do, and you're ducking the question." Darius replied with an annoyed edge on his tone. "Now answer it."

"I guess it would depend on the order." Kasteen replied slowly.

"Very well. We are currently allowed as guests on the Captains ship. There is an alien who is also a guest currently. I expect you both to be civil, or if you can't, simply avoid him. You are not to attack him unless it is in self-defense. Can you do that?" Darius explained.

Kasteen and Radek looked at each other, before exchanging several lines in Valhallan. Kasteen responded for both of them. "Yes. I won't claim to like it, but I believe we can."

"Excellent! Then your first orders are to report to the vessels med-bay for a physical." Darius replied.

* * *

**Ronon**

He had set aside the crates of weapons and armor which belonged to them before he had dug for the chainsword. The weapon was in poor shape, it needed a through cleaning before it could be used again. Continuing to look in the crate he located a couple of spare chains and a maintenance kit. He removed his helm along with his gauntlets and began to disassemble the weapon. He barely glanced up as the two valhallans passed him walking toward the lift.

"After Kasteen and Radek have their physicals I am going to request that you have one to Ronon." Darius said from behind him.

Ronon grunted softly before responding. "Very well. I'll need assistance in getting out of this armor however."

"Then let's get started." Darius replied.

Ronon sat up straight as Darius started to unlink the backpack which doubled as the armors power unit. He felt the weight of the pack leave his body and there was a muted thump as the unit was placed on the ground. Next came the pauldrons, they unlinked smoothly.

"Never understood why these things were so big." Ronon heard Darius mutter as he set them down.

The chest piece was next, Ronon caught the front section as it detached from its other half and set it on the ground, leaving him from the waist up in the armors under-suit.

"I won't need help with the rest." Ronon reported as he rolled his shoulders.

"Good." Darius replied as he took the front of the chest piece and began to examine it for anything other than superficial damage.

It was then they both noticed the silence which had descended on the cargo bay. Looking around they recognized the cause. Everyone still in the bay was starring at Ronon with a mix of awe, shock, and more than a few appreciative glances. It took them a couple of seconds to recognize why. The under suit was very form fitting.

"Looks like you have some admirers." Darius chucked before ducking a swipe from Ronon.

* * *

**Elisabeth**

SSV-Normandy Crew Deck XO's quarters

14:00 Hours Earth Standard

She sighed as she leaned back on her bunk staring at the report she had written over the last hour. The first part of the report had been simple describing their landing, encounter with Williams up until their encounter with Darius and Ronon at the spaceport then it got significantly more complicated. All that she could really do is report what she knew, which in reality was not a lot. She scanned the report again before sending it to Captain Anderson.

"Done then?" Isabelle asked.

Elizbeth looked up for her data-pad and nodded before responding. "I have to say that was one of the strangest reports I have ever had to write."

Isabelle nodded in agreement. "I have to wonder how the council will take this, the loss of the mech and the sudden appearance of these soldiers will cause a stir."

"I know." Elizbeth replied. "I'd hate to be in Nihlus's place when he makes his report to the council."

"Depending on how things playout we may have to learn." Isabelle muttered darkly as she focused back onto her own data-pad.

* * *

**Nihlus**

He was pacing back and forth in the communications room waiting for the connection to establish. The distinct whirring of the holographic emitter caused him to snap to attention as Councilor Sparatus's projection formed.

"_Nihlus? What happened?"_ Sparatus inquired.

"Councilor I'm able to report that the beacon was secured however there were complications." Nihlus responded as he sent a section of his suit cams footage to the Councilor.

"_What sort of complications…"_ Sparatus trailed off as the sections of footage played across his screen. After it had finished Sparatus simply stared at his screen for several moments before Nihlus brought him back onto the conversation.

"The second complication is the mech was stolen. DNA records point to a Major Adrark Ghad'fetor from the Hegemony SIU leading the team in the warehouse." Nihlus finished sending the DNA scans he had taken.

Sparatus drummed his talons on his desk for several moments before he responded. _"Send me everything you have, then make your official report. I'm going to ask that you do everything within reason to learn about these newcomers Nihlus. We need to know who they are, are they a long-lost offshoot of humanity, aliens who look like humans or something more complex. As for Major __Ghad'fetor? The Hegemony declared him and his men rogue less than a week ago. You know this."_ He reminded Nihlus.

Nihlus nodded. "I remember. It just feels too convenient; they disown him, and suddenly he shows up with one of the largest slaver raids I have ever seen, along with a small fleet of unidentified warships, and a sizable number of synthetic ground troops." Nihlus shakes his head. "It just doesn't add up."

"_Of course, it doesn't. However, unless we can prove otherwise, we are forced to take their word for it no matter how unlikely. Do you have proof he was still under orders from the Hegemony?"_ Sparatus asked.

"No, their omni-tools wiped themselves then self-destructed when their owners died." Nihlus replied.

"_Then our hands are tied. Anything else to report?"_ Sparatus said.

"Just that the Commanders and Captain Anderson managed to convince the leader of these newcomers to answer some questions. I fully intend on attending."

Sparatus nodded. _"Good, record the meeting, and send a copy to the council. Anything is better than nothing. In the meantime, submit your official report."_ He said before he ended the connection.

* * *

**Joker**

SSV-Normandy, Command Deck, Cockpit.

14:30 Hours Earth Standard

"…So, then the Baneblade's Commissar emerges from the copula of the turret waving his blade and shouts. DRIVE ME CLOSER! I WANT TO HIT THEM WITH MY SWORD!" Kasteen said shaking her head.

Joker snorted with laughter before checking the holographic interface again. "What happened then?" He asked his translator translating his words into Russian.

"What could the crew do? They accelerated to a staggering twenty kilometers an hour … for about ten seconds." Radek answered.

"The Commissar had forgotten that the enemy had, in fact a whole lot of practice targeting commanders with more bravery than sense, and they knew to shoot the people with the largest hats…" Kasteen elaborated.

"Ouch…" Jenkins winched at the implication.

"Blew his hat clean off." Radek chuckled.

"No way!" Ashley laughed.

"Yeah the crew couldn't believe it either." Kasteen said shaking her head as she smiled slightly.

"What happened then?" Barnett asked.

"The fool kept his head down." Radek answered through his laughter.

"So, you have any good stories?" Kasteen asked the alliance personnel.

"Well I had this one drill sergeant…" Ashley began.

* * *

**Karin Chakwas**

SSV-Normandy Medical bay.

15:00 Hours Earth Standard

Her med-bay was fuller than she liked it, two of the three beds were occupied by humans who she knew next to nothing about. Doctor Chakwas shook her head as she returned to her reports, she had just finished with eight of the nine new faces on the Normandy with Sergeant Williams being the last she needed to examine. She quickly reviewed the medical files she had made for the non-Alliance personnel.

* * *

Name Samael

Rank: Unknown

Specialization: Support gunner

Age: 24

Height 5:7

Weight: 165 LB

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eye color: Grey

Skin color: Tan

Blood type: A-

Comments: Samael has several genetic markers I have never seen before purpose of these is unknown. Also, his presence makes me feel uneasy. I can't explain the phenomena.

Status: Coma. Given a physical and several immunization shots. Held in med-bay for monitoring.

* * *

Name Gwynira Vylena

Rank: Unknown

Specialization: Infiltration/Close combat

Age: 21

Height 5:9

Weight: 120 LB

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Green

Skin color: Light tan

Blood type: Error

Comments: Gwynira appears to be human from a glance, genetically she is something else. Her body is denser yet lighter than a human her apparent size and weight should be. Also, she appears to be extremely self-conscious about her ears which are somewhat elongated, as she makes every attempt to hide them whenever one of the crew visits the med-bay.

Status: Treated for a broken arm and released. Also given a physical and several immunization shots. Appears to have taken over an unoccupied crew cabin.

* * *

Name Sola

Rank Guardswoman

Specialization: Weapon specialist

Age: 19

Height 5:8

Weight: 120 LB

Hair color: Light blond

Eye color: Blue

Skin color: Extremely pale

Blood type: B+

Comments: Sola shows signs of extensive radiological damage to her internal organs and DNA likely from exposure at a very young age. Thankfully treatable but if left untreated expect death within less than three years.

Status: Stable but unconscious due to multiple gunshot wounds and blood loss. Due to possibility of blood transfusion rejection, defaulting to medi-gel for blood replacement for now. Also given a physical and several immunization shots. Held in med-bay until further notice.

Addendum: Corman Manfred Cunnington should be commended for his efforts to keep this young woman alive. I doubt she would have made it without his efforts.

* * *

Name Jenit Kasteen

Rank: Sergeant

Specialization: Weapon Specialist

Age: 26

Height 5:8

Weight: 150 LB

Hair color: Golden blond

Eye color: Blue-green

Skin color: Light tan

Blood type: AB+

Comments: Jenit Kasteen appears healthy for her size and weight. However, has several markers in her blood which implies a constant threat of famine growing up. Appears to have a faint genetic tolerance for cold.

Status: Given a physical and several immunization shots. Released. Currently lingering in the mess hall.

* * *

Name Kavan Radek

Rank: Corporal

Specialization: Sniper

Age: 23

Height 5:7

Weight: 160 LB

Hair color: Golden brown

Eye color: Brown

Skin color: Light tan

Blood type: O+

Comments: Kavan Radek appears healthy for his size and weight. However, similar to Sergeant Kasteen he has several markers in his blood which implies a constant threat of famine growing up. Appears to share the faint genetic tolerance for cold.

Status: Given a physical and several immunization shots. Released. Currently lingering in the mess hall.

* * *

Name Ronon Soris

Rank: Sergeant

Specialization: Close assault

Age: 27

Height 7:6

Weight: 450 LB

Hair color: Dark red

Eye color: Blue

Skin color: Light tan

Blood type: Error

Comments: Ronon Soris (once he got out of that armor) has clearly been exposed to a large number of genetic and biotechnical enhancements that I can't even begin to classify or even attempt to determine the nature of. He has multiple artificial organs to the point where I find it hard to begin to guess where the modifications end and the man begins. In fact, I have a hard time even classifying him as human anymore. He is something else. I noticed some flaws within those organs which if not treated or replaced will lead to cellular degeneration and eventually death within five or six years.

Status: Given a physical and several immunization shots. Released. Returned to the cargo bay.

* * *

Name Darius Fane

Rank: Lieutenant

Specialization: Close assault

Age: 24 (Claimed)

Height 6:0

Weight: 150 LB

Hair color: Dirty blond

Eye color: Violet

Skin color: Caucasian

Blood type: O-

Comments: Darius Fane has multiple anomalies I have never seen before in his genetics that along with some sort of biotech in his blood in place of white blood cells makes classifying him as strictly human hard. All that notwithstanding he is still within the range of "human". When I commented on this his response was laughter of all things. Make of that what you will.

Addendum: My labs equipment keeps crashing when it attempts to determine his age by the samples I collected. Requires further investigation.

Status: Given a physical and several immunization shots. Released. Headed for the cargo bay citing equipment cataloging and maintenance.

* * *

Shaking her head Doctor Chakwas settled down and typed a short message for Anderson which she promptly sent, before connecting to the ship wide comms and stating. "Sergeant Ashley Williams. Please report to the Medical Bay."

* * *

**Darius**

He rested his back against the wall of the elevator as it descended toward, he cargo hold. He hadn't wasted the several hours before the ships doctor had called him up to the medical bay for his exam, which had been noninvasive and he had seen nothing which had changed since his last exam which was good, even he was not immune to the damn fickle tampering of the warp.

"_Sergeant Ashley Williams. Please report to the Medical Bay."_ Doctor Chakwas's voice emerged from the ships comm system. The slow elevator dinged and he exited passing Sergeant Williams.

"Sergeant." Darius nodded to Williams.

"Lieutenant." She responded as she entered the elevator.

Moving back to the crate where he had left his dataslate under Ronons watchful eye. He continued his work creating a timeline and hopeful explanation for his hosts. One that he hoped they would accept without too much digging, after all everyone is entitled to secrets, some people just have more than others. A lot more. Once he had finished with that, he searched in the crates of weapons until he located Samael's plasma gun, the man had landed on the weapon so it needed a very through examination before Darius could even consider issuing it. Just before he could begin however Captain Andersons voice emerged from the ship's comms.

"_Lieutenant Fane to my office, it's just off the CIC."_ Shaking his head in resignation Darius replaced the plasma gun in the crate and headed back toward the lift grabbing his dataslate as he went.

* * *

**David Anderson**

He sat in his office waiting for the final reports to come in so he could send the consolidated information to the Alliance brass. Anderson rubbed his eyes; it had been a long day already and he still had more to do. He had debriefed Ensign Barnett personally once she had been released from the medical bay, her report had been troubling to say the least. How the batarians had removed the defense flotilla was clearly a weakness in the fleet which had to be addressed. His terminal chimed letting him know that the final report had been submitted for his review before he sent them all off to his superior, Admiral Steven Hackett on Arcturus Station.

To: Captain David Anderson

From: Doctor Karin Chakwas

Subject: Results of our guest's examinations.

I am pleased to report that none of our guests are carrying anything contagious and are of no threat on a medical front. With Lieutenant Fane's permission I have enclosed the results; however, I highly recommend caution on who has access to these files.

Swiftly scanning the information, he frowned slightly as he took in what he had read. Shaking his head, he sent the packet off to Arcturus and linked into the ships comm.

"Lieutenant Fane to my office, it's just off the CIC."

As he leaned back into his chair the holo-lock pinged, Anderson narrowed his eyes glaring at the door. _(No way he was there already.)_ He thought to himself before answering.

"Enter."

His thought proved correct as Jenkins entered and saluted.

"Captain sorry to bother you sir, but I want to let you know I'm applying for a transfer."

Anderson nodded recognizing what may have spurred this request. "Have you heard from your family then?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Jenkins answered before he continued. "They are OK. The farms weren't hard hit but it's just brought my mind into focus on what is important."

"So, you want a transfer to Eden Prime, I'll see what I can do when we reach the Citadel." Anderson surmised.

"Thank you, sir." Jenkins replied before saluting and turning to leave.

Anderson watched Jenkins pass Darius on his way out.

"Captain. Permission to enter." Darius inquired as he stood in the door frame.

"Granted." Anderson nodded before he continued. "Are you ready to answer questions now?"

Darius nodded. "As ready as I can be, I won't promise you will like what I tell you or that you'll even believe it, but I will tell you the truth to the best of my knowledge."

Anderson powered down his terminal and stood before responding. "I'll message the Commanders let them know. Also, Nihlus expressed an interest in this conversation. Do you mind if he joins us?"

"Considering what I picked up about SPECTRE's from the crews chatter. Do I have a choice?" Darius asked sarcastically.

Anderson shook his head as he replied. "No. Not really."

Darius sighed. "Why not. Let him come."

* * *

**Illusive Man**

April 9th Redacted, Redacted, Cronos Station, Illusive Mans office

16:00 Hours Earth Standard

He sipped his drink pensively as he monitored the various reports and updates which flashed cross the multiple screens before him, until one caught his eye. Barely moving he pressed a button on one of his chair's armrests.

"Get me Operative Sheppard."

"_Yes sir."_ A female voice replied.

Several minutes passed before a male voice responded.

"_Sir?"_

"Alexander our project on Luna is nearing completion. You're to be there when it does and extract our assets."

"_Yes Sir."_ Operative Sheppard replied before cutting the line.

With that done the man returned his gaze to the dying star which illuminated his office and lit a cigarette taking a deep pull and exhaling. He continued his endless work monitoring the galaxy making sure to manipulate events in his and by extension humanities favor. His intelligence network was one of the best in the galaxy second only the Shadow Brokers. He grimaced slightly, he would have to rectify that and soon. Before he could think on that problem further an incoming transmission from his contacts in Alliance Intelligence flashed on his screens. For over an hour he watched and observed every scrap of data, before it ended and he replayed the footage. He pressed the button on his chair again.

"Get me Operatives Lawson and Leng. Separate channels."

"_Yes sir."_ The female voice replied again.

The Illusive man waited several minutes until his communication devices beeped signaling that both of his requested operatives were on hold. He selected the first of the two names.

"Miranda, I have a new assignment for you, an opportunity we can't afford to miss has come up, review this data and do everything in your power to recruit these individuals to our cause. They are believed to be heading for the Citadel"

"_Understood."_ Miranda replied before leaving the channel.

"Kai, this next assignment is a priority. You are to secure whatever samples of technology from these individuals, they are being taken to the Citadel. Cerberus is counting on you. Do. Not. Fail."

"_I won't."_ Leng replied before he shut down the line.

The Illusive man returned to his endless work, as off to the side the most interesting footage of his career continued on a loop.

_(Yes.)_ He thought to himself. _(Today is a good day.)_

* * *

**Elisabeth and Isabelle**

SSV-Normandy Crew Deck XO's quarters

April 9th in route to the Citadel

16:00 Hours Earth Standard

They were relaxing now that their reports were submitted catching up with their personal emails, when they spotted a message from their mother, yet before they could open it the comms crackled to life.

"_Hey Commanders. The Captain just contacted me; said he wants you to report to the communications room ASAP."_ Jokers voice come from the ships comm. system.

"Understood Joker." They replied in unison.

A few minutes later the they entered the communication room to find that they were the last to arrive. Captain Anderson along with Nihlus where there, what surprised them was Lieutenant Fanes presence.

"Good you're here." Came Andersons voice distracting them from the Lieutenant in the corner who was looking at some sort of data pad.

"Our new guest has agreed to answer some questions." Stated the Spectre, eyeing the Lieutenant with a certain degree of eagerness, and apprehension.

"Yes, I have." Stated Lieutenant Fane as he set aside the data-pad, stood straight and clasped his hands behind his back before continuing.

"However, all answers that you get will require a certain amount of context to make any sense so I'm going to ask you not interrupt. First things first. My name is Darius Fane, my current rank is that of Lieutenant within the Imperial Guard of the Imperium of Man. I am also a member of the remembrancers or historians if you will."

With that he paused before digging something out of a pouch on his belt, he placed a metal globe like object on a tripod before setting it on the floor. The device flickered to life displaying a holographic representation of a galaxy which then focused on an image which everyone in attendance knew well. Earth.

"Like you our story begins on Earth, unlike yours around eight thousand B.C.E. the shamans disappeared. Legend has it that the man who would arise to found the Imperium was born just a year after that event. It is said that over the next five thousand years his five companions would emerge from across the globe and embark on a pilgrimage to the ancient shaman site of Stonehenge. What occurred during their meeting is unknown save that they agreed to guide mankind from the shadows. For thousands of years following that event they worked behind the scenes to nurture and guide the fledgling humanity. Mankind would expand beyond its cradle and into the galaxy at large." With those words the map zoomed out to display the galaxy in total, with a field of gold covering it expanding from Earth.

"Humanity was unstoppable, a golden age of exploration and technology arose leading to great technological wonders. A federation was soon established which tried to promote harmony with and between various alien races which it encountered. However, we were growing too large and what armies the federation had were stretched thin, thus the Men of Iron were created." Darius hesitated before the hologram shifted to display a large construct. One arm was attached to a large rotating cannon while the other cracked with energy. He allowed them to study the image before continuing.

"The Men of Iron soon formed the core of the federation's ground forces eventually taking over non-combative occupations such as farming, or becoming surgeons and so on." With these words an uneasy glance passed between Anderson, Nihlus, and the Commanders, because they had all heard this story before. Darius hesitated again as he noticed their looks.

"Something similar happened here then." He observed his tone steeped in sorrow. Nihlus simply nodded in conformation.

"Then what happened next will not be a surprise." Darius sighed before continuing. "In the twenty third millennia for reasons unknown over ninety five percent of all the Men of Iron programs along with their platforms rebelled simultaneously, beginning a campaign of complete extermination against mankind. The federation collapsed overnight partially due to the revolt but mostly due to how it had been encouraging peace between some of the alien races within in it. Most of the races within the federation were not extremely warlike but there were exceptions, and those exceptions were being forced by the federation to be peaceful with sometimes mortal enemies. However, with the federation's forces in revolt those handful of races decided that they had had it with humanity and attacked. The final death toll from that rebellion was never counted, all we believe is that possibly trillions of humans died within the conflict, but eventually we were victorious."

"Humanity entered a dark time trying to recover, the federation was gone, countless worlds were under siege from alien invaders, and entire systems had been destroyed. That was not the end of it however, as around the twenty fifth millennia the method of inter-stellar travel mankind had relied on for millennia had started to become increasingly unstable cutting humanity off and leaving colonies to fend for themselves thus beginning the long night, what we now call the Age of Strife. While this was happening, Earth was in turmoil, a once united world fractured into warring city states this would continue for little more than five thousand years then the man who would one day re-forge mankind made his presence know. The Terrain Unification wars had begun. The man chose the title of Emperor and assembled armies to wage war for earth, the bulk of his force were made up of the Thunder Warriors." The hologram shifted to a figure in heavy armor. There was another shared look as everyone in attendance recognized who they were looking at resembled. Recognizing the look Darius elaborated.

"Yes, Ronon is one of the legendary Thunder Warriors I don't know why he ended up here but here he is. The conflict raged for years but eventually all the feuding warlords were brought to heel. However shortly before the final battle the Thunder Warriors stuck a devastating but pyrrhic victory ensuring the Emperors success at uniting the planet. Shortly after the turn of the thirtieth millennium, the warp exploded." The hologram shifted back to depicting the galaxy, where the viewers witnessed the death of an empire. A huge purple splotch suddenly formed covering at least a sixth of the galaxy before receding to cover a little over a tenth.

"Little is known as to why or how, and those who do know aren't telling, all that is known is that the Eye of Terror as that anomaly is now known is one of the most dangerous sections of space. Back on Earth however the Emperor had begun to wage war once again this time for control of the solar system. Luna was annexed with little trouble. Mars was a whole other matter." The hologram shifted to show the red planet however it was overlaid with a curious insignia; it seemed to be a cog or a gear, with a skull in the center the right half appeared to be bone while the left half looked to be made of metal.

"The machine cults of Mars had still operational factories and thus, were well equipped had century's worth of technological knowledge, along with the time to fortify with. The conflict between the Emperors forces and the armies of Mars dragged on many lives were lost, until the Emperor descended on to Mars in person and the machine cults knelt to his authority when they recognized him as the Omnissiah." With that the sphere of gold enveloped the red planet. "With that the rest of Sol was quickly recovered." The golden sphere expanded again to envelope Pluto.

"Several years of calm passed as the Emperor built up his forces and, once he was ready the Great Crusade was launched. The purpose of the Great Crusade was twofold, its first and primary objective was the unification of all the former federation territories under imperial rule. The second objective was more personal for the Emperor the recovery of his twenty sons, the Primarchs scattered across the stars due to betrayal, who were the genetic sires of the twenty Astartes Legions." The hologram shifted to show a humanoid figure in sealed heavy armor similar to Ronons.

"As the Crusade progressed it became increasingly clear what alien life was no longer a friend of humanity, if they ever truly had been. Hundreds of worlds had felt the ravages of alien raiders or occupation by alien powers. However, that was not the only problem the Crusade had to face. The second and eleventh legions along with their Primarchs were lost in two separate but cataclysmic accidents, so dreadful that no one knows what happened, the records are sealed and buried. Sometime after the final Primarch was located the Emperor retreated to Terra to continue his work leaving his first found and favorite son Horus as Warmaster of the entire Crusade." The image shifted to show another man in heavy armor trimmed with fur kneeling before a large man in gold reverently placing a large maul like weapon into his hands.

"It all went to hell from there." Darius commented breaking from his narration. "Horus would lead the Great Crusade for several more years but discontentment and other internal issues would lead to the largest single catastrophe in the history of the Imperium. For reasons unknown either jealousy or foreign manipulations Horus turned against his father and would lead eight of his brothers against the Imperium, taking the vast majority of their legions along with their support fleets with them. The rebellion lasted several decades finally ending with the Siege of Terra. A dreadful battle in which the rebellion was broken but at a terrible cost. In an act of final desperation, the Emperor along with a company of his finest bodyguards teleported onto Horus's flagship, The Vengeful Spirit and carved their way to the ships bridge. Where Father fought Son for the last time. Records of that fight are muddled, but what is known is that the Primarch Sanguinius fell to Horus just before the Emperor reached the bridge to engage his once favorite son, and that one Ollanius Pius stood between the Emperor and Horus at a critical moment only to be swept aside. Pius's sacrifice gave the Emperor the clarity to realize that Horus was irrevocably lost and destroy him."

"With Horus's death the rebellion broke fleeing to the Eye of Terror but the damage had been done. The Emperor had been mortally wounded and was interred in an ancient piece of technology which preserved his life, allowing him to maintain what is known as Astronomicon, a guiding light which allows Imperial ships to travel across the warp. That was little over eleven thousand years ago, in the intervening years the remaining loyalist Primarchs have vanished or been incapacitated, and the Imperium as it stands today is at constant war with traitors and aliens alike. Truces with aliens sometimes occur but they rare and short lived. However recently the Primarch of the thirteenth legion, Roboute Guilliman was revived with the aid of a faction of Aeldari, the Ynnari, and in response the Imperium and the Aeldari seemed to have reached a very tentative truce." With those words the hologlobe began to power down. "That is all I learned before my most recent deployment." Darius explained before he continued. "Now ask your questions. Remember you may not like the answers." He warned.

Isabelle leaned forward slightly resting her elbows on her legs. "You said this Emperor was it?" Darius nodded before she continued. "Was born eight thousand years before the common era. How is that even possible?"

Darius hesitated as he rested his chin in one of his hands clearly contemplating how to answer before he responded, but he spoke slowly as if choosing his words with care. "The Emperor is believed to be a perpetual." Before anyone could ask what, that word meant Darius continued. "A perpetual Commander is a rare individual who simply does not die. They are immune to the ravages of time, illness, and are capable of regenerating from even fatal injuries. You would never know to meet one for they look like any other human."

"You talk like you have met one." Anderson noted.

Darius nodded. "I have. It was an enlightening experience."

Elisabeth was pondering what she had learned when Shaman Knights words sprang back into the forefront of her mind. Mentally she brushed them aside before she asked.

"Why does Ronon defer to you?" Elisabeth cut in.

"My guess, training and mental conditioning to follow the orders of a superior officer which he views as an ally." Darius replied evenly.

"Speaking for the Council as their agent in this room. What are your plans?" Nihlus inquired.

"Nothing sinister with six troops if that's what you're asking." Darius answered looking toward Anderson he continued. "For now, I am willing to help in bringing those responsible for the attack on your colony and the deaths of my soldiers to justice at the very least."

"I won't say no to that offer and I doubt the brass will either." Anderson replied. "However, the Council will likely have issues with it."

"I'm surprised your willing to follow orders outside of your command structure." Isabelle stated leaning back.

"My command structure no longer exists." Darius pointed out. "I am willing to follow your orders Captain, so long as they are within reason." Darius clarified after a few moments.

"What about your troops?" Anderson asked.

"They will follow my orders, but I would like to offer them a way out if they desire it. If they decide to stay, I would like to give them some time to adjust before they go on any ground operations." Darius replied.

"Sounds reasonable but I have to ask. Will the possibility of working aliens be an issue?" Isabelle quired.

Darius briefly glanced at Nihlus before answering. "It may. Samael, and Vylena, have some experience with working with aliens, but they both learned that more often than not they would stab them in the back the moment it was convenient. For Kasteen, Radek, and Sola I don't know so I have to assume they will act like most imperials and be unfriendly at best. Ronon, well aliens are a new phenomenon to him, since he originates from a time where earth was basically cut off from the galaxy at large. So, he could go either way, make a good impression you got a good chance of him liking you. As for me, I am willing to give it a shot on an individual basis, lead by example in that regard."

"You have just offered a whole lot without asking for anything in return." Anderson noted.

"I did." Darius nodded. "What I am currently asking for is information, time, and supplies. I would like whatever information you can give me about your reality, along with the time to review it as best as I can, and supplies to keep my troops healthy and equipped."

Before any further questions could be asked, Jokers voice came over the comms.

"_Sorry to bother you Captain, but Admiral Hackett is on the line."_ The pilot explained.

"We'll break for now. Commanders see to it the Lieutenant what he asks for within reason. Dismissed." Anderson stated.

* * *

**Anderson**

He waited until the communications room was clear before answering Hackett's call.

"Admiral." Anderson saluted.

"_David good to hear from you. I just finished reviewing the reports from Eden Prime."_ Hackett stated his tone grim.

"What's the situation?" Anderson asked.

"_Bad. Someone intercepted the data packet you sent, and leaked sections of it to the press. The parliament is in an uproar. The Minister of Colonial Development is being hammered in the senate, and don't get me started with Alliance R&D. They're in a frenzy over some of the camera segments and…"_ Hackett was suddenly cut off as a second communication frequency connected and powered up the display.

Anderson looked at the new man, he was bald with a thin face and a pristine lab coat.

"_Volter Von Braun, get off this frequency."_ Hackett demanded glaring at newcomer.

"_I'm afraid not Admiral. The Committee requested my presence for this discussion."_ Braun replied as he lit a cigarette and began to smoke. _"Some are concerned that such a promising development could potentially be lost to alien forces if not handled properly."_

"What exactly does the committee want?" Anderson asked even though he had a sneaking suspicion what it was.

"_Nothing from you at the moment. An Alliance Special Operations cruiser is in route to meet you at the Citadel. Several N7 teams will have orders to secure the individuals and technology shown on the footage. It is recommended that you comply with their instructions."_ Braun said smugly with a faint sneer on his lips.

Anderson and Hackett glared at Braun. It was Hackett who spoke first. _"Who do you think we are! The batarians? They have rights…"_ He stated to argue before Braun cut him off.

"_They have no rights; they don't officially exist."_ Braun snarled. _"I expect them and their tech to be in my lab by the end of the week."_ He finished before closing the line.

Anderson looked at Hackett and asked. "Your orders?"

Hackett continued to glare at the space Braun's image had been before he replied_. "You are to ignore Braun's instructions. I'll get to the bottom of this and get that cruiser reassigned. He does not have had the ability to over step the chain of command."_ Hackett snorted with disgust. _"Alliance R&D is excited by what they have learned so far. The fighter has already been recovered and is in route to a secure laboratory. Have you learned anything else about your guests?"_

Anderson nodded. "I have. We were just speaking with the one who is the leader of the group when you called. I was going to send the recording of the conversation, but I believe that may no longer be wise."

"_I agree. What are your current thoughts on them?"_ Hackett inquired.

"I have only interacted briefly with the one who is acting as their leader. Yet I am having trouble rapping my head around what he told us. It just seems to fantastic, but their skills and weapons are all very real." Anderson answered.

"_You think he's lying?"_ Hackett asked.

Anderson shook his head. "He seems straight forward enough but I feel like there is a whole lot he is not saying, but if even a fraction of what he said was true. I would find it hard to blame him."

Hackett was silent for a moment, before he continued. _"Continue to treat them as guests, but warn them that they have targets on their backs. Good luck Anderson."_ He said before disconnecting.

Anderson sighed again. He really hated politics.

* * *

**Darius**

"…and the last file is about biotics." Alenko finished powering down his omni-tool.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Darius said as he picked up the data-pad which had been placed on one of the mess hall tables and tucked it under his arm, before heading for the elevator which currently held one occupant.

Nihlus.

"Cargo bay?" The SPECTRE asked.

Darius simple nodded. Several moments passed before Nihlus spoke again.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't like me?" He asked.

Darius sighed. "It's not personal. If that's what you're asking." He replied.

"Then what is it." Nihlus demanded.

Darius glanced at Nihlus before he responded.

"Ten thousand years of humanity being constantly at war with aliens and worse will do that to a culture. If you had our galactic neighbors your species would hostile to aliens to." He said as he pulled out a small data disk and tossed it to Nihlus. "I was going to share this anyway. So, see for yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have reading to do." With that the elevator stopped, the door opened, and Darius exited.

* * *

**Nihlus**

Of all the responses he had expected that was not one of them he mused as he ran his talons over the disk. It would take a bit of work but he was sure he could get it to work with a modern data-pad. After checking on the beacon once again he headed back up to the mess hall and got to work. It took several minutes with the assistance from Isabelle and Kaidan to get the drive to link with a data-pad but they made it work. Powering up the pad they saw a multitude of folders in a strange language which swiftly began to shift into English.

"Now that's just showing off…" Isabelle muttered as the translation program finished.

The folders were listed alphabetically. Starting with a race called Aeldari and ending with a species labeled as Tyranids.

"Where do we want to begin?" Nihlus asked.

"Start at the top?" Alenko suggested.

"Good a place as any." Isabelle replied and tapped the folder labeled Aeldari.

{ Delta level access recognized. }

{ Decrypting. }

The folder opened into a single main folder and six sub folders.

"Well this could take a while." Nihlus commented.

"I'll get Anderson and my sister." Isabelle said as she rose and went to get them.

* * *

**Darius**

He set the data-pad down on a crate and activated his comm. bead.

"Gwynira, Kasteen, and Radek to the cargo bay, please we have things to discuss."

Following a chorus of affirmatives, and acknowledgements, he began to review the information on the pad while he waited.

"What are you reading?" Ronon asked as he cleaned his volkite cavalier nearby.

"Racial and political dossiers." Darius answered. "There is too much we simply don't know sergeant. Just like any campaign, if we are to survive, we need to know the game and the players."

Ronon nodded as the lift chimed drawing their attention, and Gwynira stepped out, her arm still in a sling.

"Lieutenant, Sergeant." She said as she approached and perched on a crate.

Ronon nodded in response. While Darius replied.

"Gwynira I apologize for not checking in on you earlier. Have you been treated well?"

She brushed off his words as she replied. "I understand you have been occupied, and our hosts have been very kind. According to their medical officer my arm will be healed in less than a week."

Darius shook his head. "Being busy is not an excuse. I am glad to hear that you have been treated well and are going to make a quick recovery. However, we have business to discuss when the Valhallans arrive."

As if on que the lift chimed again with Kasteen along with Radek emerging and joining them.

The pair saluted. "Sir."

"At ease both of you." Darius said has he motioned them to sit. He starred at his hands before he started to speak.

"From what I have gathered, I believe we have ended up within an alternate past. The Imperium as most of us have known it does not exist, and will likely never exist. I am attempting to get an agreement with this reality's humanity but before I do, I need to ask. What do you want?" Darius looked up. "You owe no loyalty to me, and I lack the right to speak for any of you. If you want to leave. Speak. I will not hold it against you. I however intend on assisting this humanity in getting justice for their colonists and the thirteen kriegians who we lost today, with or without you."

Silence greeted his speech as they all looked at each other. Ronon spoke first.

"I'm in, got nothing better to do.

Gwynira nodded in agreement. "I'm not leaving, but it would be best if we stayed together for the time being, at least until we know more." She said as she pointedly looked at the valhallans.

Kasteen and Radek spoke for around half a minute in valhallan before Kasteen spoke. "We are soldiers who swore to defend humanity. What's one humanity over another? We are with you."

Darius smiled. "Good because we have a lot to cover." He picked up the data-pad fiddled with it connecting and copying files on to his data-slate. Once he was done, he handed the data-slate to Kasteen and the Data pad to Ronon. "I need to check our gear for damage but we all need the information which is on those data devices. Take turns reading the information. We will discuss it as we go."

* * *

**Anderson**

SSV-Normandy CIC Deck CO's Office

April 9th in route to the Citadel

19:00 Hours Earth Standard

He rubbed his forehead in resignation. They had just finished reviewing the files Darius had provided on the major alien races that his humanity had to deal with. _(His humanity.)_ Anderson shook his head, that still bothered him. He looked at Elisabeth, Isabelle, and Nihlus the four of them were in his office, Alenko having left earlier citing an impending migraine. Several meal trays stacked in a corner as they had all eaten in here.

Nihlus shook his head. "Spirits he wasn't joking about aliens where he is from."

Elisabeth nodded. "These Aeldari seem to shift between decent just don't piss them off, if you leave them alone, they'll leave you alone, backstabbing weasels, and something which would make the batarians seem like decent people."

"I almost liked the Tau." Isabelle said shaking her head. "But forced sterilizations disguised as medicine is just wrong."

"With the rest being outright monsters." Anderson finished.

Nihlus shook his head again. "Are we even sure this is not propaganda?"

"For what reason?" Isabelle asked. "This information seems to be solidly backed with facts along with scientific reports. Also, what would he gain by lying when the truth does a much better job."

Nihlus nodded conceding the point before adding. "Yet there is nothing within this information on how the humans live."

"Maybe he wants to cover that in person?" Isabelle replied.

"What I want to know is what is this great enemy that is refenced several times." Elisabeth said as she reviewed the file labeled harlequins.

Anderson nodded. "The fact that this great enemy is not these orks, necrons or even these tyranids is worrisome." Anderson paused for a moment before he continued. "Do we want to press for more information tonight or do we want to wait?"

"Let's wait. Not like they can vanish off a ship in the middle of FTL." Isabelle said suppressing a yawn.

"I need to inform the Council." Nihlus muttered as he picked up his copy of the information and heading for the office door.

* * *

**Darius**

"…for their crime of creating AI the quarians requests for aid were denied and their embassy was revoked. Leading to their current state as a nomadic fleet cross know space." Kasteen finished.

"That looks like the last modern space faring race." Ronon noted as he powered down the data-pad.

"That's troubling." Darius muttered as he ran his hand over the double coolant coils that Samael's plasma gun normally housed.

"What?" Ronon asked.

"The treatment of the quarians." Darius elaborated not looking up from the part in his hands.

"Why? Aliens being cruel to other aliens is nothing new." Radek stated.

"They created an abominable intelligence. I'd say they deserved their fate." Kasteen argued.

Darius shook his head as he slotted the coils into place and began to assemble the weapons outer casing. "Gwynira?" He asked

Gwynira nodded having an idea what Darius point was. "This Council betrayed their agreements with the quarians when they were at their weakest and needed them. With that in mind how good is their word?" She explained to the valhallans.

"Not to mention their passivity. If these geth were such a threat a direct strike when they were still in their infancy would have solved the problem then and there instead of ignoring them for…" Ronon checked the data-pad. "nearly two hundred and eighty terran years and hoping they go away." He added.

"Passivity seems to be a theme with the Council." Darius continued. "These batarians have held onto their slave culture and economy in defiance of citadel law. Yet they still hold an embassy when they should have been brought into line decades if not centuries ago."

"So, what is our next move?" Kasteen asked.

"We wait." Darius said as he replaced the plasma gun and pulled out the bolt pistol.

* * *

**Councilor Sparatus**

April 9th 2683 G.S. Serpent Nebula, Citadel, Presidium, Turian Councilor's office, 16:30 Galactic standard time

Sparatus leaned forward in his chair reviewing the information which Nihlus's last data submission had contained. Nihlus had also submitted his notes and observations along with the Commanders and Andersons opinions.

Sparatus mentally went over everything he had viewed so far. These individuals where from a highly xenophobic society. Worse they apparently had good reason to be. They were both well trained and well equipped with what would been seen as technological marvels. Finally, they appeared to turning to the System Alliance for sanctuary. Sparatus nodded slightly he understood the move, siding with what you know. A message from his secretary pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Valevea what is it?"

Valevea Sulinis an "Ex" Blackwatch operative, answered promptly.

"The other councilors are on the line. Sir. They are asking to meet."

"Understood. Thank you Sulinis. Let them know I'm ready." He replied before he stood and faced the holographic communication device.

"Will do. Sir." She replied.

He rolled his shoulders wincing slightly as a series of pop's and cracks rewarded his movements. He was not as young was he used to be. No that he was old by any stretch of the imagination but…

The sounds of the holographic projector powering up brought his attention back to the meeting he was about to attend. The first figure to manifest was the salarian Valern. Sparatus studied the expression on his colleges face intently. The normally impassive salarian was almost giddy. Sparatus frowned slightly this could be interesting.

Several moments passed before Tevos appeared. She seemed slightly worried but given the rumors of what had happened with Sha'ira he could understand why.

"Fellow councilors." Sparatus stated.

"Sparatus." Tevos replied.

"Hum? Ah greetings councilors." Valern answered snapping out of his thoughts.

"I heard something happen to Sha'ira. Is she alright?" Sparatus asked directing the question to Tevos. It was well known that Sha'ira and Tevos were friends.

Tevos lowered her head a fraction in recognition of the question. "She is fine. I'm sure she will thank you for your concern." She replied.

"I heard that she had some sort of vision?" Valern cut in causing Tevos to stiffen slightly.

"Whether such rumors are true or not is none of your concern Valern." Tevos snapped before she refocused the discussion. "We have more important business to attend to."

"Indeed, we do." Spartacus replied glaring at Valern.

"With the securing of the beacon do we continue to allow Nihlus to monitor the Shepard twins for SPECTRE candidacy?" Spartacus asked.

"While the loss of the mech is not in their favor, I see no reason to deny them at this moment." Tevos answered.

"Agreed they handled the situation on Eden Prime well despite losing one of the objectives. I vote that the process should continue." Valern stated

"Then it's settled. We will continue to monitor their progress." Spartacus finished before he breached the next topic.

"The next issue is the attack itself. Did we have any warning from the S.T.G. this was going to happen?" Spartacus asked looking back to Valern.

Valern shook his head slightly. "None what so ever. I'm making inquiries as to why and how this sipped past us. For now, I have no answers."

"Should we assign a couple of SPECTREs to look into it?" Spartacus asked looking to Tevos.

She nodded slightly. "Yes, let's allocate a couple of SPECTREs. Possibly the Shepard twins?"

"A trial by fire. Interesting, but no. I believe we should rely on who we have at present." Valern replied resting his chin on one of his hands.

"I agree." Spartacus said. "If we need to yes otherwise lets just allow Nihlus's observations to continue unimpeded."

"Very well. The final issue at hand are these strangers they encountered." Tevos continued. "What should we do about them."

"Looking at what Nihlus sent. I believe we should at worst leave them alone, let them see we are different than the aliens they are accustomed to." Spartacus stated.

"I disagree. They're access to advanced technologies could drastically affect the balance of power." Valern stated before he continued. "I recommend they be detained and their equipment confiscated. Not to mention one of them has been genetically modified beyond any acceptable limits under citadel law."

Before Valern could continue Spartacus cut in. "Did you not read what Nihlus submitted? If we force the issue, we will provoke them, and we will only prove to them that aliens can't be trusted." He snapped.

"We cannot afford to ignore this. They are a threat to everything this council works for. If the System Alliance gains laser technology there will be next to nothing holding them back from attacking the batarians. We can't afford a war with the terminus systems." Valern countered.

Spartacus's frown deepened a fraction. _(Why are we afraid of that loose mob of pirates again?)_ He mused to himself.

"Spartacus is right." Tevos stated before Spartacus could continue. "We will leave them alone for the time being." As she said this, Spartacus noticed a look pass between the pair. Spartacus suddenly felt uneasy.

"Unless there is anything else, we will adjourn." Tevos said.

Spartacus nodded. "Councilors." Before he deactivated his holoprojector.

* * *

**Valern**

He watched as Spartacus's image faded way before looking at Tevos and speaking one word.

"Why?"

Tevos looked back at him. "Because his is right. That said I am not going to allow a small group of highly advanced xenophobes to jeopardize everything. We just can't be open about it."

Valern nodded. "I'll notify the S.T.G. they will get us what we need."

"Excellent keep me informed." Tevos said before disconnecting.

* * *

**Sha'ira**

She reclined in her apartment with a warm cup of tea reflecting on the words which had sprung unbidden into her mind. It had been some what embarrassing for it to happen in public but the café did pride itself on discretion.

_A long-lost child of man, who seeks freedom for all._

_Soldiers who seek absolution in death, others who are as cold as the fields of their home._

_A blank space which repels the darkness, overwhelmed._

_Two halves of a long dead race reunited, scorned by both._

_A raptor of lightning without a cause, slowly fading._

_A walker of eternity, old beyond reckoning, weary of it all._

As much as her gift was a hassle it did have it's uses. All she could hope for was for her words to not be abused.

* * *

**Anderson**

SSV-Normandy, Lift, Descending to the Cargo Bay

April 9th in route to the Citadel

20:30 Hours Earth Standard

Anderson leaned back against the back of the lift waiting for it to finish.

_(I need to have this thing looked at when we reach the Citadel.)_ He mentally reminded himself.

With the ping of the lift signaling its arrival at the cargo bay. Anderson stepped out and scanned for the individual he was looking for. He spotted Ronon by the arms crates, the thunder warrior was currently out of his armor and looked to be meditating.

Darius was perched on one of the crates checking a carbine like weapon. He had gotten out of his armor and was in a uniform which followed the color scheme of his armor. At his side was a device which emitted a blue glow and as Anderson watched Darius place the weapon in his hands on the device causing the weapon to glow blue and then abruptly vanish.

Anderson blinked and narrowed his eyes. Yes, the weapon was still gone. Anderson watched Darius sweep the crate one last time before resealing the presumably empty crate. Darius powered down the item and slipped it into a section of his armor which judging by the shape would reside on the small of a person's back.

Anderson coughed slightly announcing his presence. Darius looked up.

"Can I help you with something Captain? Or do you have more questions?" He asked.

"Not for tonight." Anderson replied shaking his head. "I am warning you that there are factions within the Alliance who have taken notice of you. However, you are currently a guest on this ship, with all the rights and protection that entails."

"I see. Thank you for telling me. I'll warn my troops." Darius said.

"We will be arriving at the citadel in the morning around eight hundred hours. I would like to have another conversation before we do. My office at seven hundred hours?" Anderson stated.

"Agreed. We will speak then." Darius nodded.

* * *

**This Chapter took far longer than it rightfully should have and for that I'm so sorry. Finals and life kept getting in the way. Also, I was about 2/3's done-ish when I realized I was over focusing on Darius. I have five other active OC's here; they deserve some love as well.**

**First a shout out to all of you who faved/reviewed/watched this story. It is a metaphorical shot in the arm every time that message graces my inbox.**

**Second Review responses. Once again. Please don't forget to sign in! **

**I'm not afraid of constructive criticism as long as it's civil.**

** Guest 2 I'm not certain what your referencing within chapter 2. If you want to leave another review and explain that would be helpful.**

** Guest 1 Thank you glad you enjoyed it.**

**Third Authors Note 4**

**Another Chapter that got away from me. With this chapter most of my pre chapter concepts/one-liners are expended and I need to start writing the plot from scratch. I have some stuff for the later chapters but Chapter 5 Politics and Property Damage is going to be a long one. I can feel it…**

**Darius**

**I want to make one thing clear while Darius is a main character, he is a deuteragonist. This is still Shepards story.**

**The Normandy.**

**I'm fairly certain that most of you have noticed the Normandy is somewhat larger than canon, the ship is as large as it could be while still filling its functions and remaining atmospherically capable despite the SR-2 having no problems on that front in ME3. Also, the ships layout is sort of a hybrid of the first and second games layouts. Deck one is the CIC, Captains office, and Comm room. Deck two is the crew deck 4 cabins (including the CO and XO quarters), Mess hall, the bathrooms which include showers one for each sex, along with four sleeper ****coffins**** pods for those crew who favor them. Deck 3 is Med bay, a small Gym/Firing range, the main battery, a couple smaller cabins and storage. Deck four is Cargo bay and Engineering. **

**Concerning this line.**

**Two halves of a long dead race reunited, scorned by both. There is some fluff somewhere that implied the Humans and Aeldari have the same precursor species. I'm simply using that fluff.**

**Language**

**For the sake of simplicity here are the language's**

**Albianian is close to English**

**Kreigian is basically German**

**Vallhallan is essentially Russian**

**Low Gothic = Federation standard and is a trading language like Pig-Latin**

**High Gothic is an extremely advanced from of Latin**

**Alert!**

**For those who are wondering. This is not an HFY Shepardco. get lasguns and tear their way through the first game story. To be frank writing that would bore me. Not to mention what reading it would be like. **

**Updates**

**Still working on that character codex.**

**Lampshade 1**

**You ever notice we fall into patterns on this site? Most ME/Warhammer crossovers involve people with combat experience along with their gear generally. Elder Scrolls X-overs tend to favor the Dragonborn, Halo favors SPARTAN's mostly John-117 ect. My question is what about civilians? No, I'm not talking about self inserts either. If the author is not spending at least one chapter freaking out their doing it wrong, in my opinion. Seriously you blink and suddenly find yourself face to chin with a turian and you don't freak? Moving on… I'm planning to introduce 40K civilians at some point. For the challenge if nothing else. **


	5. Chapter 5 Politics and Property Damage 1

"Speaking normally, Outgoing Vox/Comm Channel communication"

"_Incoming Vox/Comm Channel communication"_

_(Internal thoughts)_

_*Mental/Telepathic commutation*_

(?) Unknown language (?)

{ Terminal information/Message }

* * *

Chapter 5 Politics and Property Damage Part 1 Welcome to the Citadel

_Thought for the day. __The dead cannot cry out for revenge; it is a duty of the living to do so for them._

* * *

**Anderson**

SSV-Normandy Crew Deck CO's quarters

April 10th 5:29 Hours Earth Standard

Anderson rose a little before the dayshift every day. It allowed him to make his rounds, checking on the various sections of his ship, and, more importantly get a head start on the coffee.

_(Speaking of coffee…)_ Andersons thoughts trailed off as a scent flooded into his room as he opened the door. He was fairly sure it was not coffee, it smelled close but it was just off enough for him to tell the difference. Anderson headed for the mess hall to find mostly full pot of something underneath the coffee machine. At a table nearby Kasteen and Radek had steaming mugs of what looked like the coffee pots contents while at another table Vylena nursed a cup of something which looked like tea with her good hand, but Anderson wasn't sure.

Hesitantly Anderson pulled out a mug and pored a small amount of the liquid out of the coffee pot and took an experiential sip. The drink was definitely different. It tasted like a mix of coffee and what could be mint tea. While not bad or even unpleasant, it was not coffee. Even if it did taste better than the flavored coffee's crew members tended to bring aboard. Anderson finished what was in his mug and started looking for the spare coffee pot.

* * *

**Chakwas**

SSV-Normandy Med-bay

5:45 Hours Earth Standard

She was awake early, after all she had two patients still under her care. She checked the various medical instruments which monitored the two imperials, guardswoman Sola had made some small amount of progress over the course of the night but remained unconscious, while Samael had remained in the same state as he had been when she had checked on him last night.

Chakwas sighed as she exited the medical bay, her omni-tool set to notify her of any changes in her patients and headed for the crew deck and breakfast.

Back in the medical bay a machine continued to whir and attempt to process a sample of blood. Its report logs visible in the dim light.

{Error}

{Error}

{Error}

{Err-Recalculating… Adjusting analytic process. Please stand by…}

* * *

Chakwas paced to the elevator door and pressed the call button, in less time than normal the door opened allowing her to join Darius and Ronon in the lift.

"Good morning." She said to the pair.

"Doctor."

"Doc."

Came their responses as the lift continued to ascend to the crew deck. As the trio exited, they heard Andersons exasperated voice.

"Jenkins go run laps around the cargo bay until you calm down."

"YESCAPTAINOFCOURSECAPTAINONMYWAYCAPTAIN!" Jenkins replied in a rush.

A few moments later Jenkins ran past them calling.

"GOODMORNINGDOCTORRONONANDDARIUS!"

They last saw him jogging in place as the door closed.

"What was that about?" Ronon asked.

"My guess is he had too much caffeine." Chakwas mused. "How I'm not so sure."

"I have a hunch." Darius muttered as they all headed for the mess hall.

As they entered the mess hall section of the deck, they noticed a small number of the early risers among the crew near counter which held the coffee machine. Next to it there were two pots of black liquid one was simply labeled coffee the other one was labeled recaff. While the coffee pot which was about half empty, held most of the crew's focus, the recaff had attracted a few brave crewmen and crewwomen.

"I'm amazed Jenkins managed to drink that stuff, much less three cups of it." Sergeant Wynwood stated as he motioned toward the pot of recaff, while leaning next to the coffee, a steaming mug in his hand.

"Well that explains Jenkins reaction." Darius muttered.

"How so?" Anderson asked.

"Recaff changes depending on the regiment and available ingredients, Captain. Some like it stronger, others like a more, well mild brew, and there are a few who make it even more exotic. Valhallan brewed recaff is on the stronger end of the scale." Darius explained. "We're just lucky we don't have Catachan's, theirs is interesting to say the least."

"What is recaff anyway?" Ronon asked cutting in while he looked at the pot with some amount of curiosity.

"It's coffee, sort of." Darius shrugged slightly before he continued. "More to the point I think it started as coffee until selective breeding left the coffee plant a hyper condescended stimulant, and stayed that way. Never tastes the same however, but it's an extremely highly caffeinated drink to wake you up in the morning."

"How caffeinated?" Chakwas asked as she brewed herself a cup of tea.

Chakwas watched as Darius open his mouth to respond before speaking to Sergeant Kasteen in the language they called low gothic. Darius narrowed his eyes a fraction as if calculating something, before he responded.

"Two to three large shots of expresso per mug? Maybe, depends on the plant."

"Seriously?" Ashley asked as she entered the mess hall rubbing her eyes. "I'll have some of that."

* * *

**Darius**

As the early morning banter continued food was brought out. True to his word Anderson supplied the imperials with Alliance rations, which to the alliance personnel's amazement the imperials ate with relish. As people began to spit off for their shifts at half past six Darius approached Anderson.

"Captain, I heard there is a firing range on this ship. Could I have access to it? Darius asked.

Anderson thought for a moment before he replied. "I don't see why not. Why do you need access?" Anderson replied.

Darius shrugged as if it was not a big deal. "I need to adjust the heavy stubber for Ronon's use and it would be better to do that at a range."

Anderson nodded understanding. "I'll see you have access but remember we still need to discuss somethings."

"Of course. Thank you, Captain." Darius acknowledged before he signaled to Ronon to head for the range.

* * *

**Chakwas**

As she entered the medical bay the chiming of one of her pieces of equipment caught her attention. Chakwas hurried over to the machine to study its results. As she did her eyes widened, then they narrowed. There was no way in Chakwas's mind that the results were accurate. With a snort of annoyance, she set the machine to run a diagnostic and retest the sample, before refocusing on her work.

* * *

**Elisabeth**

SSV-Normandy Crew Deck

6:30 Hours Earth Standard

As the mess cleared, she and Isabelle, watched the few people who remained, Ensign Barnett, and one of the Imperials, Gwynira she believed. Both looked somewhat… Lost. She decided assessing both of the women's expressions, and gaging their moods. Elisabeth looked to her sibling.

"Want to put some of our schooling to good use?" She asked Isabelle.

"This seems a good a time as any. I know why I minored in counseling and psychology after Elysium, why did you?" Isabelle replied as she focused on Gwynira.

Elisabeth looked sheepish as she replied. "The instructor was cute…" Catching Isabelle's incredulous glance. "What?"

"I'll go speak to the Imperial; I think her name is Gwynira." Isabelle stated shaking her head while trying and failing to hold back her mirth.

"You only want to speak with her because you think she's exotic." Elisabeth teased.

"Well she is, but that's not my only reason." Isabelle replied somewhat exasperated, as she paced to the Imperial.

Elizabeth smirked slyly as she headed over to speak with Barnett.

* * *

**Isabelle**

She was still shaking her head when she settled down across the table from Gwynira, and took in her appearance. She was wearing a spare standard alliance uniform and had a strip of fabric around her head covering the upper half of her ears. Gwynira looked up after several moments.

"Can I help you Commander?" She asked.

Isabelle smiled slightly. "I was about to ask you the same thing. You looked a little lost."

Gwynira adjusted the sling her arm was in, and grimaced slightly before responding. "Lost…" She said rolling the word lightly as if contemplating it. "Yes, lost is a good word for it…" She trailed off and looked at her drink.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Isabelle probed leaning forward slightly.

Gwynira's eyes snapped up and she stared wide eyed at her for several seconds before looking away again. "I… I'm sorry, Commander, I don't know you. I would like to be alone with my thoughts, if you don't mind." With that she got up with her mug and retreated toward the cabins.

Isabelle sighed slightly and shook her head. _(That could have gone better.)_ She thought to herself as she leaned back.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

She sat down next to Barnett who was clearly lost in her own thoughts as it took her several moments to react to her presence. When Barnett looked up and turned to face her, Elizabeth could clearly see the beginnings of bags forming under her eyes, clearly, she hadn't slept well.

"Commander." Barnett acknowledged as she started to rise to salute.

Elizabeth caught her shoulder before she could get very far, and pulled her back down into her seat. "At ease. It's too early in the morning for that."

"Yes ma'am." Barnett replied.

Elizabeth restrained herself from rolling her eyes before she asked her question. "I just came over to ask, how you're holding up."

Barnett's eyes dropped to the table. She looked like she was about to speak but closed her mouth at the last moment.

Elizabeth nudged her gently. "Come on spill it. What's eating at you?"

Barnett stared at her hands for several moments before burying he face on her hands and sobbing. "Everyone's dead…"

It wouldn't take a genius to know what Barnett was talking about. The SSCP Roanoke had been completely destroyed and, save for Barnett, was believed to have been lost with all hands. Elisabeth wasn't quite sure how to help Barnett, but she had had to pull Isabelle out of a dark place after Elysium. So, she started there.

Elisabeth reached up and laid a hand on Barnett shoulder and gave it a faint squeeze. "Hey. I know it's rough, and you feel alone, but you aren't. If you need someone to talk to, somewhere to hide for a little while, you find me or my sister. Can you do that?"

Barnett sniffed a couple of times before nodding. "Thank you, Commander. I think I can do that."

* * *

**Anderson**

SSV-Normandy Crew Deck

6:45 Hours Earth Standard

He was about to head toward his office when he decided to head for the range instead, it was usually empty at this hour, plus getting a good look an operational ballistic weapon was a fairly rare opportunity, as most of them had been decommissioned following the advent of mass effect technology and those which still existed were fairly rare collector's items.

Little over two minutes later he entered the range to see Ronon in full armor holding the heavy weapon in a firing stance while Darius, who was also in full armor, took stock of where the Thunder Warriors hands were on the barrel. Anderson vaguely heard Darius muttering as he marked the barrel with a small piece of tape.

"All right put it down Sergeant. I got a couple of foregrips which I scavenged. Give them a feel let's see which ones you like." Darius instructed as he handed over the component.

Anderson cleared his throat to announce his presence causing both men to look his way.

Ronon nodded. "Captain."

Darius on the other hand was checking the built-in computer on his gauntlet. "Is it seven already?" He muttered.

Anderson shook his head. "No, I was just interested in getting a close look at the heavy machine gun you brought aboard. Most of what are in museums these days are replicas or are in private collections."

Darius and Ronon looked that the heavy stubber and shrugged. "I don't see why not, it's nothing really special." Darius stated.

"Careful Sir, it's heavier than the weapons you're used to." Ronon added.

Anderson nodded as he ran his hands along the weapon. It was simple in construction, rugged in design, and was clearly meant to kill. With a slight grunt Anderson managed to set and balance the weapon on one of the firing ranges tables, before deploying the bipod and righting it. While grabbing some eye and ear protection Anderson asked.

"Do you mind if I use some of the ammunition?"

Darius shook his head, before he detached a length of twenty rounds from a short belt and handed them over. Anderson studied the rounds as Darius manipulated the weapon so it could be loaded, he was fairly sure they were 7.62, each one stamped with the double headed eagle on the casing. Splitting the belt Darius loaded five rounds and selected single fire.

"These are standard full metal jacket, but given how mass accelerators work it should be fine." Darius stated, eyeing the small range.

"The ranges barriers can handle several consecutive shots from a M-98 Widow." Anderson replied and catching Darius's quizzical glance he elaborated. "It's an anti-materiel rifle, quarian design, and one of the most powerful rifles in its class available. So, it should be able to handle a few rounds from a conventional firearm"

"If you're certain." Darius remarked as he grabbed a couple pairs of ear and eye protection before tossing one of them to Ronon.

"Range is clear. Targets active." Ronon stated as the target dummy popped up.

Anderson braced himself and focused, before squeezing the trigger. He had expected the recoil yet it was still stronger than he had anticipated. Five thunderous roars echoed through the range, with the sound still ringing in their ears despite the ear protection, they all surveyed the damage to the ballistic gel dummy. It was fairly underwhelming, there was a single hole drilled between the space which would have been the dummies eyes but it had taken the first four shots to break the dummies shields.

Anderson nodded slightly as he unshouldered the heavy weapon. "It's good to remember where our modern weapons came from." Anderson looked at the weapon again as Ronon held up a foregrip, examining it.

"I like this one, but I am now somewhat unsure of relying on that weapon." Ronon stated as he tossed it to Darius.

Darius caught it, and looked at it, before looking back to the dummy. "I can see that. The slavers gear must have been garbage. I'll modify it anyway; a suppression weapon can usually have a use in battle, but I agree exotic ammunition may be a requirement. Captain do you mind?"

Anderson rested the weapon on the range table and stepped back, allowing Darius to begin his work to attach the foregrip. This took a couple of minutes before Darius stood back and let Ronon heft the weapon, testing its balance.

Ronon held the weapon, aiming it down the range and finally nodded. "It's good, though a scope would be nice." He stated setting it back down.

Darius checked his gauntlet again, before saying. "It's seven. Do you want to retire to your office Captain?" He asked.

Anderson cocked his head to the side slightly, before he shook it. "No, we can talk here. I highly doubt this ship has any bugs, even if it did, I don't think they would have had placed any in the firing range."

Darius raised an eyebrow, seemingly in concern, as he located what looked like a medium scope among the rifle components he had brought. "You think there are bugs on your ship?"

Anderson sighed. "Honestly I don't know anymore, but after the leaks Alliance Intelligence suffered from the data packets I sent, I intend to have the ship swept once we get to the Citadel."

Darius frowned at that statement. "That's bad... How much did they get?"

Anderson shrugged. "It's hard to say, but likely everything. I plan on handing in my report on this conversation in person, and every report from this point forward, until I've gotten to the bottom of this. It's the best solution."

Darius snorted and muttered under his breath. "I always hated spooks."

Anderson, having heard the response, nodded his sympathy. "As do I, but it's an unfortunate reality of ops work."

Darius tapped his fingers on the heavy stubber before speaking. "Ronon, you're dismissed for now. I'll let you know when I'm done."

Ronon shifted his glance between Darius and Anderson before he inclined his head and stated. "Captain, Sir." Then he departed the range.

Silence descended on the range as Darius started attaching the scope. Once Darius had finished, he leveled the weapon downrange before he spoke.

"So, what questions do you have this morning, Captain." Darius asked as he sighted down the scope, he had just attached to the heavy stubber.

Anderson thought for a moment torn between personal curiosity and what information he was expected to gather. In the end his personal curiosity won.

"What was that device you were using last night?" He asked as he set his omni-tool to record the conversation.

Darius froze for a moment. "Which device are you talking about?"

"The one you were using before we spoke last night." Anderson stated.

Darius sighed and rested his head against the machineguns stock. "You weren't supposed to learn about that. It's a mulit-dimensional storage device. It's not dangerous but it is extremely useful. It allows me to carry things which would normally be beyond my ability to carry, as well as safely store items which are to dangerous to be left lying around, and keep them away from people who may not have the best intentions."

"You don't trust me or my crew to leave your gear alone?" Anderson asked adopting a hurt air then he realized something and returned to a more serious tone. "Do you have something that could be a danger to my people in that device?" He demanded.

Darius dismounted the heavy stubber and leaned it against the wall before turning to face Anderson. "I do to a point, but it's not a matter of trust, it's a matter of experience. I just rather keep temptation away from those within your Alliance or other parties who are less scrupulous. Especially given your warning last night. Tends to be less messy that way. As to your second question that depends on what you define as dangerous. Anything in the wrong hands can be dangerous. A book for example can be dangerous especially when it leads to a breakdown of what was intended."

Anderson tapped his fingers on his arm for several moments before he nodded. There was a story behind that last line, he could tell, but when Darius didn't elaborate further, he let the matter go for the moment. He however made a mental note that Darius was never unarmed when he had access to that particular device. "I can understand that reasoning. I hate to ask. How does that device work?"

Darius shook his head. "I honestly don't really know. The theory I can vaguely understand but the devices inner workings are a mystery. I've never heard of anyone being able to understand jokaero technology."

"Jokaero?" Anderson asked raising an eyebrow. "They weren't in the files you gave to Nihlus."

"Don't ask. They are a whole new level of strange." Darius replied. "Anything else you want to know, within reason of course."

"Alright." Anderson stated as his curiosity sated on the strange device for the moment, he shifted to the official questions.

"I would like to hear about your home, the Imperium on Man." Darius who had returned his attention to the heavy stubber snapped his gaze back to Anderson, and Anderson saw for the first time the age Isabelle had described in his eyes, then it was gone, as quickly as turning off a light. Darius broke eye contact looked down at the floor for a few moments then shifted his gaze down the range.

"I don't really like talking about the Imperium Captain." Darius said his tone carefully neutral, yet Anderson caught an undercurrent of sorrow in his voice. "I wish I could tell you that the Imperium is a glorious place to live, free of famine, pestilence and war, but I can't. There was a brief instant in the life span on my humanity when that could have been possible following the long night. Are you a student of history Captain?" Darius suddenly asked looking back to Anderson as he leaned against the divider.

"To tell you the truth history was not one of my favorite subjects. To many people looking back on the choices of others and judging them for what they did." Anderson replied shaking his head.

Darius nodded understanding what Anderson meant. "A fair answer. It is easy to look back and say what if someone saw something, said something, acted differently, how would things have changed, would they have changed." He paused and looked at his hands as if seeing something on them, before letting them fall to his sides. "But what ifs are pointless. There is only the here and now." He stated firmly.

Anderson waited for Darius to continue but before he could ask him to continue Darius resumed. "Change is difficult, and truth is both brutal and liberating."

Anderson raised an eyebrow at that line. "Could you explain that?"

Darius sighed. "Yes, I can, did you see the files I handed to the SPECTRE?"

Anderson nodded. "Nihlus was gracious enough to share them. We all want to know who we are dealing with."

"Understandable." Darius replied. "Then you know about the problems we have with aliens. Part of that is our fault. The Imperial Creed which is the dominate religion within the imperium teaches that aliens are evil, immoral, cruel, you get the point. That said it's not exactly wrong either. Craftworld Aeldari have little concern for human casualties if it will save even a handful of their own people, Drukhari are basically pure evil, corsairs can fall on either end of that scale, and Harlequins ,are for one, weird and two, how they act depends on the trope and what masque they belong to. Which makes them unpredictable. That's just the Aeldari."

"What about the exodites? They seem more reasonable." Anderson pointed out.

Darius waved a hand dismissively. "On the surface, yes. They would seem that way. However, they are extremely isolationist and tend to resent humans on their worlds. There are a few exceptions but…" He trailed off before sighing. "They have had abysmal luck."

Anderson waited for Darius to get to his point.

Darius spoke again. "I'm not totally xenophobic Captain. I won't deny that in a split-second decision to save the life of an alien or a human with no more information, I would pick the human almost always. That's just how it is."

"I'm not sure what your point is." Anderson pressed.

"The point is that while I am fairly flexible on the whole idea of working with aliens, within reason, some of my people aren't. Not because of anything any alien native to your reality has done but because of the fact they are aliens. The imperial creed is everything to a lot of my humanity, and it is extremely rigid."

"You're saying that you may need to break a few of your soldiers to ensure that they can work with aliens. Put them essentially back through basic training." Anderson noted.

Darius smiled slightly. "Yes. That's exactly it, but more ideological than most boot camps. Now back to your question. The imperium is an extremely broad topic, I'll give you a brief explanation of the various pieces of the Imperium but…" Darius checked his gauntlet. "It will have to be a very quick overview there are a lot of factions and sub-factions, and even more sub-sub-factions." He sounded more resigned as he progressed in his last sentence.

"You're making Alliance bureaucracy sound straight forward, by comparison." Anderson noted. "How does anything get done?"

"Often very slowly. Catch me later and I'll tell you what I know about a sub-sector which may break into a civil war because they are running out of places to store their damned paperwork." Darius sighed placing a hand on his forehead, before pinching the bridge of his nose. A few moments later he dropped his hand to his side. "Alright let's start from the top. The central government for the Imperium of Man is on Terra or Earth, either works. Centered within the Imperial Palace in the Himalayan Mountain range, and is officially controlled by a group known as the High Lords of Terra…"

* * *

**Ashley**

SSV-Normandy Crew Deck

7:30 Hours Earth Standard

Much to her own annoyance she was wandering aimlessly, her addition to the crew of the SSV-Normandy was still being sorted out, so she officially had no current duties. Which is why she was roaming the halls getting a handle of the ship's layout. She stopped to mentally rehearse the map she was building of the vessel when she heard two people speaking nearby. They were speaking a dialect of Russian. Which she was able to understand thanks to a grand-aunt on her mother's side, who had spoken fluent Russian and had encouraged her family members to learn the language. Normally not one to eavesdrop Ashely was about to walk away when she realized why the conversation had attracted her attention. Their accent was off, and they were starting to get heated.

"I still don't like it." A male voice said.

"You think I do?" The second voice a female replied. "You heard what the Commissar said, he's an Inquisitorial agent."

"What does that even mean?" The man stated.

"I honestly don't know, but the Commissar was willing to bow to his authority. That says a lot." The woman answered.

"Making us play nice with xenos? That's against the creed, against everything we were taught! He's risking our damnation!"

"I know but what can we do about it? We agreed to follow his orders."

"Maybe we could bring our concerns to the thunder warrior?" The man stumbled over the last two words like they were unfamiliar. "The Lieutenant seems to listen to him."

"Let's think on it. If we do bring our concerns to him, we need to be careful. I have no desire to die in this place."

Ashley rounded the corner to see the two imperials with the large overcoats, Sergeant Kasteen and Corporal Radek heading away down toward the cabins. She watched the pair go. It wasn't her business was it?

* * *

**Anderson**

He leaned against the back wall of the firing range and rested his chin on his hand. From what Darius had just explained about the Imperium he figured that the whole thing was one colossal mess. Different sub factions fighting not only external threats but on multiple occasions each other. He was astounded that the whole imperium hadn't imploded.

Darius was about to say something but Anderson held up his hand. "A moment. Please. This is a lot to take in." Somethings hadn't completely added up. "Given, what you have told me about the imperial creed why are you so unconcerned about aliens?"

Darius shrugged. "Unconcerned is not the word I would use, but outside of the batarians, no one had openly done anything from what I read, and I prefer to wait until someone does something. Also, I'm part of the imperium which follows the imperial truth, which was the original philosophy the Imperium was supposed to follow. Not a large part but there are still hold outs."

"The difference is?" Anderson asked.

"Another long story. I-" Darius began before the ships intercom activated and Jokers voice came over stating.

"_Heads up Captain. We're about thirty minutes out from the Citadel."_

Anderson powered up his omni-tool and replied. "Understood Joker." He looked up to see Darius relaxing from a defensive stance and raised an eyebrow at him.

Darius grinned somewhat sheepishly at him. "Sorry. Still getting used to those. Back home whenever someone's hand starts to glow, it tends to mean the situation is going to get, extremely complicated. Though orange is not a normal color for psyker abilities as far as I know."

Anderson mentally noted that before replying.

"We are out of time for now. I need to go; I have duties to attend to before we dock. Later I would like to speak with your troops, unless you have any objections?"

Darius shook his head. "No, but I will ask you be careful. I feel that some of them could be fragile right now, and if they shatter at the wrong time? There could be bodies."

Anderson nodded. "I will keep that in mind. Once you put that weapon away, come up to the cockpit, we'll be in visual range of the citadel soon." He turned and headed out the door not totally satisfied with what he had learned, with Darius's response following him out.

"I'll be there. Oh, and Captain?"

Anderson turned back. "Yes?"

Darius pulled a small drive from a belt pouch and tossed it to him. "This has a copy of both the standard Imperial Creed and the Imperial Truth on it. While I doubt you'll like either of them you should have an understanding of what you are dealing with and the differences."

Anderson caught the drive, bounced it on his palm a couple of times before closing his hand around it, and saying. "You just happened to be carrying this around?" Anderson stated with a touch of sarcasm.

Darius gave a small shrug. "Digital books are easier to carry than a tome or two."

"Even with that device you carry around?" Anderson replied somewhat incredulously.

"No but they are easier to replace if necessary." Darius answered coolly.

"That is true…" Anderson mused as he left the range.

* * *

**Darius**

He removed the jokaero device from its hiding place in his armor, touched it to the heavy stubber which glowed blue and vanished. He stowed the device back in its place and left the range, so he could deposit the weapon back in its crate.

* * *

**Ronon**

SSV-Normandy Cargo bay

7:55 Hours Earth Standard

He settled down in the corner with the crates, after wandering restlessly for the better part of an hour, giving Jenkins an amused look as he placed his helmet on one of the crates, and pulled out a small tin of polish, along with a rag. With what he needed in hand; he began to clean the scorch marks off of his shield, but he recognized that the micro dents in his armors enamel would be harder to remove. He was several minutes and one scorch mark in when the lifts door opened, and Nihlus stepped out with a purpose.

* * *

**Nihlus**

SSV-Normandy elevator

8:05 Hours Earth Standard

He was tapping his talons on his arm. In less than a few hours, if the pilot, Joker, he reminded himself, was right, which according to the files he had on the Normandy's crew, well the normal crew at least, Jeff Moreau was an outstanding pilot. He would be rid of the annoying beacon and could get to work on other problems. Like the attack on Eden Prime and the location of that mech that the council had wanted so badly, or some other assignment.

As he mused on his work the lifts door opened and he stepped out into the cargo bay. A quick scan of the room showed him that it was mostly empty save for Sergeant Ronon and apparently Jenkins as the Corporal jogged past him. He paced to the crate which held the beacon, and gave it a quick scan. Once he was satisfied, he headed back toward the lift, dodging Jenkins as he did, waving off the young man's apology but he hesitated entering the lift looking back at Ronon. It hadn't been hard to see where this Imperium of Man had acquired xenophobic tendencies, yet Darius's words rang through his mind regarding the thunder warrior.

_(If you make a good impression, you have a good chance of him liking you.)_

He made a decision, stepped away from the lift, and paced toward the Sergeant.

* * *

**Ronan**

He heard the approaching footsteps and flicked his eyes up to see who was approaching. It was the turian SPECTRE.

It was Nihlus who spoke first. "Sergeant."

"SPECTRE." Ronon replied.

"Mind if I sit?" Nihlus asked nodding at one of the nearby crates.

Ronon inclined his head and Nihlus sat.

They sat quietly for a while before Nihlus broke the silence again.

"My people had a unification war."

"I heard; it was in the racial dossier we reviewed last night." Ronon answered still polishing his shield.

Several more minutes passed before Ronon sighed and focused on Nihlus.

"What is it that you want SPECTRE?" He asked.

Nihlus tapped his talons on the crate, before responding.

"In general, a safer galaxy, for everyone. I wouldn't mind if people just got along, but then I would be out of a job, wouldn't I?"

"I suppose you would." Ronon replied.

"As for right now, I want to know how to handle someone who can beat a group of pirates and slavers to death with one of their own comrades." Nihlus stated dryly.

"I suppose that was a bit excessive." Ronon answered matching Nihlus's tone before continuing in a more normal voice. "I'm not going to pretend to be anything other than I am SPECTRE. I'm a soldier, born when peace was a mythological state, I grew up being taught to do one thing well. Kill, and kill brutally. I expected to die on the field defending my home. That changed when the self-proclaimed emperor arose and started to bring the various warlords in line using whatever methods available. He brought with him a dream of peace, of a humanity free of fear. Now I am here. Where people can just simply life without a care, having never suffered the horror of living life on the edge of ruin."

"Does that bother you?" Nihlus asked.

Ronon drummed his fingers on his shield for a few moments before responding. "No but I find that I'm worried at how complacent people seem to be."

"You're talking about Eden Prime." Nihlus noted.

Ronon nodded going back to his work on his shield. "A whole lot of people would still be alive right now if those in charge dealt with problems as they arose instead of ignoring them. How many people are enslaved because your council seemingly can't take on a rag-tag bunch of warlords, who in my experience are more likely to stab each other in the back, or put the Hegemony in their place once and for all?"

Nihlus stiffened slightly and Ronon knew that he had hit a nerve, but Nihlus didn't respond to his remark. Instead he shifted topics.

"What do you know about the others?"

Ronon gave a slight shrug. "Most of them about as much as you do. The last one, if I'm right, well, that's not my secret to tell."

Nihlus was about to say something else but the ships intercom came to life and announced that they were thirty minutes out form the citadel.

"Well I need to head up." Nihlus said as he got to his feet, as he walked away Ronon spoke.

"SPECTRE, don't take what I said to personally. I'm used to leaders being a lot more proactive about threats, and often dealing with them personally."

Nihlus, looked back and nodded, before heading to the lift.

Ronon went back to his work several minutes later Darius walked past and deposited the heavy stubber into the nearby crate.

"How was your talk with the Captain?" Ronon asked.

"I think it went alright he has extended the invitation for us to be in the cockpit when we dock. Do you want to come?" Darius answered

Ronon thought for a moment looking at his shield which still has several scorch marks before answering. "No. I may not need to answer to the quartermaster any longer, but I'd feel guilty if I don't finish cleaning my gear."

Darius smiled slightly signaling his approval as he turned to leave. "Very well. Carry on then."

* * *

**Anderson**

SSV-Normandy CIC Deck Cockpit

8:45 Hours Earth Standard

He stood behind Joker in the cockpit. Which was rapidly becoming cramped with people, the Commanders Elisabeth and Isabelle, Lieutenant Fane in his uniform and minus his sword, finally, Nihlus was also in attendance, having taken over the co-pilots seat. As the ship decelerated from the FTL corridor, Anderson noted that while his people handled the transition smoothly Darius staggered slightly before quickly bracing himself against a wall.

As the Normandy flew through the stellar cloud which partly hid the antient prothean station he listened to the comm chatter which spiked once they exited the cloud. As Joker adjusted their course to take them toward the citadels central ring, Lieutenant Alenko arrived with Sergeant Williams hot on his heels, just in time for them to pass beneath the _Destiny Ascension_.

"Look at the size of that ship." Ashley stated.

"The _Ascension_. The flagship of the Citadel fleet." Kaiden answered.

"Well, size isn't everything." Joker muttered.

"Why so touchy Joker?" Ashley smirked.

"I'm just saying you need firepower too." Joker protested.

"look at that monster! Its main gun could rip through the barriers on any ship in the alliance fleet!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Good thing it's on our side then." Kaiden replied.

As they continued toward the Citadel Anderson moved to Darius and quietly asked.

"What do you think of the Council's flagship?"

"Other than no comment?" Darius muttered back. "I was expecting something more graceful than that." He stated gesturing slightly with his head toward where the rough location of the _Ascension_.

Meanwhile Joker had finally contacted Citadel control tower.

"Citadel control this is the SSV-Normandy SR1 requesting a vector and a berth."

"_We read you Normandy. Proceed to Presidium secure dock 021. A security team will meet you to receive the package."_ A turian on the other end of the line responded.

"Understood Citadel Control. Normandy out." Joker replied.

Nihlus stood as they began final approach. "I'd better head down to the cargo bay for the transfer. Anderson you should be present as well."

Anderson nodded in response. "I'll be there. One we have handed off the beacon we will head for the embassy."

"Good." Nihlus responded as he passed Anderson.

"I want the whole ground team from Eden Prime ready to disembark once we dock. Also has anyone seen Jenkins? The ambassador has requested our presence." Anderson ordered, before turning to Darius as the people he had indicated headed for the cargo bay so they could gear up. "What about you?" He asked.

"Depends is it an order? Cause I don't think my presence is going to help. You have my report and helmet cam footage, there's not much more to add to that. Don't want everyone to be distracted away from important matters. I intend on using the day to go over more of your codex with my people, we only got over a very general over view of the various species. Oh, and Jenkin is still jogging around the cargo bay last I saw him." Darius answered as he leaned against a wall.

Anderson snorted in amusement as he headed away from the cockpit, shaking his head.

* * *

Normandy Cargo bay

9:00 Hours Earth Standard.

_(Well they do take these beacons seriously.)_ Anderson thought to himself, not that he doubted otherwise, as he surveyed the mass of security personnel who had arrived to collect the beacon. At least two platoons of turian marines, a squad of asari commandos, and group of salarians so ordinary they might as well be STG, add to that several SPECTRE's and you had the beginning of a small army.

"Looks like the council isn't taking any chances." Nihlus commented as a turian SPECTRE stepped forward and approached them from the base of the cargo ramp.

"Nihlus, David." The turian said as he reached them. "It is good to see you both."

"And you Saren." Nihlus replied. "I shouldn't be surprised to see you here, but I was sure you were on assignment."

Saren shrugged slightly as he replied. "I Just finished my last one, so I was in-between assignments. The council asked me to be present when the beacon arrived."

"Saren." Anderson nodded slightly. "Quite a lot of people for a simple pick up." He noted. "A more suspicious person may think the council doesn't trust the alliance to deliver what we promise."

Saren nodded. "I agree, it would normally be excessive but they are worried after the attempt to steal it on Eden Prime, and not to be disrespectful, but you did have the mech stolen from you." His eyes flicked to the corner of the cargo bay where Ronon stood like a statue, his shield freshly polished planted onto the bay floor, resting his hands on the upper rim, and wearing a very blank look. "Besides there are other concerns."

Anderson grimaced, noting where Saren's eyes had gone to. "We lost good men and women protecting those, and Sergeant Ronon is likely the reason the pirates didn't make off with both."

"I know." Saren answered as he pulled a data-pad out of a section of his armor and handed it to Anderson. "Official transfer documents, to be signed by all three of us."

Anderson read the document carefully before signing and handing it to Nihlus who followed suit, before returning it to Saren who signed before collapsing the data pad, and signaling to the cargo loaders operator.

"Nihlus you'll be coming with me for a debriefing. David once the beacon is off your ship you will be instructed to relocate to the alliance docks." Saren informed them, and sparing a final glance at Ronon as he started down the ramp.

Nihlus looked at Anderson, gave him a small nod and hurried after Saren, leaving Anderson to handle cargo transfer.

* * *

**Nihlus**

Citadel tower elevator 9:45 Galactic Standard.

Silence ruled the elevator as they ascended toward the presidium. Saren was tapping his talons against his arm and occasionally shooting a murderous glare toward the speakers which incessantly piped out that infuriating music. Nihlus could understand his feelings on the subject, the music could be grating on a good day, and from what he could tell from reading Saren's body language, he was not having a good day.

Finally, with a resounding ding, their ride was over and they exited heading for the SPECTRE offices. They entered the small uninteresting building with little fuss and once they were outside the door to the tactical center at the heart of the building Saren finally spoke.

"I'm sure you can guess as to the focus of this debriefing Nihlus."

Nihlus nodded in affirmative. "Strange individuals with highly advanced technology, along with clear xenophobic leanings, add to that no way to verify any of it? Of course, the counsel is worried, but what about the attack on Eden Prime?"

Saren transmitted his access code and waited for Nihlus to do the same. Once the both of them had entered, and the door sealed behind them did Saren respond.

"We are handling it. Some of our best investigators boarded a C-Sec transport along with several detectives and an investigation unit from the STG before you arrived this morning. They are to find what they can, and submit their findings in two days. However, that isn't our concern right now."

Saren gestured toward one of the side rooms which Nihlus knew contained a holoprojector. As they entered Nihlus noted around half a dozen SPECTRE's from various species before his eyes focused on the screen and he found himself watching a strangely familiar fight, from a vastly different angle.

Several minutes later as the "fight" ended with the execution of the remaining pirate and the cam's wearer, Darius kneeling next to the abandoned quarian and turning him over. Saren waved his hand and pause the footage. As the attention of the room's occupants refocused Saren spoke.

"As we have all become aware the attack on Eden Prime has caused a great number of questions to be raised. Who attacked Eden Prime? Was the Hegemony responsible, or are they as they claim, innocent…"

There was a derisive snort and a salarian sitting towards the front of the room who Nihlus recognized as SPECTRE Astok Molono muttered. "Not likely…"

Saren glared at Astok for a moment before continuing. "It is our duty to protect citadel space from threats foreign and domestic. The investigators have been dispatched; we will hopefully have a report within several days. Until then we need to remain as impartial as possible."

"What's the planned worst-case scenario?" Taeemlia Mior an asari standing at the back of the room asked.

Saren nodded at Taeemlia. "If it turns out the Hegemony is responsible then we maybe looking at war. You have likely heard the news reports out of Arcturus station. The humans are truly angry this time. Which brings us to the issue of the seven surviving individuals who assisted the Alliance during the attack. The council is concerned that in the event of a war that they will side with the Systems Alliance."

"Reasonable for them to do. Allying with something at least remotely familiar." Viia Oriencus a turian stated as she read something off her omni-tool.

Saren nodded again. "For now, we are not going to do anything about them save watch them if they come onto the citadel. However, as the humans say. "Have a plan to kill everyone you meet." We need to come up with ways to handle them if we have to."

"Why the need for special tactics? According to the physical reports the Normandy's doctor submitted, with a couple of exceptions they are basically standard humans with fancy tech." A junior asari SPECTRE Kaledlea Bezea asked.

"That Kaledlea is why you are still a junior SPECTRE." A third asari who had until that moment had been contemplating the holoscreen stated as she turned to face the rest of the room.

Nihlus recognized matriarch Siorthea D'riali, one of the older SPECTRE's still in the office. He didn't really know a lot about her, save she was old even by asari standards, pushing twelve hundred years. She waved her hand at the holoscreen and the video recording rewound to a part which showed the cameras wearer looking up at an approaching craft, before resuming.

Nihlus watched the fighters attack run destroy an escape pod, scorch the earth and finally the third shot was blocked by a gold colored barrier when Lieutenant Fane stopped, spun around, and raised his hands. As the fighter soared off to line up for what was likely another attack run, Fane collapsed got Ensign Barnett of his shoulders, then, there was some conversation between Fane and Sergeant Soris, before Fane took the volkite weapon and Soris braced his shield between the three of them and the fighter. Fane fiddled with a setting on the side of the weapon before lining up on the approaching fighter. Both fired at the same time. Nihlus blinked at the blue white energy which was blocked by a flash of light as the volkite's beam pierced the fighter's cockpit sending it hurtling towards the ground. As both Fane and Soris hit the ground the fighter screamed over them, plowing a gash into the field.

Matriarch Siorthea paused the recording and looked at Kaledlea. "That is why we need special tactics Kaledlea. They looked death in the face and didn't flinch at all. Not to mention the other soldiers who fought overwhelming odds in that bunker and had no fear of death. They aren't humans as we understand them. Treating them like humans from the Systems Alliance is foolish." She looked at Nihlus and frowned slightly. "Is there something wrong SPECTRE Kryik?

Nihlus shook his head. "To be truthful this is the first time I've seen this footage, I wasn't expecting what happened with the fighter. It almost looks like something a bad action vid would come up with. If I had known about that last night I would have pushed more. Do you have any other observations to share matriarch?"

Matriarch Siorthea looked at the screen and leaned back slightly before her frown deepened. "Yes, but it doesn't make any sense." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"What do you mean?" Astok asked.

Siorthea shook her head. "It's hard to describe in words, and it's likely nothing."

Saren sighed. "When you figure it out please let us know. In the meantime, let's get started. Nihlus what can you tell us about their weapons and armor."

Nihlus nodded. "I haven't seen every thing in use but here are my observations." He focused the screen onto a pre-marked section of footage from his own camera. "The sword the Lieutenant Fane wields is capable of producing some form of energy field which has so far cut through every material I have see it come against. Furthermore…"

* * *

**Citadel**

Silver Sun Strip Apartments 11:00 GS

"…_This is Ro__llo Seger__ of the Future Content Corporation, and now to one of our investigative journalists Emily Wong on the Citadel."_

The screen shifts to reveal an attractive woman in her mid-twenties wearing an asari styled dress. She smiles sadly as she begins her report.

"_Thank you, Rollo. I'm here in front of the human embassy on the Citadel. The Alliance remains in shock following the events on Eden Prime yesterday and continues to mourn the casualties that both the marine garrison and civilian population suffered. I wish I could report better news. We still don't have official numbers on those who are dead or who are simply missing, but analysts report that there are only a small number of survivors from the 212__th__ and the 214__th__, sadly there are not such reports about the 211__th__ or the 213__th__. The 139__th__ and 140__th__ armored divisions have also been believed to have been destroyed and there are currently no reports of survivors."_ She informed her audience.

"_Dreadful to be certain and our hearts go out to the families who are trapped in that horrifying limbo of not knowing whether their loved ones are safe. However, there are reports of and I quote "Strange Soldiers" during the attack, do you have anything to report on this?"_ Seger inquires.

Emily nodded slightly before she answered. _"I do unfortunately it's not much. As our viewers likely remember we had a partial classified Alliance report leaked just hours after the attack. Most of the footage imbedded in the report was redacted, but we were able to retrieve a few sections. I will not show our viewers most of it because it is graphic in nature but we do have some which we believe is safe for our audience."_

The screen shifted again to show a humanoid in strange garb with what looked like an ancient ballistic heavy machine gun in their hands, standing at ease, facing a sealed bunker door, it's holographic lock red giving everyone who was watching a message the door was sealed. Then the lock turned green, the person adjusted their grip so they could fire the weapon as the bunker door's slowly opened. Then the individual simply waked forward, leveled their weapon and squeezed the trigger, firing through the opening bunker doors, the muffled roar of the weapon was all that was heard. Once the door opened enough, they stepped through and out of the cameras sight. Twenty seconds later the gunfire stopped. ten seconds after that a mob of pirates and slaver poured through the bunker door. The next section was in front of the final blast door which separated the civilians and the slavers during the attack. Which showed nine figures with strange rifles. Beams of crimson energy punctuated by muted cracks lanced out of barrels toward targets outside of the cameras view. The final was from a helmet camera which showed a figure in black removing a gasmask from a fallen solider revealing them to be a pale human man only for a black gauntleted hand to close his eyes. The camera shifted with its wears head to look the other person in the eyes.

Then the footage cut out and return to Emily's face. _"We still have a lot of questions about these people Seger. Who are they? Where did they come from? What are their intentions?"_

"_Have there been any official statements about them?"_ Seger asked.

Emily nodded. _"Yes, there have. Shaman Knight issued this statement when I asked him earlier today, his response was, and I quote. "All I will say on that subject is that thirteen of twenty men and women bled and died alongside Alliance marines protecting the citizens of Eden Prime. For that the Alliance thanks them for their sacrifice and extends our condolences to the survivors.""_

"_Now forgive me but were those laser weapons which we saw on that footage?"_ Seger stated.

"_While it appears so, the Alliance has been extremely tight lipped about such information. Until we are allowed more information, I believe all we can do is speculate at this time."_ Emily replied.

"_Have there been any statements about the attack on Eden Prime itself?"_ Seger probed.

Emily shook her head. _"No, other than the investigation is ongoing and that Ambassador Udina intends on petitioning the Council to investigate and to eventually take action."_

"_Thank you, Emily. We now go to our correspondent on Arcturus Station. __Abelina Nathan. Abelina what's the situation in the home of the Alliance parliament?"_

The screen shifted again to show a more middle eastern woman in her mid-twenties with dark brown eyes and a deep brown hair.

"_Well Seger. As our viewers know the Terra Firma party has always been extremely vocal about the amount of leverage the Council races have over the Alliance. However, since Eden Prime, they have issued the following statement." _The camera begins to show a man in an expensive suit speaking from a podium._ "How much longer are we expected to sit on the sidelines like good little sheep, while agents of the Batarian Hegemony, ravage our colonies, burn our homes, enslave our husbands and sons, rape our wives and daughters! The Council has never made a serious effort to prevent these attacks, they instead tie our hands, as if we're the aggressors. This must end! If the Council cannot be bothered to deal with the batarians then it is high time we did. Furthermore…"_

One of the apartments occupants an older asari used her biotics to pick up a remote and turn down the television's volume. "What do you think Taedrama?" She asked the younger asari seated across from her, who was focused on the game board between them.

The asari fiddled with one of the pieces from the board before she answered. "About what Matriarch?" Taedrama asked, as she pondered her next move.

The Matriarch sighed slightly before she replied. "Taedrama T'saburo, how many times do I need to tell you that you don't have to be so formal when it's just the two of us."

The younger asari looked up at the sound of her full name, before she blushed slightly and looked back toward the floor. "I'm sorry Mat-err Benezia. I forgot."

Benezia sighed internally. It had been over two decades since her friend Matriarch Ril'nee T'saburo had asked her to look after Taedrama, her youngest. While she took her house to deal with some important business which she refused to talk about.

They never returned.

Benezia eventually sent some of her commandos to look for house T'saburo. All they found was the burnt-out hulk of Ril'nee T'saburo's private yacht, with all its escape pods intact, but no bodies. She had looked after Taedrama ever since.

"What do think about what we just heard about Eden Prime and the Alliances response?" Benezia elaborated.

Taedrama sucked in one of her cheeks as she finally settled on her move. "I think they are right to be angry, but I don't think that the current climate will allow the problem to be resolved. If they attack the Hegemony the Council will have to step in on the side of the Batarians." She said.

Benezia nodded sadly. "That's true. I'm glad that you are paying attention to galactic politics. What do you think of these strangers who helped the Alliance?"

Taedrama contemplated for several moments before she shook her head. "I don't know enough to make an informed decision."

"A wise decision. Far too many people fail to do just that." Benezia stated as she started to contemplate her next move.

* * *

**Anderson**

Presidium, Human embassy lobby

11:00 GS

The building was busy. No, it was packed. People were rushing to and fro, some demanding answers, others trying to get transport documents, while the harried staff did their best to maintain some semblance of order. Anderson sighed; he hadn't been on the citadel after Mindoir but he had a friend who had been on embassy detail after that raid. So, he had heard of how it might be, seeing it in person was still worse.

A couple of marines cut through the crowd to escort them into the office area, where they left them to go help the staff in the lobby.

"A lot of people are scared." Alenko noted looking out of a window.

"Yeah. It never really hit's you until it's your home, your family at risk. I just wish there was more we could do." Jenkins said looking at his hands.

"This is the part I hate the most. The waiting." Isabelle muttered glumly as she kept Barnette from falling out of her seat having dozed off.

"We should be out there getting payback." Williams declared coolly, glaring out the window.

"I agree, but without proof we would just cause more problems." Elisabeth replied.

Before Anderson could comment, Udina's assistant an asari named Amaraka Morasan let them into his office. As they filed into the ambassador's office, out of the calm of the waiting area, and right into an argument.

"This is an OUTRAGE! The council would step in if this attack happened to a turian colony!" Udina half shouted.

"The turians don't found colonies in the Attican traverse, ambassador." Valern countered.

"Yet it's the only place we were allowed to settle." Shaman Knight retorted coolly.

"The Systems Alliance knew the risks of going into the traverse." Tevos replied in a calm soothing tone.

"What about the hegemony their supposedly rogue operatives were leading the attack! The Alliance demands action!"

"I would advise against making accusations ambassador. Unless you have proof…" Valern answered darkly.

"Perhaps we can renegotiate the Treaty of Farixen? If we had more dreadnaughts, we could protect our colonies more effectively." Knight coaxed. Sparatus jerked his gaze to the shaman.

"No, I'm sorry Shaman Knight but the Treaty of Farixen is not negotiable." Sparatus answered. Shaking his head.

"We will discuss the results of the investigation when we have them, not before." Tevos stated in a placating tone, before they all disconnected.

Udina hung his head before turning to glare at Anderson and his people, like the whole mess was their fault. "I see you brought half your crew with you. Anderson."

"Just the Alliance personnel." Anderson replied coolly.

"I have your reports I assume they are accurate." Udina replied dismissively.

"Udina…" Shaman Knight interjected in a warning tone. "Just because you've had a bad couple of day's doesn't mean you can take it out on the brave men and women in uniform."

Udina shifted his glare to Knight. "This whole situation is a mess; the council is upset over the loss of one of their prizes…" He turned is glare back to Anderson. "…and you would not believe the requests which have been coming across my desk in regards to your guests Captain."

"I know of at least one." Anderson responded in a dangerously low voice.

Udina stiffened slightly, but before he could speak Knight cut him off.

"Enough! There are more important things right now."

Isabelle spoke up in the silence. "Well we know there is an investigation. It's not much but, it's a start."

Knight inclined his head to her. "Quite right Commander. Now Captain, you, Udina, and I have things to discuss about handling your current guests, they can't stay in your hold forever."

Anderson nodded. "Commander's let everyone know that once their duties are done, they are on leave until eighteen hundred. Everyone except for Barnette and Jenkins is dismissed."

* * *

**Citadel**

The wards, Flux

2:00 G.S.

After a few hours of wandering the wards chatting with shop keepers and general light banter they ended up at a bar.

"We lost a lot of good people yesterday." Elisabeth commented staring at her beer.

"Yes." Ashely replied, before raising her beer for a toast. "To fallen comrades."

"To fallen comrades." The Shepards and Alenko chorused bottles clicking together.

"You think the Council's investigators will find anything?" Alenko asked.

Isabelle drained her beer before answering. "Who knows? All I'm sure as even if they don't; I intend to keep looking."

"Count me in Skipper." Ashley smiled wolfishly.

* * *

**Anderson**

Normandy CIC Deck CO's office

17:30 E.S.

Anderson settled behind his desk and reviewed the daily logs. The imperials were quite most of the day, they surfaced for food at lunch and retired back to their section of the cargo bay.

Chakwas listed the supplies she had requested for the medical bay including a dozen translator implants.

There was a second requisition request from the quartermaster.

Darius had apparently hunted down where to

Below he had listed requisitions for hardsuits in various sizes including one which was likely going to be custom for Ronon, half a dozen wooden fighting staves, and among more less interesting supplies and materials was one of the damaged geth rifles which the Alliance had yet to collect.

He was willing to sign off for most of the supplies but he had to send the request for the damaged rifle up the chain. R&D were a little interested in getting their hands on each and every one for him to ok without authorization.

So, he signed off on what he could agree to, sent the request to the appropriate parties, and went to go have dinner.

* * *

**Sparatus**

Citadel Tower

Turian Councilors office

16 58 G.S.

He was packing in for the day when Valevea messaged him.

"Yes?"

"_I'm sorry sir but __Admiral Lucvius Olymtumus is here. He says it's a personal matter."_

Sparatus sighed. "Send him in."

Admiral Lucvius Olymtumus was an older turian who walked with a limp from a shrapnel wound sustained in a pirate suppression campaign before the humans first contact.

"Admiral Olymtumus how can I help you?" Sparatus asked clasping his hands on his desk.

"Councilor Sparatus, I apologize for coming to talk so late, but it's important to me." He said as he settled in one of the chairs in the office. "My youngest daughter Flodia, is assigned to the 35th fleet keeping an eye on the Yahg home world."

"So, what's the problem." Sparatus inquired. He knew the importance of that fleet.

Olymtumus looked toward his hands. "Well ever since my wife passed last year, she has always checked in on me, once a week."

Sparatus waited for Olymtumus to elaborate.

"She is two day's late. It's unlike her, worse I can't reach anyone in the 35th." He continued. "So, unless they have gone comm's dark for some reason." He shrugged. "I hope I'm just being a foolish old man, but I'm worried."

Sparatus frowned. "The 35th should have no reason to go comm's dark, let me make a call." He checked the time difference; it was about noon on Palaven. So, he called fleet command, and the call was received unusually quickly.

"_Rear Admiral Valetilia Regidonis here. What do you need Councilor?"_

Sparatus resisted the urge to growl. Regidonis had never like him.

"Business. I have Admiral Olymtumus in my office. Has anyone heard from the 35th recently?"

Regidonis paused for several moments. _"One moment I'll connect you with the Primarch."_

Sparatus and Olymtumus shared a look, they both were getting a bad feeling.

"_Sparatus."_ Fedorian's voice came out of the comm. _"We lost contact with the 35__th__ little over two days ago, we've diverted the 34__th__ and the 36__th__ to go look and secure the region if necessary. That's all I can tell you at this moment."_

Olymtumus hung his head and made a distress sound. "_I'll let you know if I hear anything Olymtumus. Until then I'm sorry." _Then he disconnected.

"Not much of a bedside manner." Olymtumus stated his eyes on the floor. "I forgot that about him."

"Not what his job requires." Sparatus sighed.

* * *

**Review responses. As usual constructive criticism is always welcome.**

** Ilireanwri**

** First off. Thank you for your reviews, both of them.**

**Cegorach is one of my favorite entities in 40K, so I'm glad you approve.**

**As for adding more 40K characters, maybe. **

**I won't say yes or no because that could change but I am somewhat allergic to canon characters, limited usage is fine but long term tends to require either killing them or adjusting who they are. **

**Creed was more or less a throw away reference. Still alive and active, but drawn somewhat sharply into another layer of the Big E's plans.**

**Using Yarrick would almost demand the usage of orks and the ME universe simply can't take orks.**

**I want to limit the number of 40K factions which get involved, too many could simply destroy the reapers then go onto crush the ME factions. Not really the direction I want to go.**

**As for the Tau... **

**To be honest I never really liked the Tau. **

**Sure, they could thrive in the ME universe, but just because they seem nicer doesn't mean that they are nicer. Convert or die maybe more polite than nuke on contact but...**

** Wom1 **

**1 Nothing wrong with a defensive alliance. At least until they are broken or betrayed...**

** 2 Very true which makes you wonder why they did not. That is never explained.**

** 3 As I said its old obscure fluff.**

** Spartan-A312 Thanks! Yeah, I know that Bioware put a lot of work in making us hate Spartacus but when push came to shove, he was the one to step up to the plate. Instead of attempted sabotage of the war effort, or lying about a beacon. From the other two alien council governments.**

** Red Server Understood. The fandom does overblow certain things I.E. Commissars, the Inquisition's use of exterminatus, and so on. **

** RandomReader **

**Thank you. This whole project is about working on my writing skills. Constructive Criticism is a vital part of this process.**

**I'm glad that I'm improving. I understand that I can't run with training/brainwashing forever.**

**It will come to a head at some point. However, I'm still trying to figure out how I want to handle it. There are several power discrepancies I need to handle before I can. The first one is the relation between Darius and Kasteen, I need to get to a point where Kasteen understands that Darius won't shoot her for voicing her opinion, and that will not happen overnight. Why Kasteen? Simply put she is the highest ranked standard Guardsmen/Guardswomen alive. The second one is (ironically) even larger. I still don't know what Darius "Official" rank/status within the imperium would be. I've been mulling it over. A lot. I have some ideas but I hesitate to say saint (separate from a living saint … or maybe not…) because it brings up a whole host of other issues I.E. the whole belief shapes reality aspect of 40K. However, having Darius pull some truly high rank to tell them to stop would feel like an arse-pull, and I want to do better than that, that conflict deserves better. I do have some concepts but it remains a work in progress.**

**That talk between Ronon and Darius will be easier to handle due to a significantly smaller power discrepancy between them. Ronon respects Darius for what he is, but there is none of the speak out and I shoot you, or possible religious connotations lingering around.**

**Oh, you know, the usual. Murder, mayhem, and the occasional gambit pileup…**

** RedRat8 Fair enough plus it's easier to write. Still I'm planning on adding at least one 40K civilian at some point.**

** Guest 5 Good to hear!**

** Guest 4 Interesting concept. What makes you say that?**

** Guest 3 you're right as far as the batarians are concerned but ME3's Citadel DLC showed them flipping out and having all AI's which existed at the time the geth rebelled massacred but then they don't go and finish the job? That makes no sense.**

** Guest 2 Not sure why you are bringing that up, but yeah, the imperials rations may suddenly "vanish" in the near future depending on what they are.**

** Guest 1 Thank you!**

**Authors Note 5**

**No, I haven't died and holy shit this took way, way too long to hammer out, an unhealthy mix of writer's block, college, video games, and rewriting several scenes, several times, kept pulling me in separate directions. Sorry about that everyone.**

**You ever have that one scene that just keeps nagging at you? Like it feels wrong and demands rewrites, a lot. This section had two of those, and adding insult to injury one didn't even fit this section due to feeling premature. I'll admit that there are still a couple I'm a bit iffy about but, I've drag this out far to long.**

**I feel like I need to level with everyone. I never liked the Salarians, sure we get a couple of awesome characters out of them but ME3 shows us a lot of unfortunate facts about them. For starters their leaders are unwilling to even entertain the fact they may have made a mistake or that people/species can change. Second of all they failed at learning from said mistake/the mistakes of others, as they have plan in place to uplift the damn Yahg. Finally, they're cred as spies is also suspect, since the Batarians in canon are constantly able to deny their activities which if the Salarians are even half as good as they claimed to be, they would be able to call the batarians on their shit. Which means they either don't care/are sitting on the information for some nebulous later, or the batarians counter-espionage forces are simply that good. Which is more likely? All that said at the end of the day they don't live long enough to gain some of the long term thinking which longer lived species should acquire.**

**Also, yes even in the grimdarkness of the 41****st**** millennia a coffee machine is still a coffee machine.**

**What Recaf is seems to different depending on source and author. One it is tea used to brew a pot of coffee, another it's just a highly evolved coffee plant, or the term is a catch all for hot caffeinated drinks.**

**Psykers**

**Color Coded for Your Convenience**

**Gold: for the Emperor or people who have spent a large amount of time (we're talking centuries) in his presence or within several miles**

**Silver: Grey Knights**

**Blue-Purple: most humans are on the scale depending on the amount of Heresy in their system**

**Silver-white: Aeldari **

**Red/Crimson: Khorne (yes, I know…)**

**Green: Orks or Nurgle**

**Purple/Violet: Tzeentch**

**Pink: Slaanesh**

**Perpetual **

**I'm planning on expanding on what Perpetual is in new directions just a heads up on that. Sure, being unable to stay dead in 40K sucks but what if it has the potential for deeper issues. Along with the true implications of the term. Belief shapes reality. **

**Cut Content.**

**The number and composition of the imperials was originally different. For starters Gwynira, Ronon, Radek and Kasteen did not exist. There would have been five surviving Kriegians (the commissar was doomed regardless) an officer, grenadier, quarter master, a weapon specialist and a standard guardsman. **

**Another thing I cut was the STC which kick-started this whole process, I had planned on Darius coming to and find himself staring at the thing (or having it fall on his head). Que swearing. I figured that was too much so I removed it. **

**Other business.**

**I've set up a poll asking about how much supernatural elements should be included into the story.**

**Give it a look, I want to hear your thoughts. It will be closed once the next part of Chapter five is posted. Whenever that is…**


End file.
